Erase una vez
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Nada debe cambiar en el mundo de los cuentos... hasta que uno de sus personajes tuvo el "error" de enamorarse de la protagonista de su historia. Maddie "caperucita roja" y Michael "el lobo" se enfrascan en una enorme aventura, junto con su grupo peculiar, para conseguir su final feliz / Parejas dentro del fic ¡denle una oportunidad!
1. Erase una vez:la leyenda

Aquí estoy yo, con un nuevo fic.

Razón de la inspiración: primero estaba viendo "Enredados", luego "La chica de la capa roja", continuo con "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", "La bella y la Bestia" y por ultimo "Maléfica", todas las vi seguidas. Pero el "bomb!" fue el tráiler de "En el Bosque" **(era tan lindo que ya quiero verla *-*). **Algo hizo **click **en mi loca mente. Después reflexione sobre los cuentos de hadas, y pensé: ¿no se aburrirán de repetir lo mismo? Y la segunda parte de esto se unió con la primera.

**Parejas:**

**Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun **(aclaro estos después), **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Himaruya **(pero lo sería si él me lo dejara en su testamento).**

**Ahora les imploro que lean! *pide de rodillas***

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hace mucho tiempo, se creyó que las palabras eran las armas más poderosas que han existido. Deciden los destinos de unos, e influyen en las personas._

_¿Pero que pasaría, si algunos, tuvieran el poder de dominar a otros, a través de los escritos?_

_En el pasado, hubo un grupo de hombres, que escribiendo en un papel podían hacer que dos personas se amaran, se desatara una pelea, e incluso la muerte de alguien. Era tanto el poder que tenían en sus manos, que tomaron una extraña decisión…._

…_.crear un mundo._

_Escribieron días y noches, y el resultado fue un mundo fantástico. Donde no había dolor ni tristeza, sino un final feliz para todos. Un final que esos hombres hubieran deseado para sus vidas… vidas que terminaron al ser asesinados, por acusaciones de brujería en su contra._

_Los que oyeron sobre ellos, buscaban las páginas mágicas. Unos con las peores intenciones y otros con la intención de hacer el bien con ellas. _

_Hasta que hubo un día, en que un hombre, humilde y de buen corazón, se le aparecieron estas hojas sobre su mesa. Leyó cada página, y decidió convertirlo en un enrome libro, para que nada se perdiera. _

_El hombre, con el peso de la vejez sobre su espalda, dejo el libro en manos de un hechicero sabio, que a su vez, se lo dejo a sus cuatro aprendices, de los cuales todos eran inmortales. _

_Como eran magos, podían viajar a través del libro, verificar que todo estuviera en orden, pues hay una condición que los escritores dejaron en la página final del último cuento, del que nadie sabía, y estaba escrito en rima:_

"_**Palabra por palabra,**_

_**Están escrito los cuentos,**_

_**De magia y aventuras**_

_**De romance y sueños.**_

_**Con el "erase una vez" **_

_**Empezaras una historia,**_

_**Que siempre será igual **_

_**Y que quedara en tu memoria.**_

_**Pero deberás ver bien, **_

_**Que nada cambie en ello,**_

_**Porque al primer revuelo**_

_**Los otros seguirán su ejemplo.**_

_**El desastre se desatara,**_

_**No habrá ningún remedio.**_

_**A menos que haya alguien **_

_**Que termine con….."**_

_Lo demás en la advertencia estaba quemado, debido a que antes de morir, uno de los escritores, el más travieso, quería ver lo que sucedía._

_Los magos con cada viaje veían algo distinto, los seres de esa tierra, podían crecer en edades y tamaños, y pronto se darían cuenta de que su mundo era algo ya dominado y se causaría el cambio que los mandaría a la destrucción. Los brujos con su magia, echaron un embrujo, donde ninguno de sus habitantes sufriera un cambio, y así sus historias se repetirían, sin sospechas. Pero como hubo un escritor travieso, también había un mago travieso. Él no embrujo una zona del mundo al que llamaron "Fantasya", zona donde habitaba una niña de capa roja que iba a ver a su abuela._

_Y esa niña, es la causa de que empiece nuestra historia…._

"_Erase una vez…."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

YYYYYYYYYYYY….AQUI ESTA! THE FIRST CHAPTER! HAHAHA! (Se siente Alfred).

Aclaro lo del RusPru y PruHun: Habrá dos prusias, para cada uno (para Iván y Eli). Y así todos felices wiiiii!

Este fue el prólogo:** "Erase una vez...".**

El capítulo uno será: **"Erase una vez…un cambio".**


	2. Erase una vez: un cambio

De vuelta con el primer capítulo del fic**!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

**Parejas:**

** Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun**, **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**Disclaimer:** si fuera yo Himaruya, Hetalia seria mío. Pero ***revisando su cuerpo*** soy mujer, y no me llamo Himaruya u-u

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Para empezar, hay que comenzar mucho antes… mucho, mucho antes. Con el cuento que todos conocemos…

**_Caperucita roja._**

**_Érase una vez _**_una niña que siempre usaba una capa roja, que su madre le dio cuando era más pequeña. Desde entonces, la llaman "caperucita roja"._

_Un día, ella y su madre se enteraron de que la abuela de Caperucita se había enfermado. Por lo que la madre le pide a su hija que le lleve medicamentos y comida, dentro de una canasta. _

_Antes de irse, su mamá le dice:_

_−En el camino, no hables ni confíes en desconocidos, ¿entendido hija?− dice advirtiéndole._

_−Entendido mamá− dice con dulzura._

_Caminando en el bosque, ella se salió por accidente del camino. Y sin darse cuenta se topó con una criatura. Un lobo. El animal, al ver a la niña se le acerco, pero siendo un ser astuto y malévolo, no iba a ser con buenas intenciones._

_−Pequeña niña− dice el lobo, con una sonrisa "confiable"− ¿te has perdido?_

_−Si− asiente con inocencia− ¿me puede ayudar? Me dirijo a la casa de mi abuela, que vive cerca de unos manzanos._

_El lobo, sabiendo donde quedaba, le señalo un sendero: −si lo sigues, llegaras a la casa de tu abuela –afirmo a la menor. Ella, sin saber sobre los planes malvados de él, hizo caso a lo que dijo._

_Cuando se fue de su vista, la criatura se fue por otro sendero, el más corto para llegar al hogar de la anciana. _

_Al llegar, el lobo escondió a la abuela, que por su enfermedad, no podía luchar contra las fuerzas del animal. Tomo de un cajón las ropas de la mayor y se las puso, ocultando su figura salvaje y grotesca. _

_Caperucita roja, sin saber lo que le esperaba. Toco la puerta y con un claro: "pasa~", ella entró. Vio a su "abuela", que estaba tapada hasta su nariz por una manta. Se le acerco y con la curiosidad de la niña que es, señalo:_

_−Abuela, que grandes ojos tienes._

_−Son para verte mejor, mi niña− dijo la "anciana" con voz rasposa._

_−Abuela –repitió caperucita− que orejas tan enormes tienes− decía señalando las orejas lobunas que tenía su "abuela"._

_−Son para oírte mejor− repitió con la misma voz._

_−Abuela− dijo ahora con asombro− que dientes tan grandes tienes− señalo la afilada dentadura._

_−Son…−se pausó, para sonreír macabramente− para comerte mejor!_

_Con eso último, se destapo y atrapo a Caperucita, que empezó a gritar de terror. El grito de la niña se escuchó hasta los oídos de un cazador, que al oírlo, corrió en su dirección. _

_Para suerte de Caperucita Roja, el cazador llego cuando la iba a tragar. Empezando a dispararle, el lobo aterrorizado, huyo de la casa, y no se volvió a saber más de él._

_Así todos vivieron, felices para siempre…_

Y así se ha repetido siempre.

No sé si recuerdan que uno de los magos no hechizo una zona de Fantasya. La zona no hechizada, era el mismo lugar donde vivía Caperucita Roja. Que desde ese último relato, cuando era una niña, ya han pasado 9 años. Tienes 19 años, ahora.

9 años después, desde que fue contado el relato…

Caperucita Roja, ya no era una niña, era una joven de 19 primaveras. Ella se dirigía a la casa de su abuela, que extrañamente, se enfermó de la nada. Tenía medicamentos y comida en la canasta que su madre le entrego. Ella le dijo: "_En el camino, no hables ni confíes en desconocidos, ¿entendido hija?"_ y no sabía porque razón, esa frase la sentía muy repetida.

En el último tiempo, se dio cuenta que no recordaba NADA de su pasado. No recordaba su niñez. Lo único que se mantuvo en su memoria fue cuando su madre le aviso que su abuela estaba enferma, y que debía ir a verla.

**−"¿Por qué siempre me siento vacía?"− **¡a ella le encantaba ayudar! Porque ir donde su abuela se sentía… ¿repetido?

Su cara estaba medio tapada por su capa roja, mientras su mirada estaba dirigida al canasto entre sus manos, el cual apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos.

Si no hubiera estado distraída, se hubiera dado cuenta que una mirada amatista oscura la vigilaba.

**−"Ya es hora"−** pensó, el lobo. Se movió entre los árboles, hasta el más cercano al camino de la chica.

El lobo, en sí, no sería un lobo si no fuera por sus garras y cola. Parecía más un joven de 20 años, de cabello rubio, de ojos violetas ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa, pantalones y botas negras. Afilo sus sentidos para el momento de la sorpresa. Algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que debía quitar la canasta que tenía la chica.

**−"AHORA!"−** se avisó mentalmente, dando un salto hacia el camino, posicionándose frente a la chica que dio un sobresalto por la sorpresa.

Con una sonrisa confiada, el "lobo" se dirigió a ella, quedando demasiado cerca.

−Pequeña− dice con una sonrisa "confiable"− ¿te has perdido?

Al ver como la chica no le respondió, se enojó. Viendo que tampoco lo miraba, la tomo bruscamente de los hombros y apretó su agarre.

−Si no dirás nada− escupió− al menos mírame…

Por primera vez, la chica subió su mirada, quitándose la capucha que cubría su rostro, y lo que vio el "lobo" causo que su corazón se detuviera.

Una joven, que tenía su cabello rubio ondulado sujetado por dos coletas bajas, unos ojos, igual de violetas que los suyos, pero que estaban escondidos detrás de unos cristales. Con una mirada inocente y distraída. Y qué decir de sus labios. De un color rosa suave, que estaban curvados en una sonrisa tímida.

El "hombre" pudo sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora, también sintió su sangre subir a sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas en el acto.

−Si− asiente con inocencia− ¿me puede ayudar? Yo… ehm… voy a…

Pero el muchacho no era el único prendado. Caperucita se quedó embelesada con la figura del hombre.

−"Demasiado apuesto"− pensó− "¡¿pero que estoy pensando?!"− se recrimino en su mente, al tiempo que se sonrojaba, empeorando las cosas para el otro.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, hasta que el muchacho decidió cortarlo.

− ¿Cuál es tu nombre?−pregunto. Ella dejo sus pensamientos de lado para responderle.

−Ca-Caperucita Roja− dijo con voz suave y cohibida.

−No− dijo el otro− me refiero a tu nombre. Pues no creo que tu madre te haya llamado "Caperucita Roja".

−Por su-supuesto que no me llamo así, mi nombre es Maddie.

−Maddie−repitió él− lindo nombre− afirmo, creando un sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas− Soy Michael− se presentó.

−U-Un gusto, Michael− le tendió su mano, y él, educadamente se la apretó, sintiendo ambos una corriente eléctrica cruzar por todo su ser.

−Y… me dijiste que estabas perdida− hablo Michael sin soltar sus manos− ¿adónde ibas?

−Ah, pues… ya no me acuerdo− suelta una leve risa que hizo que el otro casi soltara un suspiro− pero sabes, siempre… siempre quise saber que hay más allá del bosque… ¿tú no?

−La verdad es que sí− soltó sinceramente. Fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea− oye, si tú no sabes a donde dirigirte,.. Y ambos tenemos curiosidad por saber que hay más allá de lo que conocemos… quizás debamos ir a investigar…juntos.

Maddie se encontró encantada, olvidándose de todo. De su madre, de su abuela, TODO. Michael soltó con dificultad su mano. Empezó a caminar, adentrándose al bosque, y ella le siguió…

Sin saber, que lo que acababan de hacer, causaría la posible destrucción de todo lo que conocen…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Primer capítulo! ¡Viva!

¡Comenten por favor**!** ***se pone de rodillas implorando***

Les aviso que en cada capítulo hare una pregunta:

**1.-** ¿Cuál es tu cuento favorito?, ¿Con que personaje de Hetalia lo comparas?

No prometo subir todos los días pero lo intentare.

Acepto tomates, wurst, Gilbert, Suiza, Rumania, pasta, scones** (quizás), **té, etc… pero criticas destructivas no, eso no.

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	3. ¿Como se rompió el hechizo?

Segundo capitulo, adórenme! Soy una deidad!...ok, no lo soy ¬n¬ Pero igual ámenme, merezco ser amada y no temida (?)

Agradezco a las que ya comentaron y me juraron lealtad bajo palabra! Está bien, igual háganlo ¬u¬

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos** (solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

**Parejas:**

** Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun**, **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**Disclaimer:** si fuera yo Himaruya, Hetalia seria mío. Pero ***revisando su cuerpo*** soy mujer, y no me llamo Himaruya u-u

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entre Maddie y Michael había un silencio incómodo. Al salir del camino y adentrarse en el bosque no se dieron cuenta de la dirección en la cual se dirigían, solo fue un impulso.

Luego de media hora, se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos. Michael trataba de olfatear algo en el ambiente, que les diera una señal de alguna aldea o camino, sin embargo no la había. Además se desconcentraba, pues de vez en cuando su vista se dirigía a la chica de capa roja, que apoyada sobre un árbol, balanceaba sus pies mirando con interés su alrededor. Dándose cuenta a donde miraba, dirigía sus amatistas hacia otra dirección, volviendo a buscar señales de vida.

Maddie hacia cualquier cosa para entretenerse; mirar los árboles, a los animales, a Michael… siendo este último el que captaba más su atención. Con solo verlo un cosquilleo le entraba en su ser, y cuando creía verse descubierta, se escondía tras su capa roja, para no hacer notar su sonrojo.

La incomodidad de ambos termino cuando Michael consiguió un olor, el de una persona.

−Vamos− dijo dirigiéndose a ella. La muchacha tomo su canasta y se acercó.

− ¿A dónde?− pregunto curiosa. La cercanía de ambos, hizo que Michael se pusiera nervioso.

−A-ah…pues− nervioso, apunto hacia una dirección− hacia allá.

Dicho lo último, ambos empezaron a caminar, siguiendo el agudo olfato del más alto.

Un rato después…

El olor los guio hasta una zona con menos árboles, donde encontraron algo sorprendente.

Una joven, que al parecer tenía la misma edad que Maddie, estaba tendida sobre lo que parecía una pequeña cama. Vestida con ropajes de noble, color verde. De piel pálida, y cabello castaño oscuro suelto, sostenido por un cintillo rojo, agregando un extraño rulo rebelde. Parecía dormir pacíficamente.

− ¿Ustedes quiénes son?− dijo una voz masculina.

Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos sobre la chica durmiente, direccionando sus miradas hacia el chico de la voz.

Tez morena, ojos verdes, cabello negro alborotado. Al igual que la chica vestía ropas de la realeza, color azul. Los miraba con desconfianza y tenía su mano derecha dirigida hacia su espada que estaba en su cinturón.

Michael, por instinto preparo sus garras, dispuestas a atacar. Pero Maddie, temiendo que algo malo sucediera, se puso frente al otro chico, en conclusión, en medio de ambos hombres.

−E-espera…−hablo rápidamente y nerviosa− no-nosotros no queremos atacarte. Solo veníamos buscando una persona que nos ayudara a encontrar un camino…

El misterioso chico, alejo su mano de la espada. Cambio su mirada desconfiada por una sonrisa despreocupada y alegre.

−Oh! Vale− dijo sin quitar su sonrisa− creía que teníais intenciones de hacerle algo a ella− señalo a la chica dormida− pero bueno, al menos habrán testigos de lo que hare− dicho y hecho, se acercó a la muchacha de respirar pausado.

− ¿Hacer que?− hablo Michael, ya más tranquilo, pero confundido por las acciones del otro, que solo sonrió más, y se inclinó hasta la altura de la castaña, acercando sus rostros.

−Romper…el hechizo− el moreno cerró sus ojos sin borrar la sonrisa, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Entonces ocurrió algo extraño.

De la nada se vio una luz cegadora aparecer y tronar: un rayo.

Cerraron sus ojos por la luz que propino el rayo, a excepción del chico que aun acortaba la distancia… y entonces…

**¡PLAF!**

El sonido de una cachetada se escuchó por todo el bosque. Maddie y Michael abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa, al igual que moreno, que cayó sentado, sobándose su mejilla derecha, que estaba enrojecida.

La mujer dormida de pronto estaba despierta, con el ceño fruncido, en una mueca de enojo, además de su mano izquierda levantada y aun con la posición de haber dado un golpe.

Diez segundos después, la mujer exploto:

− ¡¿Quién TE CREES PARA QUERER BESARME ASI COMO ASÍ, BASTARDO?!−grito/pregunto con enojo en su voz.

−A-ah…yo…yo…−apenas hablaba el golpeado, impactado por el asombro.

− ¡RESPONDEME AHORA, MALDICIÓN!− exigió la castaña mucho más molesta por no recibir respuesta.

−Pe-pero tú…−señalo sin salir de su asombro. Los otros dos excluidos solo los miraban sin entender nada.

− ¡¿PERO YO QUE, IMBECIL?!−dijo al borde de su paciencia.

−T-tú…estabas hechizada…el beso te…despertaría− decía aun asombrado. La chica iba a decir algo pero en vez de eso, mostro una mueca de dolor y se encogió sobre sí. Maddie, compasiva como siempre, fue a ayudarla.

− ¿Qué te sucede?− su suave voz podía denotar su preocupación. La otra, aún encogida sobre sí, levanto su rostro hacia la rubia.

−Mi dedo…mi maldito dedo, duele como el infierno− le mostro la causa del dolor a la otra chica.

Los hombres casi se caen de espaldas por lo que dijo la mujer, pero lo cara de horror de la ojivioleta, evito esa acción. Se acercaron, y al igual que la de capa roja pusieron la misma expresión.

El dedo índice, de la mano derecha de la del rulo, además de sangrar a más no poder, estaba de un color verde, como si estuviera…

−Envenenado− dijo el ojiverde en voz alta. Los otros tres lo miraron.

− ¿Qué cosa?− dice el de vestimentas oscuras, mientras el moreno sale de sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose a todos.

−Por eso...por eso yo quise…besarla− dijo mirando a la castaña, que con su expresión de dolor, también mostro una mirada fulminante, que pasó desapercibida para él.

− ¿A qué se refiere?− esta vez, Maddie habló.

−Mi padre, quien es amigo del Rey de estas tierras, me mando a encontrar y besar a la princesa embrujada.

¿Princesa? Esperen ¿la chica del rulo, era princesa? Y si el otro era amigo del Rey, agregando las ropas lujosas que tenía ¿significaba que él era un príncipe?

− ¿Embrujada?− preguntaron a la vez, ambos rubios, quienes se sonrojaron por la acción.

−Si− afirmo el pelinegro− se supone era una princesa embrujada desde su bautizo, por una malvada bruja, que la maldijo, que al cumplir sus 19 años*****, se pincharía con la aguja envenenada de una rueca, y que caería en un sueño de muerte− termino el príncipe.

−Pero eso no explica porque quisiste besarme− dijo con voz dificultosa la princesa, y mirada de cuchillo.

− ¡Ah! Porque dejo la condición de que un beso de verdadero amor rompería con el encantamiento− explico con una sonrisa despreocupada.

En cambio la otra se lanzó a golpearlo, siendo detenida por el lobo.

− ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA DICES?! ¿AMOR VERDADERO?, PUES TE DIRE ALGO, BASTARDO: NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO EN MI VIDA. POR LO QUE SI ME HUBIERAS BESADO, YO SEGUIRIA DORMIDA! Y TÚ SUELTAME, PARA HACER QUE ESA SONRISA DE IDIOTA DESAPARESCA DE SU ROSTRO!−lo último fue dirigido a Michael, que se negó a soltarla.

El príncipe, en vez de estar asustado, más bien parecía encantado. Nunca había visto una chica con ese carácter ¡Le encantaba! Ahora sí podía creer en el amor a primera vista…y primer golpe.

De un segundo a otro la chica dejo de moverse. Miro su dedo "afectado" y sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

−Ya…no me duele−dijo sorprendida, y los otros tres vieron como el color verde del dedo, cambiaba al color de la piel de la afectada, a la vez que paraba de sangrar y parecía restaurarse.

−Eso significa… que el hechizo se rompió… ¿sin haberte besado?−dijo consternado el de la realeza. Michael soltó a la princesa que por la sorpresa no quiso golpear al "bastardo". El lobo se acercó a Maddie, quien estaba de cuclillas, tendiéndole una mano. Ella sonrojada, acepta el acto, y él la ayuda a levantarse.

−Vámonos− dicto al levantarla− solo hemos estado aquí pintados− empezó a caminar a una dirección al azar, y la de coletas lo siguió.

La princesa, viendo que los dos rubios se iban, les grito.− Oigan! ¿Adónde van?

−No te incumbe− dijo sin voltear a ver la monarca, que frunció el ceño enojada.

−Nosotros vamos a alguna aldea cercana, o adonde haya gente− hablo con educación la tímida chica, volteándose para explicarle a la princesa.

La castaña, puso sus manos en jarra. Poso su mirada en el príncipe y luego en los viajeros. Se puso a pensar durante unos segundos y concluyo: −Voy con ustedes.

− ¡¿Qué?!−exclamaron los tres ahí presentes.

−Como oyeron−dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

− ¡Pero…debes volver conmigo para que nos casemos y pasemos una vida juntos!− explico el príncipe con mirada triste. La monarca frunció el ceño, pero camino en dirección al lobo y a Caperucita Roja.

−Por esa misma razón. No pienso casarme con un desconocido− dijo poniéndose al lado de los viajeros.

El príncipe también pareció pensar un poco, hasta que con una sonrisa radiante, se puso al frente del grupo y con ojos brillosos pidió: − ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

− ¡¿Qué?!− exclamaron los otros tres.

− ¡Así es!− sus ojos se dirigieron a la princesa− si no te quieres casar conmigo porque apenas nos conocemos, entonces puedes conocerme en este viaje, ¡así me querrás!− afirmo feliz.

Ella solo puso una mirada amenazante y retadora.

−Ya veremos− con eso empezó a caminar a otra dirección− creo recordar que por aquí se podía llegar a un pueblo… creo− la voz de Maddie la detuvo.

− ¿Co- cómo te llamas?− la princesa mira a la de caperuza roja, suavizando su mirada.

−Chiara− aclaró, y siguió caminando.

−¡Y yo..!− habló el monarca sonriente− ¡soy el príncipe Antonio! ¡Chiara espera al Jefe!

El príncipe le siguió dando saltitos felices, mientras se podía escuchar "Tú no eres mi Jefe, maldición".

**−"Hora de alejarnos de esos locos"−** se dijo Michael. Pero cuando quiso decirle a Maddie que le siguiera, está ya no estaba donde la vio por última vez.

− ¡Vamos Michael!,¡ Somos los últimos!− buscándola con la mirada, la encontró caminando en la misma dirección del par de "locos".

Con un suspiro de resignación, camino en la misma dirección que los tres anteriores.

**−"Nada puede empeorar"−**se convencía a sí mismo.

Oh, Michael. Ese par que acaban de encontrar, son más normales comparándolos con el próximo que se encontraran.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Romana y el Jefe España aparecieron! ¡Viva yo! Que narcisista soy XD

Bueno, bueno, espero les guste el capítulo.

**(*) = **En realidad, ella se pinchaba a los 16 años, pero no quería hacerla más chica que Maddie, así que lo cambie **(como lo hare en todo este fic XD).**

Aviso, que en el futuro, quizás ponga canciones de Disney, y sé que las amaran… lo sé todo :3 ok no -w-

¡Comenten! ¡Si es gratis, po**! *se puso chilena***

Acepto tomates, wurst, Gilbert, Suiza, Rumania, pasta, scones** (quizás), **té, etc… pero criticas destructivas no, eso no.

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	4. Demasiado enredados

¡Volví!

Ahora con el tercer capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos** (solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

_-Curvados: _Canción.

**Parejas:**

** Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun**, **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**Disclaimer:** si fuera yo Himaruya, Hetalia seria mío. Pero ***revisando su cuerpo*** soy mujer, y no me llamo Himaruya u-u

**Aviso:** En el capítulo de hoy, empezare desde la perspectiva de otro personaje que se nos unirá.

**Canción:** "Mi vida empieza así" de la película "Enredados".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**−"¡Debo correr, debo correr!"−**se decía a sí mismo mientras corría a toda su velocidad− **"que no me atrapen!"**

Era mediodía, y aun cuando el ruido de la guardia real que lo perseguía, se dejó de oír, siguió corriendo. No podía hacerlo, debía alejarse de aquel lugar…aquel…aquel…

Decidió tomar un descanso, necesitaba respirar. Jadeaba por la falta de aire, y se sentó sobre el pasto.

**−"No se detendrán,… aun estando muy lejos, no se detendrán"−**se reclamaba, para luego buscar con la mirada alguna pista de que lo seguían.

De repente, un rayo estruendoso hizo su aparición.

La luz del rayo lo desconcentro y cegó por un momento, en el cual no vio la raíz detrás suyo, por lo que dando un paso en retroceso, cayó de espaldas. En la caída, se empezó a maldecir a sí mismo, pero descubrió que…

− ¿Una pared de hojas?− dijo desconcertado. Se levantó, y con curiosidad, decidió ver que había detrás de esa pared.

Se encontró con una torre muy alta.

Él, viendo que estaba muy bien escondido el lugar, tomo la decisión de esconderse dentro de la torre.

Escalo y escalo, agradecido de tener fuerza en sus brazos. Llego a la única ventana que había en la torre y la abrió. Al entrar, cerró la ventana y soltó un largo suspiro.

**−"Estoy cansado…"− **pensó. Luego, su vista se dirigió a la bolsa que tenía consigo, y reviso lo que había en el interior.

Unas manzanas, pan, un espejo, brújula, un mapa, una capa y…

−Gilbird− dice sacando al pollito amarillo. Él pio en respuesta, y el chico sonrió en respuesta, para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio− Al fin solos…

**¡CLANCK!** Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente.

Detrás de él había una muchacha de un laaaaaaaaargo cabello castaño adornado con una flor naranja en el lado derecho de su cara, ojos esmeraldas, que usaba un vestido lila hasta sus tobillos. Tenía levantada con ambas manos una sartén, mientras una expresión de espanto adornaba su rostro. −

−¡Gyaaa!− exclamo mientras se alejaba del cuerpo inconsciente. Desde una distancia prudente, empezó a observar al sujeto. Tomando el suficiente valor, se acercó al chico tirado, y movió con su sartén la cabeza del hombre. Miro sus rasgos: pálido y albino. Sus ropas eran las de un ladrón. Miro hacia una pared de la torre, donde estaba el dibujo de un "monstruo" rojo, con colmillos aterradores.

Con la punta de su "arma", busco si había colmillos pero solo encontró una dentadura común y corriente. Removió el cabello que tapaba los ojos del chico, y pudo ver mejor su rostro.

Soltó un suspiro, viendo al hombre más atractivo de su vida. Si solo pudiera ver sus ojos…

− ¿Ah?−el muchacho despertó de golpe, revelando el color de sus ojos: rojos.

El momento no duró, ya que la chica le dio otro golpe por el susto.

−Santo cielo..., ay, santo cielo− se decía a sí misma− No puedo creerlo, golpee a…este hombre… yo sola!−dijo asombrada/feliz –Si mi madre estuviera aquí, sabría que puedo defenderme sola y podré salir de la torre! Wujuhhh! –exclamo con felicidad y dando saltitos.

Se detuvo al tener una idea: **−"¿y si logro que él me ayude a salir?".** Ese pensamiento la emociono, y soltó unos pequeños grititos, sonriente.

−Oh! Pero lo debo convencer− recordó el detalle de que el albino quisiera rechazar su petición. Se sentó en la escalera, y se puso a pensar su plan.

Rato después…

El albino se empezó a quejar: **−"que golpe"** auch...− intento sobar su cabeza, pero al segundo descubrió que estaba atado a una silla con…− eso es… ¿cabello?− miraba la extensión de pelo castaño, hasta llegar a unos ojos verdes que lo miraban desafiantes.

−Luchar… luchar no te servirá−dicto ella, firme.

−Qué?− pregunto, confundido. El sonido de como ella se movía fue escuchado.

Pero de la oscuridad, apareció una joven de 18 años, que con sus ojos determinantes, avanzaba hasta él.

− ¿Quién eres y quien te ayudo a encontrarme?− pregunto, aferrándose a su defensa.

−Aja− se atrevió a decir, algo atontado por la visión de la mujer.

− ¿Quién eres y quien te ayudo a encontrarme?−repitió la pregunta, apretando el agarre y su mirada.

−Ejem− carraspeo− yo no sé quién seáis, ni que treta es la que me trajo aquí, pero me gustaría decir…−se pauso, cambiando su expresión −…hola− dijo con mirada galante− me llamo Gilbert Be...−se detuvo− eh… solo Gilbert− rio nervioso.

La ojiverde solo pensó: **−"cambio de parecer, es un idiota" **okey, okey…bien, Gilbert a secas, te tengo una propues-

−No me interesa lo que me pidas −interrumpió−, solo quiero mi…−detuvo su frase, empezando a buscar con la mirada− oh no, ¡¿Dónde está mi bolsa?!−decía desesperado.

−Oh, ¿hablas de esta bolsa?−señalo el objeto que tenía en su mano, mirándolo a él con burla. El ojirrojo la miro molesto.

−Te lo diré una vez: ¡Da-mé-la!− hablo/grito, desafiando a la chica con la mirada, a la vez que trataba de zafarse del cabello.

−No hasta que me escuches y aceptes lo que diga− con un tirón, apretó los agarres del pelo sobre el cuerpo masculino, que se quejó.

−Está bien, suéltalo− dijo resignado. Ella sonrió.

−Bien…sácame de esta torre− sin titubear, soltó la petición. Gilbert la miraba extrañado.

− ¿Cómo dices que dijiste**? (1)** pregunto. Ella, con otro mechón de cabello, tiro de una palanca que abrió una pequeña ventana, mostrando unos dibujos pintados en las paredes− wow− susurro asombrado.

−Desde hace mucho tiempo, mi sueño es irme de la torre− señalo unos dibujos de ella, en los cuales estaba corriendo por lo que parecía un pequeño bosque. En otro estaba rodeada de flores, y otro de ella acariciando conejitos, etc.− y tú−lo señalo− serás mi guía, o si quieres llamarlo de otra forma, mi compañero de viaje.

Gilbert procesaba la información, y tomo una conclusión: −si yo te ayudo… me devuelves mi bolsa?

−Sí, y te juro Gilbert, que yo jamás, jamás en la vida he roto una promesa, JAMÁS.−Con eso último, puso una mirada de no aceptar una negativa. El hombre se lo pensó unos segundos:

−Okey, te ayudare.

− ¡Ay! ¿En serio?− dijo tan emocionada, que por accidente paso a llevar al albino, golpeándolo con la sartén− oh, ¡ups! Lo siento… jeje.

− ¡Auch! O-oye, aun no se tu nombre− dijo, mientras ella lo desenvolvía.

−Ah, es cierto, se me olvidaba. Soy Elizabeta Héderváry−afirmo sonriendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− ¿Y se supone que era esta la dirección que debíamos seguir?−dijo cansado y molesto el rubio de negro. La de vestido verde se volteo a verlo con una mirada venenosa.

−Tú cállate, que ni tu supuesto "súper olfato"− hizo seña de comillas− nos ha ayudado.

− Además había dicho que "creía" que había un pueblo en esa dirección, es común que se haya equivocado− defendió Antonio.

− ¡Tú ni hables, bastardo acosador!−escupió al moreno, que no quito su sonrisa, solo suspiro enamorado.

−Por favor, princesa, no sea tan dura con Michael−la dulce voz de Maddie se hizo oír, y el mencionado se sonrojo levemente, por la forma en que ella lo defendió− tampoco con su majestad Antonio, que la defendió a usted.

Chiara miro a la de caperuza roja, quien tembló levemente por la mirada dura de la monarca. Pero esa mirada se suavizo al instante, mientras volvía su vista al frente. Antonio se acercó a Michael, y le empezó a susurrar:

− ¿Tú crees que Chiara sea lesbiana?− pregunta que hizo que el lobo casi se desmayara por la estupidez que acababa de escuchar.

− ¿Porque lo dices?− quería saber de dónde saco esa tontera.

−Pues, no sé si has notado que cuando Chiara mira a Maddie, su mirada se vuelve dulce− se explicó el de tez bronceada.

−Son cosas de chicas. Chiara de seguro tiene un rencor contra los hombres, nada más− aunque no cabía duda que esa conclusión le molestara. Había sentido ¿celos? No lo sabía.

−Vale, creo que tienes razón− rio el príncipe− es solo que…

− ¿Solo que, qué cosa?−pregunto con curiosidad.

−Es que tú pones la misma mirada cuando la miras a ella, a Maddie. Hasta podría decir que estás enamorado de ella− soltó así sin más, sonriendo tontamente. No se dio cuenta que sus palabras afectaron al otro, enrojeciéndolo cual manzana.

**−"¿Soy muy obvio?"−** se preguntó interiormente. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas de su mente. De repente se detuvo y observaba su alrededor alerta− quietos− dijo.

− ¿Quiénes crees que somos? ¿Perros? Pues mira quien habla− le reclamo la ojimiel.

−Espera Chiara−el príncipe también se puso alerta.

− ¿Q-que sucede?− Maddie se aferró más a su canasta, asustada, también se acercó al lobo.

La princesa se acercó a Caperucita (sin admitirlo) asustada. Los dos hombres seguían revisando con la mirada, hasta que se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de galopes. Estos se hacían más y más fuertes, y ellos no se movían.

Vieron a un escuadrón de guardias reales acercárseles y rodearlos. Los cuatro se juntaron, para no ser golpeados con los caballos. Uno de los guardias, el superior al parecer, se acercó a la chica de canasta, quien temblaba asustada.

− ¿Qué hacen por estos lares, extranjeros?− interrogo con expresión seria e intimidante.

−A-ah…Ah…−tartamudeaba intimidada por la mirada del guardia.

− ¡Responda!− insistió molesto. Ella dio un pequeño brinco, y Michael se puso delante de la chica, protegiéndola− muchacho, responde!

−No tengo el placer, ni quiero− espeto toscamente.

−E-espere!− hablo Antonio, viendo que el soldado podría golpear a su compañero− yo, soy el príncipe Antonio, hijo del Rey Andrés. Ella− señala a Chiara− es la princesa Chiara, hija del Rey Flavio. Nosotros solo vamos al castillo de mi padre, para presentarle a mi prometida, la princesa. Ellos dos−señalo a los rubios que estaban demasiado juntos− son nuestros… sirvientes…−Michael lo miro asesinamente, igualmente Chiara, excepto Maddie que apenas respiraba.

El soldado estaba procesando la información, para mirar a Antonio: −haga que su sirviente sea más respetuoso.

Antonio asintió, sonriente y aliviado, pero tenía una duda.

−Oiga, ¿qué hacen en este bosque?

−Hmph, estamos buscando a alguien. Para ser más gráficos, un muchacho de su mismo tamaño−señalo− muy pálido, albino y ojos rojos. Sera muy fácil para ustedes identificarlo, por si se lo cruzan por su camino− terminando eso, se fue galopando con los demás soldados.

−Joder, se te olvido preguntar dónde había un pueblo o algo bastardo− dijo la castaña− ¡además, te repito que no pienso casarme contigo jamás!

−Fusosososo nunca digas nunca, Chiarita−río tontamente el "bastardo".

− ¡No me llames "Chiarita", estúpido!− del enojo se puso roja.

−Awww fusososososo pareces un tomatito− rio enternecido, mientras ella se ponía más roja por la furia.

−Muchachos, hay que seguir− Maddie empezó a caminar, y los otros tres también.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− ¡¿No vienes, preciosa?!− grito Gilbert mientras bajaba de la gran torre. Desde la ventana, Elizabeta miraba abajo, indecisa, sosteniendo su cabello.

−_ Estoy tan cerca de ese mundo externo_–miraba con duda la tierra verde− _A eso tan grande voy... no me atreveré_ –devolvió su vista al interior de su hogar− _Aquí estoy... por fin, tengo que hacerlo__¿Y si...? – d_ijo casi dando un paso de vuelta su encierro, pero vio una cosita amarilla volar hasta su hombro. Un pollito, que quería salir. Y decidió...− _No! lo hare... –_Gilbird pio en su hombro, señal para la chica de dar el gran paso.

Bajando, vio como el pelo de Elizabeta caía en cascada, y la mencionada bajaba en esta, como si lo hiciera de una cuerda.

−Wujuuuuh! –exclamo la chica. Pero llegando casi hasta el pasto, se detuvo. Miro el suelo, y puso con cuidado su pie izquierdo, poniendo después el derecho, y ambos comenzaron a jugar con el césped.

_ –Césped y tierra son igual que imagine_se recostó en el mismo, sintiendo la suavidad de estas_La brisa sopla y va con ella viajare –_observaba embelesada un diente de león, y el viento al soplarlo los separo, y ella se levantó y los siguió, hasta toparse con el agua fría del río_− ¡Esto es sentirse libre! por primera vez __ –_tomo un poco de agua y lo tiro por el aire, sonriente. El pequeño Gilbird empezó a volar y Elizabeta lo miraba, comenzando a correr _− Y... voy corriendo, jugando, danzando, siguiendo, saltando, atando, soltando, latiendo_su carrera termino al salir del escondite, por la pared de hojas_− salpico y giro, y al fin yo lo siento. Mi Vida Empieza Así..._

Hubo un momento de silencio para la del largo cabello…

−Lo…hice…Lo hice… LO HICE!− Repetía incrédula− ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!

−Este va a ser el día más largo de mi vida− susurro para sí mismo Gilbert, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

−Pío− el pequeño pollito se posó en su hombro izquierdo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nuestros cuatro viajeros estaban cansados, y por votación unánime descansaron bajo un gran árbol.

−Maldita sea− se quejó Chiara− si hubiera sabido que no encontraríamos ningún poblado en casi más de un día, me hubiera quedado en esa cama, fingiendo que dormía.

−Vamos Chiara, no seas pesimista− en un intento de ánimo, aparece Antonio, recibiendo la "mirada especial" de la del rulo.

Un poco más alejados de esos dos, estaban Caperucita y el lobo, sentados.

− ¿Quieres una fruta?− le ofreció la de lentes. El otro asintió, y ella, feliz, le paso lo poco que quedaba de sus provisiones− oh, vaya…

− ¿Qué sucede?− pregunto el ojivioleta. En respuesta, ella se rio suavemente.

−Mi madre estaría muy enojada al saber que use la comida para la abuela, y que se la doy a un grupo de desconocidos. Y aun así, no me arrepiento de dártelo, digo dárselos – voltea su cara sonrosada. Michael no mostraba expresión, más su corazón latía despavorido.

Los cuatro estaban conversando en parejas; Michael y Maddie, Chiara y Antonio.

− ¡Qué gran día!−escucharon una voz alegre.

−Vaya, no pensé que te haya gustado este día, Chiara. Luego del problema con los soldados y la gran caminata−hablo el ojiverde, aguantándose la risa**− "parece que es bipolar".**

−No fui yo, quien dijo eso, bastardo− aclaro ella.

Todos se levantaron, y decidieron en silencio seguir esa voz tan animosa. Al llegar, se encontraron con una chica sollozando… y luego dieron en el detalle de su largo, largooooo cabello.

−Wow− dijeron al unísono.

−Ahora compadezco de esa chica por sus problemas capilares− afirmo la de la realeza.

Segundos después, vieron otro joven acercársele. Y tal vez, el cansancio y la impresión por la extensión de pelo que tenía la castaña, causaron que se les olvidara sobre la descripción que los guardias reales les dieron anteriormente.

−Ejem− carraspeo, mientras se ponía a su altura− oye, creo que es obvio, que ahora te encuentras en una guerra, contigo− afirmo poniendo una mano en su barbilla. La castaña detuvo sus sollozos y lo miro, con duda.

− ¿Qué?− pregunto sin saber a qué se refería. El muchacho se levantó.

−Obviamente solo tengo unas piezas; madre sobreprotectora, un viaje prohibido −señalo− es bastante delicado. Pero yo calmare tu conciencia. Esto es parte de crecer: algo de rebeldía, algo de aventura, es necesario, y sano también− dice con sonrisa arrogante. Gilbird se posó en su hombro, piando, como si afirmara lo dicho por el albino.

− ¿E-eso crees?− pregunto secando sus lágrimas, y sonriendo.

−Lo sé. Ya no te agobies por esto, créeme − puso su pierna izquierda sobre una roca, y se apoyó en la pierna− que tu madre se lo merece, ¿no? Que le rompas el corazón y estrujes su alma, ¡claro! Pero es algo que tienes que hacer− se cruza de brazos, sonriente. Ante lo último, la cara de Elizabeta cambio a uno de culpa**− "bien, bien, el plan está funcionando".**

− ¿Romper su corazón?− pregunto culpable.

−En dos− dijo mientras sacaba una uva de una planta, y la observaba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

−Estrujar su alma− apretó un mechón de cabello, con mucha más culpa que antes.

−Como una uva− como dijo, estrujo la uva que tenía en su mano.

−La lastimaría mucho, tienes razón− Gilbert levanto a la "culpable", esperanzado de que su plan resultara.

−La tengo.− el muchacho fingía una cara de pena, mientras la del vestido lila tenía la mirada perdida− Cierto. Qué pena− dramatizo un poco− Escucha, esto me duele mucho pero… te libero del trato− empezó a caminar en dirección contraria. La cara de sorpresa de Elizabeta no se hizo esperar.

− ¿Qué?− dijo sin creerlo.

−Así es− tomo la sartén tirada de la chica, mientras Gilbird piaba y observaba desde el hombro de su amo− No me lo agradezcas. Hay que dar la vuelta, y te guiare a casa. Tu sartén –con una sonrisa, le entrego el mencionado objeto. Con su brazo derecho la rodeo por los hombros, empujándola en dirección a la torre− yo recupero mi bolsa, tú y tu madre trabajan en una relación basada en la confianza y lealtad, y TADA! Olvidamos que todo esto paso− la muchacha frunció el ceño y quito el brazo que la rodeaba.

− ¡NO! Quiero una aventura− dice decidida. **(2)**

El muchacho iba a protestar, pero una tercera voz hizo su aparición.

− ¡Ah! Qué suerte, porque nosotros estamos en una− dijo Antonio saliendo de los arbustos. Los otros dos se sobresaltaron, y los otros restantes salieron del escondite. Chiara reclamaba a Antonio de exponerse, siendo los otros cuatro sus espectadores.

−Eh… disculpen− hablo Elizabeta− ¿dijeron que están en una aventura?− sus ojos brillaron, esperanzada.

−Bueno, pues…−el español iba a contarle la verdad, pero en un segundo se arrepintió− ¡claro que estamos en una aventura! Una en la que todo es impredecible.

La chica de la flor, empezó a dar saltitos emocionada.

− ¡Entonces me uno a ustedes!

− ¡¿Qué?!− Tanto Gilbert, como los otros tres, exclamaron.

− ¡Bienvenida al equipo maravilla!− dice el siempre sonriente muchacho.

−Pe-pe-pe-pero….−el ojirrojo no sabía que decir**.− "¡Alto! Eso significa que me libera del trato, kesesesese soy libre"−** se alejaba de puntillas.

− ¡Espera!−la voz de su dolor de cabeza lo detuvo− que yo vaya con ellos no te libera de nuestro trato.

− ¡¿Qué cosa?!−reclamo él.

−Yo aún tengo tu bolsa, y no te la devolveré hasta que termine esta aventura−sonríe confiada.

Michael observo todo ese show, y ese tiempo fue suficiente para poder sentir un olor, no, muchos olores: un pueblo, quizás.

−Hay una aldea en esa dirección− señalo. Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba el lobo, y Gilbert se petrifico.

− ¿N-no crees que te equivocas? Quizás sea, ehm, una casa llena de enanos jeje –el albino en un intento por desviar la coordenada señalada.

−No, hay demasiados aromas humanos. Vamos− iba a comenzar a caminar, pero Elizabeta se le adelanto.

− ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡La aventura nos aguarda! **(3) −** animados por la chica, todos le siguieron el paso. A excepción de Gilbert, quien fue llevado en el hombro fuerte de Michael.

**−"Estoy muerto"−** pensó el albino.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡HE TERMINADO!

Me tarde más de lo que quise, no era mi intención dejarlas con la intriga u.u

Será mejor que les aclare algunos puntos:

**(1)=** es la frase que dice Miley en "Hannah Montana". Yo casi siempre he dicho esa frase cuando no me puedo creer algo.

**(2)= **es escena es demasiado exacta como es en la película "Enredados", quise hacerlo igualito para la aparición de nuestro grupo adorado.

**(3)= **no tuviste infancia si no escuchaste esa frase de "Up: Una aventura en las alturas".

**Pequeñísima aclaración:** Andrés el nombre de 2p España, y Flavio el de 2p Romano. Por eso la amistad **(y uno que otro romance… ok no).**

Tranquilas/os, Gilbert se convertirá en el irritante narcisista de siempre, y Eli le dará sus sartenazos merecidos. Todo volverá a ser como lo conocemos.

**Pregunta de hoy:**

¿Qué creen que esconde nuestro Gilbo? ¿Por qué no quiere ir a ese lugar y de que escapaba?

¡Espero sus conclusiones!

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	5. Detrás de la zapatilla (parte 1)

**¡BIENVENIDOS AL HIMALAYA!...¿helado?**

Nahhhh, no hay helado (ohhhh u.u) pero si capitulo (yeiii XD).

Los penúltimos integrantes de nuestro grupo se unen en este capítulo ¡ Aquí empezara la aventura! Ayayay creo que será un grupo muy grande, pero al menos valdrá la pena, se los aseguro.

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos** (solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

_-Curvados: _Canción.

**Parejas:**

** Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun**, **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**Disclaimer:** si fuera yo Himaruya, Hetalia seria mío. Pero ***revisando su cuerpo*** soy mujer, y no me llamo Himaruya u-u…. quizás soy su hija *u*…Nop, no lo soy**... (Ohhhh)…** debo hacer la prueba de ADN.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los seis integrantes del grupo maravilla** (1) **llegaron cerca de lo que parecía un reino muy grande. Siendo muy grande también tenía un enorme castillo, y enormes casas y fuentes.

Todos querían entrar en él, curiosos de saber que había. Bueno, casi todos.

− ¡Muchachos! ¿Alguien desea ver 100 poses asombrosas de mi asombrosa persona?− dijo con narcisismo, pero disimulando su nerviosismo.

−No− dijeron al unísono. El lobo y la princesa con un tono de molestia, y Caperucita y el príncipe con una gotita en la sien. Excepto la castaña, que se le acercó y le dio un sartenazo en la cabeza.

− ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué te ocurre, marimacha?!−se quejó el albino.

− ¡¿Cómo que marimacha?!− le grito furiosa la ojiverde, dándole varios golpes más.

− ¡PAREN USTEDES DOS!−el grito de Michael fue escuchado por todos− ¡ELIZABETA, DEJA DE GOLPEARLO! ¡Y GILBERT, NADIE QUIERE VER POSES, NARCISISTA IDIOTA!−Todos se estremecieron ante las órdenes del rubio. Él respiro hondo, recuperando la compostura− Bien, ahora entremos.

Todos entraron sin dudar a las palabras del lobo, y vieron a muchas personas apuradas, corriendo de un lado a otro, llevando consigo objetos. No sabían a que se debía ese revuelto, hasta que Antonio diviso algo que colgaba en medio de la plaza principal. Era un letrero que decía:

**"Feliz Cumpleaños, príncipes".**

−Vaya, están celebrando un cumpleaños ¡que divertido!− dijo Antonio con mucha alegría.

−Si sigue irradiando tanto entusiasmo, juro que tomare la sartén de Elizabeta y lo golpeare hasta la muerte− aclaro la princesa de verde, con el ceño fruncido, al lado de Michael, con la misma expresión.

−No te detendré− dijo el de negro. Viro su vista a la chica de capa roja, que también irradiaba entusiasmo, como una niña pequeña. Eso causó que una discreta sonrisa se posara en su rostro. Elizabeta se acercó a la rubia y comenzaron una conversación. Luego cayó en un pequeño detalle.

**−"Uno… dos…tres…cuatro….cinco…"−**contaba a cada uno de los muchachos, y al llegar al último número…− ¿Dónde está Gilbert?

Los cuatro chicos, que estaban sumidos en sus conversaciones y vacilaciones, también notaron la ausencia del albino.

−Si se escapó y lo encontramos, ¡le daré el golpe de su vida!− afirmo Elizabeta, agarrando su "arma" con fuerza, mientras el enojo se introducía en su ser.

Caminaron por todos lados, buscando al chico de enorme ego. Chiara se distrajo al divisar un puesto que llamo su atención.

−Tomates~− susurro la de rulo, con fascinación. Camino en dirección a los tomates y empezó a observarlos. Intercambio un pequeño brazalete de oro que tenía en su mano por muchos tomates. La mujer, dueña del puesto, se alegró de recibir tal objeto. Una parte de Chiara, se sintió complacida al ver la felicidad de la mujer, claro que no lo demostró.

Comiendo un tomate, no tomo en cuenta de que otra persona caminaba en su dirección distraída, hasta que…

− ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!− exclamo/quejo la princesa en el suelo, recogiendo los tomates que se le cayeron de la bolsa. La otra persona también se agacho a recoger las frutas/verduras de color rojo.

−Perdóneme, estaba algo apurado− se disculpó (por lo que podía denotar en su voz) el muchacho− tengo que prepararle la cena a mi madrastra y mis hermanastros.

La ojimiel levanto la vista, observando a un chico de cabello rubio rozando lo albino, usando una bufanda lila, que al parecer, era lo único que se mantenía bien, debido a sus ropas casi andrajosas, quizás de sirviente. Este la miro a los ojos, dejando ver unos ojos violetas, iguales a los de su amiga de Rojo y al lobo.

−Toma− guardo los tomates en una bolsa que él tenía− para que no se te caigan− dijo con amabilidad.

Antes de agradecerlo, el muchacho pareció desaparecer.

−Pero que extraño tipo− señalo la muchacha castaña−, aun así, fue muy amable.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El muchacho con el que tuvo el incidente con Chiara corría con todas sus fuerzas, apresurado. Cuando se detuvo, fue delante de una casa alejada del reino.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, y en vez de entrar por la puerta principal, entro por la puerta trasera, la de la cocina. Dejo la comida en la mesa y se preparó para empezar a cocinar.

− ¡Iván! ¿Dónde estás, muchacho ingrato?− el grito de una mujer lo detuvo en su tarea.

−Y-ya voy, madrastra− aclaro el aludido. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala principal, encontrándose con su madrasta, Aleksandra **(2). **

Aleksandra era de cabello marrón oscuro, ojos rojos, y siempre usando un vestido negro. A todo el mundo de la nobleza le explico que era porque siempre estaba de luto por la muerte del padre de Iván, su esposo. Ella estaba sentada en un sillón costoso, tomando un alcohol llamado, vodka.

− ¿Se puede saber porque tardabas tanto? Teníamos hambre desde hace una hora, y a saber tú lo que hacías− tomo un sorbo de vodka, como pausa.

−L-lo siento, Ale- digo madrastra− se corrigió ante la mirada dura de la mujer− ahora estaba preparando la cena…

−No es necesario− interrumpió la de mayor edad− nosotros nos dirigimos al baile de cumpleaños de los príncipes. Prepárales lo que usaran y que luzcan bien. Ahora− volvió su atención a su bebida alcohólica.

−Como usted pida, madrastra− con la cabeza levemente gacha, subió las escaleras de la casa, dirigiéndose la habitación que compartían ambos hermanos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Vladislav **(3),** su hermanastro menor. Su cabello era grisáceo, casi albino, del que sobresalía un rulo anti gravitatorio, ojos de color morado claro, y le sonreía con timidez. El joven usaba un traje de noble con algunos colores pastel.

−Hola Iván, pasa. Necesitamos de tu ayuda para elegir bien lo que usaremos ¿No Dimitri**? (4)** –se dirigió a otro chico, el hermanastro mayor de Iván.

Era parecido a Iván, de no ser porque su cabello era rubio claro, sus ojos eran azules eléctricos, y su ropa estaba desordenada. Estaba tirado sobre su cama y se tapaba la cara con su brazo izquierdo.

− ¡No hablen tan fuerte, maldita sea!− se quejó el muchacho.

Iván se dio un suspiro de aliento, y sonrió forzadamente, como siempre lo hacía.

− ¡Bien, vamos a arreglarlos para el baile~!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− ¡Muchachos, aquí esta Gilbert!− Elizabeta aviso a sus demás compañeros. Los otros se reunieron en el lugar donde la de la flor, señalaba.

− ¡No!, ¡no me quiero ir de aquí!−forcejeaba el mencionado desaparecido, contra las fuerzas de la ojiverde. A eso se les unión Michael, consiguiendo que el otro saliera de su escondite.

−Am… ¿Por qué usa una capa?− pregunto Maddie, señalando lo que tapaba su cara y demás.

−Ah, porque soy tan asombroso que nadie NO asombroso soportaría verme− se excusó.

−Lo que tú tienes de asombrosidad, es lo que Chiara tiene de dulzura− se burla un poco la castaña, mientras la mencionada y Antonio no estaban. Michael se aguantó la risa.

El de ojos rojos le iba a reclamar, pero diviso a unos guardias y se escondió detrás de Michael. Ya los guardias lejos, sale de detrás del ojivioleta.

− ¿Qué pasa aquí?− Michael lo miraba acusadoramente. Elizabeta se unió a esa mirada de acusación, y eso incomodaba al de piel pálida.

−Yo…eh…y-yo…−balbuceo el acusado.

− ¡Muchachos, miren!− Gilbert agradeció la aparición de Antonio, que venía con unos sobres en su mano derecha− hoy será la fiesta de cumpleaños de los príncipes del reino, y como soy de la realeza; ¡conseguí invitaciones!

− ¿En serio?− pregunto sorprendida Maddie− pero ¿Qué usaremos? No creo que a la gente de la realeza le guste convivir con personas… corrientes como nosotros− dijo algo triste.

−Tú no eres corriente− dijo Michael desviando su mirada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

−Para eso estoy yo aquí− apareció Chiara, cargada con ropa− esto esta usado. Pero mientras vivía con mis tías, que de por sí eran malas en las tareas del hogar, siempre rompían sus vestidos. Yo los arreglaba y los mejoraba a la vez.

Los seis muchachos entraron en una tienda abandonada. Chiara arreglaba los trajes, usando a los mismos muchachos como modelos. No dejo en duda su talento para la moda.

Maddie usaba un vestido rojo, con toques y mangas doradas. Traía su cabello suelto, ondulado.

Elizabeta usaba un vestido similar, pero color verde oscuro. Su pelo estaba trenzado, llegando hasta sus tobillos.

Chiara arreglo un vestido morado que dejaba ver sus hombros, y unas pequeñas flores dibujadas en él, además de una capa lila. Se peinó con una coleta de caballo, dejando solo algo de su cabello suelto.

Michael y Antonio usaban casi el mismo diseño de traje, exceptuando que el del rubio era color negro y el de Antonio, rojo. Solo faltaba Gilbert, pero este parecía no ceder…

…pero Elizabeta le dio un golpe en la cabeza y ahí fue más fácil todo. Lo vistieron con un traje azul.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− ¡Apúrense, el carruaje vendrá en cualquier momento!− grito en un intento por apurar a sus hijos. Vladislav bajo la escalera con energía, vistiendo uno de sus trajes color pasteles.

− ¡Tenemos que ir?− pregunto con desgano Dimitri, vistiendo un traje con colores oscuros.

−DEBEN ir− aclaro la mujer de vestido negro− la princesa estará ahí, y hare que alguno de ustedes dos se case con ella. Así nuestros problemas financieros desaparecerán.

Los tres estaban en la sala principal, cuando la figura de Iván hizo su aparición, todos quedaron anonadados. Usaba un traje morado, muy elegante, junto con su inseparable bufanda.

−Iván… ¿que estas usando?− dijo Aleksandra, evitando enfurecerse con el chico, al lucir mejor que sus hijos.

−Pues… creí que también podría ir al baile con ustedes− dijo con simpleza el chico.

Aleksandra, apretó sus puños para no dejar salir su enojo, y una idea se posó en su cabeza.

−Pero niño− ella se acercó al muchacho− en serio piensas ir con…−y le rasgo una de las mangas−... esto? Oh no, ahora está peor− dice con fingida preocupación− espera te la arreglo− y siguió destruyéndolo, dejándola en harapos.

Desde el momento en que su madre rasgo el traje de Iván, Vladislav trato de intervenir, pero su hermano, igual de maquiavélico que su progenitora, lo retuvo, hasta el último momento.

Iván, viendo su traje destrozado, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas traviesas salieran, desapareciendo su sonrisa de siempre.

−Lo siento querido− dijo Aleksandra con desinterés− pero no vamos a llevar a un sirviente− lo último lo escupió.

Después de eso, Aleksandra y sus hijos se fueron en el carruaje que los esperaba, no sin antes que el menor se dirigiera al "sirviente" y le susurrara un "lo siento".

El de bufanda salió corriendo a la parte trasera de su "hogar", sin parar de llorar. Se detuvo ante el pozo de su casa y continúo sollozando.

El joven se distrajo un momento, al sentir como algo se posaba en su hombro. Miro hacia su hombro y vio una figura, que usaba un vestido rosa pomposo era la que tenía su mano posada en ella.

−Ósea, tipo ¿porque lloras?−le pregunto con preocupación.

−M- me rompieron el tra-traje que le perteneció a mi padre− dijo con tristeza− lo arregle, esperando ir al baile.

− ¿Y porque tanto interés en este baile en especial?− pregunta la persona arqueando una ceja con sonrisa pícara. El muchacho inmediatamente se sonrojo.

−Bu-bueno− empezó− hay una chica… me la encontré hace días en el bosque...y-y era la chica más bonita que haya visto en mi vida− dijo claramente sonrojado, pero su expresión cambio a una de tristeza− dijo que iría al baile… y ahora no podré ir− las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos violetas.

−Tipo, eso ya no será problema para ti− afirmo la figura aparecida− porque yo soy Feliks ¡tú hada madrina!−dijo con brillitos rosas rodeándolo.

−Mi… ¿mi hada madrina?−la consternación estaba expresada en su cara− pero tu… tu eres…−mirando los rasgos masculinos del otro.

−Obvio si, como que súper fabuloso~− al de bufanda le corrió una gotita por la sien− ay, pero no estamos hablando del fabuloso, sino de ti, Ivancito− de no ser porque él estaba devastado, lo hubiera golpeado con su grifo por el sobrenombre− hare que esos harapos horribles se transformen en un traje ultra mega fabuloso~− unos brillos rosas rodearon al "hada"− Bibidi babidi buu~−agito su varita.

Antes de que Iván dijera algo, una nube rosa lo envolvió. Segundos después, luego de toser un poco, se vio con un traje blanco impresionante.

− ¡V-vaya… es genial!− giro sobre su eje, encantado. Más feliz quedo al ver unos zapatos de cristal, o que brillaban igual que el cristal.

−Y eso no es todo~− repitió el encantamiento, dirigiéndose a unos ratones y una calabaza. Estos se convirtieron en unos corceles, un carruaje y el jinete− ósea, como que más fabuloso todavía~

−Wow, es asombroso− decía encantado el de traje blanco− todo está mucho mejor de lo que imagine− sonrió.

−Si querido, pero, hay una pequeña condición−su cara mostro seriedad− a la medianoche, todo lo que encante, incluido tú, volverán a la normalidad. Así que vuelve antes de esa hora… picaron~− soltó una risa risueña, y el aludido se cubrió sus mejillas sonrosadas.

−Si la vieras− suspiro enamorado− aunque… creo que tienes otros gustos~−susurro lo último para sí mismo.

−Apúrate Ivancito− lo empujo dentro del carruaje− tu dama te espera~

El carruaje comenzó a andar, e Iván miro detrás suyo, viendo, quizás, por última vez a la persona que lo apoyo para ver a la doncella que se robó su corazón. Mientras que este desaparecía en una nube rosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nuestro grupo privilegiado miraba anonadado** (a excepción de Antonio, e increíblemente Gilbert) **el interior del castillo.

− ¡Es precioso!− exclamo la del vestido verde, Elizabeta. Maddie asintió ante sus palabras, sujetando firmemente el brazo que Michael le había ofrecido. Este trataba de alejar todas las miradas que ponían encima de la chica, con sus miradas de lobo enfurecido. Claramente funcionaban− oye Chiara, si eres una princesa ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida viendo este palacio?

−Porque descubrí que era princesa, un día antes de mi cumpleaños− aclaro la chica, prestándole la atención a cada detalle de todo.

Alguien paso rápidamente al lado de Maddie, golpeándola en el proceso.

− ¡Ten más cuidado, niña ingrata!− una mujer vestida de negro paso a su lado, seguida de un chico con traje oscuro, quien se rio ante la acción de la mujer.

−Disculpe a mi madre− Maddie volteo su rostro, observando a un muchacho con un traje de colores pasteles− es algo…amargada− Maddie le quito importancia. Él hizo una leve reverencia y siguió a su hermano y madre.

−Bueno, al menos él se disculpó por parte de su madre− trato de tranquilizar la de vestido rojo, viendo como Michael, Chiara y Elizabeta se preparaban para matar a alguien.

− ¡Ostias!− exclamo Antonio llamando la atención de todos− ¡Gilberto se nos desapareció de nuevo!

−AHORA SI QUE LO MATÓ− el grito de la castaña de verde no se hizo esperar, llamo la atención de todos. Rio avergonzada, apartando a sus amigos a otro lugar− Hay que buscarlo. Lo único que quiere ese idiota es escapar del trato que hicimos él y yo.

−Vayamos en parejas− determino Michael, quien tomó del brazo a Maddie antes que alguno de los otros lo hicieran.

−Elizabeta, busquemos al cerebro de pollo− Chiara se alejó con la mencionada, dejando al ibero con la palabra en la boca.

− ¿Y con quien me voy yo?− lloriqueo. Escucho un "pio" a su lado− ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Gilbird, con que tú si estás aquí.

−Pio.

−Vale. Tú debes saber dónde está Gilberto, así que llévame a él− mostraba seriedad, pero su expresión cambio a una enamorada− para volver con mi Chiarita~

−Pio− el pollito voló hasta una puerta, y se posó sobre el pomo. Antonio se acercó, asegurándose que nadie le seguía, y giro esta.

En el interior de la sala, todo estaba oscuro. Iba devolverse, de no ser porque Gilbird siguió piando y voló hasta otra puerta. Con torpeza el chico pasó por la sala, y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Del otro lado, escucho voces.

−Es increíble que hayas vuelto, cuando la idea era que no− una voz femenina fue lo que escucho.

−Lo sé, no me critiques eso –esperen… ¿esa voz no era de…?− pero hubo unos inconvenientes y trate, te juro, trate de no volver.

−Aish, este no era el plan. Al menos uno de nosotros debió de escapar− se quejó la mujer− debemos buscar la forma de huir…hermano.

Hermano…

¿Hermano?...

¡¿HERMANO?!

El estruendoso ruido de la puerta al abrirse fue escuchada por las únicas personas que estaban en la habitación.

− ¿A-Antonio?− pregunto nervioso Gilbert, viendo al príncipe que estaba estupefacto.

−Gilbert, ¿Quién es él?− señalo la mujer que lo acompañaba. Al parecer de 20 años, pálida, muy bonita. Pero lo sorprendente era que era igual a Gilbert, descartando el hecho de que ella tenía el cabello hasta la cintura y que usaba un vestido blanco con un cinto negro en su cintura. Mismo color de cabello, mismos ojos, y misma pose arrogante.

−Él es… Antonio, un príncipe y amigo mío− dijo el chico.

−Gilbert… ¿qué sucede aquí? Ella… ella es...−señalo aun sorprendido a la chica.

−Ella es Julchen, mi hermana y…−tomo una bocanada de aire, para soltar lo que diría− la princesa de este reino. Yo soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, y soy un… príncipe−declaro finalmente.

Antonio quedo como una estatua.

−Pio− Gilbird y su piar era lo único que se oyó.

**Un rato después…**

Antonio procesaba la información que le fue dada ¿Gilbert un príncipe? Aun no se lo podía creer.

−El plan era este− comenzó el descubierto príncipe− en la noche, creamos una distracción que causo que los guardias se alejaran de nuestra habitación y de los alrededores. Escapamos por una puerta de la que solo yo y mi hermana sabíamos. Cuando todo salía bien, los guardias volvieron y atraparon a Julchen− señalo a la mencionada− y ella me pidió que la dejara, que continuara corriendo− Soltó un suspiro− todo bien hasta que me topé con esa estúpida torre, e hice el trato con esa marimacha, que nos encontráramos con ustedes y volverá al reino por su culpa!− se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Antonio acusadoramente.

−Pero ¿Por qué querían huir?− se atrevió a preguntar y fue Julchen la que respondió.

−Porque en este baile, nuestro padre, el Rey Gilen **(5), **influenciado por nuestro tío Lutz **(6),** nos comprometerá con una mujer noble, en el caso de Gilbert−señalo al albino− y con un hombre noble, en mi caso.

−Eso siempre pasa muchachos… bueno en mi caso no− rio, aunque las miradas cómplices de los otros dos no lo tranquilizaban− hay algo más−afirmo con seriedad.

−Si− hablo Julchen− se nos volvió muy extraño que Lutz apoyara una idea de nuestro padre. Lo seguimos, y encontramos una habitación secreta, parecía pertenecerle. Lo vimos hablando con unos espejos, al parecer mágicos…

**Lo que vieron los muchachos…**

Se habían escondido en un armario, y observaron a un hombre adulto, de contextura fuerte, rubia, ojos lilas, con cicatrices en su cara.

−Esperamos que ya haya cumplido su parte, Lutz−la voz de una mujer fue la que hablo− ya que si no lo ha hecho, el plan se viene abajo.

−Puff− bufo el hombre− por favor Victoria **(7)** obviamente lo hice, me favorece después de todo. Al menos no los traicione como lo hizo Lucía **(8),** al tratar de proteger a la niña que embrujo.

−No se debió encariñar con la niña− la voz de otro hombre se oyó− ese es el error al convivir con el enemigo.

−Sadiq tú no hables, has vivido bajo el mandato de la emperatriz –le reclamo Lutz.

−Con su hermana− aclaro el nombrado Sadiq− y ustedes ya saben que eso también es parte de lo planeado.

−Lástima que los demás no hayan podido unírsenos para esta reunión− hablo otra segunda voz femenina− Todo se debe a lo que ha pasado en estos días.

−Rayos repentinos en el día. Es inusual, y eso pone nervioso a todo el reino, mi querida Carmen **(9) **− el rubio se dirigió a la segunda voz femenina.

−Lo que no sabemos, es que hacer con el rey, que de por sí, es temible − dijo Sadiq.

− ¿Ah sí?− pregunto molesto Lutz.

−Eso si es poder− dijo Sadiq, al parecer sin notar la molestia del otro.

−Es verdad− Victoria también lo apoyo− oigo el nombre y tiemblo.

−Gilen~− nombro al rey, el hombre en el espejo.

−Uhh~− pareció temblar ella− otra vez− desafío.

−Gilen~− repitió.

−Uhh~~−volvió a temblar.

− ¡Gilen, Gilen, Gilen~~!−Sadiq volvió a nombrar al monarca, y la fémina tembló repetidamente. Los tres en el espejo rieron.

−Ay, qué miedo− rio por el juego la mujer. Carmen no paraba de reír.

−Estoy rodeado de idiotas−dijo en voz alta el de cicatrices **(10).**

−¡Ah! Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que si importa es que ya nos desharemos de los mocosos que tienes por sobrinos− los albinos retuvieron las ganas de salir de su escondite, porque eso los expondría− pero que vamos a hacer con tu hermano ¿vas a matar al rey Gilen?− dijo en broma Sadiq.

El rubio pareció dudar de si contárselos o no, pero después de todo ¿eso quedaría entre ellos, no?

−Precisamente− sonrió tenebrosamente, sin ver las expresiones de sorpresa de los albinos. El desconcierto de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar.

−_Yo sé que no tienen cerebro− _comenzó a hablar Lutz_−Tiene más un infame animal –_continuo−_Mas tienen que hacer un esfuerzo. Me escuchan o puede irles mal _– determino el rubio−_Se ven sus miradas ausentes,__ no pueden en nada pensar –_si los príncipes hubieran visto mejor, verían las muecas de indignación de los "invitados"−_Mas hablamos aquí de linajes, inconscientes no deben estar_− les reclamo a sus compañeros distraídos−_,__Lo que viene será nuestra vida, la esperanza de hacerlo mejor. Una nueva era se encuentra muy cerca_− dijo seguro.

_− ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros? _– le pregunto/reclamo Carmen.

_−Escucha como los otros _–le respondió el "anfitrión"−_Yo sé que es un riesgo, tendrán recompensa para los que sigan mi juego.__ Y lo mío yo logre tener ¡Listos ya!_− termino de hablar el germano.

_−Sí, estamos listos, bien listos_− afirmaba Sadiq, hasta caer en un detalle_− ¿Para qué? _–pregunto confundido.

_−Para la muerte del rey_− declaro finalmente el hermano del Rey.

_− ¿Qué, está enfermo? _–pregunto tontamente el otro hombre.

_−No, tonto, _−el de ojos lilas retuvo sus ganas de golpearlo−_ vamos a matarlo, y a sus hijos también− l_o último solo él lo escucho.

_−Buena idea. ¿Quién necesita rey? –_dijo Victoria.

_− ¡Nadie, nadie, la la-la la-la la!_− cantaban burlonamente al unísono, Carmen y Sadiq.

_− ¡Tonto! ¡Sí habrá un rey!_exclamo enojado el hombre rubio.

_−Pero dijiste que- _−trato de explicarse, confundido el otro.

_− ¡Yo seré el rey!_− explico finalmente Lutz−_ Apóyenme y el poder lo tendrán para ustedes_− finalizo.

_− ¡Sí, arriba, que viva el rey! ¡Que viva el rey! ¡Que viva el rey! _–alabaron los tres−_Y socios seremos, no lo olviden, de un rey a quien van a adorar._

_−Ya es hora que yo les obligue, a ciertas acciones tomar _–diciendo eso, hizo con su dedo atravesando su cuello, simulando que lo cortaban− _Tendrán una gran recompensa, aunque más voy yo a recibir. Sin mí no tendrán ni una pizca ¡Es algo que debo decir! _–aclaro a sus compañeros.

_−Listos ya para el golpe del siglo. Listos ya para un acto genial –_decía el cuarteto.

_−Planeándolo todo (el poder) con mucho cuidado (Mucho más) a un lado me hacían (Otra vez) y no me querían (Sin parar)_ − las cuatro voces se escuchaban al unísono, pero Lutz era el que más claro se oía.

_−Seré respetado, amado, alabado, por el gran portento que soy _–hablo con egocentrismo− _Y mis sueños al fin llegaran ¡Listos Ya!_

_–Nuestros sueños veremos llegar_ _-_ los otros tres hablaron al mismo tiempo.

_− ¡Listos ya!_− finalizaron los cuatro, riéndose macabramente **(11).**

Pasado un rato, la reunión del cuarteto finalizo. Los tres espejos dejaron de funcionar y Lutz salió de la habitación. Los mellizos salieron del armario, e igualmente se fueron, para planear su huida.

Fin Flash-back…

−Pero, hay algo que no me cuadra− dijo Antonio luego del relato de los ojirrojos− Aun huyendo del castillo, y que no se casen con ningún noble, eso no causa mucha diferencia en el plan de su tío, igual mataría a su padre con ustedes lejos. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué escaparon? O más bien, trataron.

−Nosotros dos− dijo Gilbert, señalando a su hermana y a él− encontramos un mapa de las tierras. Pero no solo las de nuestro reino…

−Encontramos otros reinos− termino la frase la chica− y vimos dibujados en cada uno, cruces. Parecían señalizar el paradero de los aliados de Lutz, y a que reino pertenecían. Había uno en cada uno de ellos, y suponemos que lo que desean es destronar o asesinar a los herederos o poseedores de los tronos…

−Pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que también había uno en medio del mar, y otro en tierras más alejadas, desconocidas− continúo Gilbert−. Al final, sacamos una conclusión…

−Desean apoderarse de todo el mundo− concluyeron los dos albinos.

− ¿Co-cómo?− el moreno estaba mucho más sorprendido que antes

− Tomamos la decisión de hablar con cada rey, reina o cualquiera de alto mando, para forjar una alianza contra estos ruines traidores− termino Gilbert, diciéndole la idea que podría solucionar sus problemas.

−Y… ¿Dónde está ese mapa, del que hablan?− buscaba razonamiento en todo aquello.

Julchen saco de un mueble cercano lo que, suponía, era el mapa.

−No hubieras llegado lejos sin esto, después de todo, tonto− le recrimino a su mellizo. Este solo la miro asesinamente. Se lo paso a Antonio, quien observaba los detalles.

Era cierto, había cruces en cada reino del que conocía. Miro que en el mar también había uno, en la profundidad, quizás. Vio también nombres desconocidos, y frunció el ceño ¿Por qué nunca le hablaron de la existencia de otras civilizaciones? Había gato encerrado.

Y entonces, algo ilumino su mente y les sonrió a los príncipes que lo vieron desconcertados por su cambio de actitud.

−Oye, Gilbert~− hablo con su tono alegre− Eli nos habló del trato que ella y tú hicieron antes de encontrarse con nosotros.

−No me lo recuerdes− se quejó el de piel pálida, recordando a su actual dolor de cabeza.

−Pues… al final y al cabo la cumplirás, chaval− los ojirrojos se veían más confundidos todavía− le prometiste una aventura ¿cierto? Pues quizás este viaje que planean, sea la aventura que busca− le explico el de ojos verdes al de ojos rojos.

Los hermanos se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron entre sí. Podría funcionar. Por una parte, harían las alianzas para irse en contra de los traidores y derrotarlos en el camino. Y por otra parte, Gilbert cumpliría con su trato y se libraría de Elizabeta.

− ¡Nos encanta la idea!− hablaron al unísono. Antonio rio por la coincidencia de las palabras de los príncipes.

Tocaron dos veces la puerta del cuarto, y los tres se paralizaron.

−Su alteza, ¿esta lista?− la voz de una anciana mayor se escuchó del otro lado.

−A-Ah…−balbuceo la princesa, viendo asustada la puerta. Los otros dos no sabían que hacer.

− ¿Su alteza, está bien?− pregunto la mujer preocupada al no recibir respuesta.

−Ah, ¡sí!− respondió por fin Julchen−Espera un segundo− miraba a su hermano y Antonio buscando un escondite, al igual que ellos. De repente Antonio señalo la puerta de la cual salió. Él, Gilbert y Gilbird, salieron por esa puerta− eh, ¡Pasa!− ordeno Julchen.

Del otro lado, pegaron sus orejas a la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

− ¿Qué pasa, Larissa **(12)?−** pregunto la albina a la anciana. Esta, dándole una reverencia, decide hablar.

−Su padre la está esperando para presentarla ante todos− le hablo con una voz dulce− Y, si me permite opinar, espero lo pase bien en su cumpleaños, aun con la ausencia de su hermano− la anciana mostro un semblante de tristeza.

−Descuida Larissa− quito importancia al tema con un gesto de su mano− para mí, es como si estuviera a mi lado− echo una mirada rápida a la puerta en la que estaba su mellizo.

Julchen salió de la habitación, seguida de la anciana ama de llaves.

Este baile no se diferencia a muchos. Eso pensaba la muchacha, sin saber que un chico de ojos violetas y con bufanda sería la diferencia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El capítulo es bastaaaaannnte largo, y lo dividí en dos.

Ahora, aclarando los números en los paréntesis:

**(1)=** así lo llamo hasta ahora **XD** si quieren pueden dejar en sus comentarios algún otro nombre para el grupo.

**(2)=** Nombre de Nyo! Rusia 2p. Se lo puse yo.

**(3)= **Nombre que le di a Nyo! Belarús 2p.

**(4)=** nombre que le di a Nyo! Ucrania 2p.

**(5)= **2p Prusia. Aquí lo describiré como yo creo que es: muchos lo ponen como un fanático religioso y temeroso, pero por lo que he visto por ahí, es todo lo que era la orden teutónica. Valiente, pelear contra el mal, serio. Por eso lo puse como alguien temible, pero igualmente como lo era Mufasa **(explico en otro punto)** era bueno.

**(6)=**2p Alemania.

**(7)= **2p Seychelles. ¿Sorprendidas/os? Pues más se sorprenderán en el trascurso de la historia.

**(8)= **Nombre de Nyo! Italia 2p. En un capitulo futuro explicare sobre la supuesta traición que ella hizo.

**(9)= **Nyo! España 2p. Como he dicho ya verán su papel en el fic. Obvio es villana.

**(10)= **La escena de las hienas con Scar, donde una de ellas dice "Mufasa" la otra tiembla y le dice "Otra vez", y así como es en el capi. Creo que si no recuerdas o no viste esta escena no tienes infancia ¡Me parte de la risa cada vez que lo veo en la tele! XD

**(11)=** le cambie algunas palabras para que se concordara con el contexto. Son leves, así que no hace mucha diferencia.

**(12)= **Larissa es un personaje original mío. Es la anciana ama de llaves, que les tiene cariño a los príncipes.

Bien, espero comentarios de ustedes o si no hare que Iván las/los golpee con su grifo.

Lo villanos parecen ser el único grupo que se dio cuenta de estos extraños sucesos, y lo tomaran a su favor. Probablemente cambiaran los cuentos **(¡NOOO!)** siii. Si vieron a Sadiq de villano es por una razón: NO ME CAE BIEN **(cofcofdestruyeGiriPancofcof).**

**Desde el próximo capítulo responderé comentarios, así que COMENTEN, ¡o la amenaza de arriba se cumplirá!**

**Pregunta del capítulo:**

**Los villanos que aparecieron hoy ¿de qué cuento o película de Disney creen que son? La respuesta más cercana será la que tendrá una mini aparición especial.**

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	6. Detrás de la zapatilla (parte 2)

**Gil: ¡Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO CON EL ASOMBROSO YO!**

**Yo: Oye! ¿De dónde saliste? Vuelve a la historia.**

**Gil: NO! No puedo soportar que el ruso ese se meta con mi hermana.**

**Iván: eh? Entonces los dos podemos… *se le acerca***

**Gil: ALEJATE RUSO COMUNISTA! *Sale corriendo***

**Yo: Gracias Iván.**

**Iván: No hay de qué *lo persigue***

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos** (solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

_-Curvados: _Canción.

**Parejas:**

** Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun**, **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**Disclaimer:** si fuera yo Himaruya, Hetalia seria mío. Pero ***revisando su cuerpo*** soy mujer, y no me llamo Himaruya u-u…. quizás soy su hija *u*…Nop, no lo soy**... (Ohhhh)…** debo hacer la prueba de ADN.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El salón de baile estaba repleto, con los invitados hablando entre ellos. Algunos de temas personales, pero la mayoría hablaba sobre la princesa.

−Dicen que es muy hermosa− hablo un duque viejo.

−Dicen que es muy rebelde− le decía una mujer mayor a sus amigas cotillas.

−Dicen que sabe pelear con una espada− decía una muchacha de la nobleza a otras de su misma edad. Hicieron gestos de indignación.

− ¡Que vulgaridad!− dijo otra.

Los murmullos pararon cuando Lutz, el hermano de Rey, se paró en la escalera.

−Presentado al gobernante de vuestro reino querido, el Rey Gilen Beilschmidt. Y su hija, la futura gobernante del reino, la princesa Julchen Beilschmidt.

La orquesta sonó, las puertas se abrieron y presentaron a los mencionados de sangre real.

Un hombre que pareciera el tiempo no afectara en su apariencia. Ojos carmesí, piel pálida, y cabello albino, atado en una coleta de lado. Su cara tenía una cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho. Sus ojos mostraban seriedad. Tenía un porte elegante, vistiendo el traje real y portando la corona.

Para su pueblo, había sido el mejor rey que han tenido, ya que siempre mostraba preocupación por cada habitante y por el bien de todos. Aún después de la muerte de su esposa Federica **(1)** y la desaparición de su hijo menor, salió adelante con sus dos hijos mayores, Gilbert y Julchen. La segunda, para él, era el recuerdo de su amada esposa, en personalidad, claro.

A su lado, una muchacha de 20 años, igual de albina que su padre, y ojos rojos, con un vestido blanco y un cinto negro en su cintura. Estaba peinada con una trenza, y sobre su cabeza estaba la corona de princesa.

Se sentaron en sus tronos, y todos le hicieron una reverencia.

Lutz carraspeó; − Los pretendientes, hagan una fila frente a sus majestades− exclamo.

Todos los muchachos hicieron una fila, y en el proceso, empujaron a Michael a la fila, alejándolo de su grupo. No pudo salir, pero agradeció que la fila se moviera rápidamente. Su vista estaba buscando a la rubia que lo acompañaba.

−Muchacho− oyó que llamaban al siguiente− ¡Muchacho! – volteo su cara hacia el hombre de la voz− Es tu turno, preséntate− le dijo entredientes, y lo empujaron delante del rey y su hija.

−Di tu nombre, de donde eres y que ofreces a mi hija para ser su esposo− la voz potente del rey Gilen fue oída por el lobo. Este no sabía qué hacer, así que miro a la princesa.

La estupefacción estaba en su cara, ¡miraba a Gilbert con cabello largo y con vestido!

− ¡Gil…bert?− susurro. La princesa fue la única que lo escucho.

−Padre, parece que este hombre retrasa la fila, y parece que no tiene mucho que dar, así que porque no pasamos al siguiente− convenció a su padre, que dejo que Michael se retirara.

−Michael, ¿Por qué esa cara?− pregunto preocupada Maddie.

−Hay un secreto que quizás Gilbert no nos contó− respondió el de traje negro. Después de eso, no aclaro nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Su majestad, soy Lady Aleksandra Braginsky− la mujer se presentó− y estos son mis dos perfectos hijos: mi hijo mayor, Dimitri− señalo al muchacho de ropas oscuras, que se tambaleaba debido a todo el alcohol ingerido. Impresionante que haya podido hacer la reverencia− y mi hijo menor, Vladislav− el chico de traje pastel hizo una reverencia tímida y algo torpe.

La muchacha apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, aburrida. Solo quería que todo terminara para irse con su hermano y los amigos de este. Lo visualizo en una esquina oscura, con Antonio a su lado, evitando que lo vieran todos.

Un "ohhhh~" general fue lo que escucharon los dos de sangre real. Julchen levanto la cabeza. Todos miraban atónitos a un chico con un traje blanco y bufanda lila, pero lo destacable eran sus zapatos de cristal.

Aprovechando que el mundo entero le prestó atención al misterioso hombre, se levantó de su trono y camino entre la gente. No vio cuando el muchacho de bufanda se dirigió a ella y le tendió la mano.

− ¿Quiere bailar?− pregunto cortésmente Iván. Julchen se sobresaltó al verse descubierta, y para bajar sospechas, acepto su mano.

−Está bien− contesto en un intento de ser educada. Él saco a la pista de baile a la muchacha, y la música se escuchó.

El vals que bailaban, parecía hecho para ellos. Algunas señoras suspiraron al ver a dos alamas gemelas al son del vals.

− ¿Se puede saber porque estás aquí?−le reclamo en voz baja. Iván no pareció inmutarse de la molestia de la chica.

−Dijiste que estarías en el baile, y yo quise… volver a verte− las mejillas del eslavo se encendieron. La germana bufó.

−Créeme, si fuera por mí, no estaría aquí− respondió− No era mi intención volver a verte, eres raro− eso le dolió al otro− pero fuiste amable conmigo y te debo mucho por haberme salvado.

−Tú caballo se descontrolo, casi caes a un acantilado y te salvé. No fue nada− su sonrisa mostraba sinceridad.

−No creo eso. Desde hace días ya no confió en nadie.

−Eso no evita que yo…− los nervios lo traicionaron, no sabía si declararse.

− ¿Que tú, que cosa?−cuando el muchacho no completo la frase, la curiosidad vino.

Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una campana lo interrumpió. Miro el enorme reloj del salón.

**−"Ya es medianoche"** Tengo que irme− Iván detuvo su baile y salió corriendo hasta la salida.

Julchen quería preguntarle porque ese repentino deseo por irse, pero el sonido de un trueno y el resplandecer de un rayo continúo las campanadas. El viento apago todas las velas en los candelabros.

Las chicas del grupo maravillan, se abrazaron a Michael.

− ¡Chiara!− el español llamo a su "amada"− hay que irnos muchachos− el lobo agradeció en silencio al chico, ya que se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire.

La princesa albina miraba a su alrededor a oscuras, pero fue jalada por otra persona. Lucho en contra del extraño para librarse.

−Jul, Jul, soy yo, Gilbert− le explico en voz baja. Al instante, dejo de luchar y lo abrazo− ven, tengo el mapa, nos vamos− tomo la mano de su melliza, y corrieron hasta la puerta secreta.

Se encontraron con Antonio y los demás. El albino los guio hasta la puerta, espero que todos entraran y fue el último. La cerró y prendió una antorcha cercana. Le siguieron en silencio, sin preguntarle sobre su nueva acompañante.

Ya afuera, Elizabeta fue la que hablo.

− ¡¿Qué fue ESO?!− golpeo al muchacho en la cabeza− ¿Por qué nos sacas del baile, idiota?

−Oye, yo soy la única que puede llamarlo así.

− ¿Ah, sí?− Elizabeta se dirigió a la otra albina− pues yo te diré algo…Tú…tu…− quedo anonadada.

El resto también quedo en el mismo estado, viendo a la princesa. Vieron el parecido entre ella y su amigo.

**….Procesando…procesando….procesamiento completo.**

− ¿GILBERT ES EL PRINCIPE?−Fue la reacción de todos menos Antonio. No era necesario averiguar mucho para ver que eran mellizos.

−Lo soy− dijo Gilbert− pero porque no mejor evitamos las preguntas, debemos irnos.

−Pio.

Nuestro grupo no dudo por el shock.

Llegaron cerca del camino, cuando otra vez un rayo y un trueno hicieron su aparición. Todos fueron cegados por la luz, causando el siguiente efecto: Julchen tropezó con su hermano, Gilbert empujo a Antonio y a Chiara, ambos empujaron a Michael y Maddie, y la rubia piso el cabello de Elizabeta (que se soltó en la carrera). Intentando librarse de las pisadas, tiro de su cabello y cayó de espaldas en medio del camino.

Un carruaje pasaba y pudo haber aplastado a Elizabeta.

Digo PUDO porque no sucedió. El jinete vio a la chica en el camino y detuvo la carroza.

La persona en su interior, salió para ver qué pasaba. Al ver a la muchacha en el suelo, decidió prestar su ayuda.

− ¿Te encuentras bien?− una voz suave e infantil ofreció su ayuda a la del laaaaargo cabello, quien acepto la mano que le ofreció.

−Gracias por no haberme atropellado− dijo en modo de broma.

Los muchachos se ayudaban a pararse. Chiara vio una figura ayudar a su amiga y la reconoció.

− ¡Ey! Tú, el de traje bonito–apunto al chico− ¿eres con el que me tropecé esta mañana?

El muchacho, miro a quien lo señalaba, y también la reconoció.

−Da, soy yo− afirmo.

−Genial, porque…−apunto el carruaje− ¿es tuyo?

−Eh, si… podemos decir.

− ¿Podrías llevarnos en él?

Iván dudo, pero vio entre los jóvenes a Julchen.

**−"¿Necesita ayuda?"−** pensó− **"pues…" **claro, los llevo.

Suspiraron aliviados. Subieron al carruaje y este comenzó a andar.

Ya no había de que preocuparse…hasta que el carruaje se transformó en una calabaza, y el jinete y los caballos en ratones. El grupo cayó en el suelo nuevamente.

− ¿Es acaso el día de las sorpresas o…−Chiara se interrumpió. Su grupo miro la razón de eso.

El eslavo estaba siendo envuelto por una nube rosa, y esta al dispersarse dejo ver la ropa de sirviente que siempre vestía.

−Un segundito− la de ojos rojos se dirigió al ruso con mirada enfurecida− ¿eres un sirviente?

−….si− acepto cabizbajo.

−…primero, me acosas... y luego me mientes…−siguió la albina.

−te dije que vivía en una casa de noble, pero no te dije que era un sirviente porque pensé que no me-

La cachetada que le dio la de sangre real al de bufanda fue escuchada por todo el bosque.

−Eres un mentiroso…−se dio la vuelta, verdaderamente molesta.

Nadie hizo nada, ni Iván, que borro su sonrisa.

El sonido de los guardias puso a todos alertas.

− ¿Qué hacemos?− Maddie se atrevió a preguntar, aferrándose más al lobo, asustada.

Iván levanto su cabeza y empezó a correr en una dirección.

−Tíos, creo que quiere que le sigamos− Antonio fue el segundo. El resto no dudo, pero Gilbert tuvo que llevarse a Julchen en el hombro.

− ¡No quiere ir hacia dónde va ese mentiroso! Me niego− el enojo se presentaba en la voz de la fémina.

−Quieras o no, tenemos una misión, y en una misión dejas los resentimientos para cumplir con el deber− le regaño su mellizo.

−No hables de eso Gilbert− reclamo la de sartén− tu misión es que yo pueda tener una aventura y solo te has quejado.

−Marimacha, ¿Qué crees que es esto?− se rio el albino.

Un rato más tarde…

El ruso los guio hasta una casa abandonada, o eso parecía.

−Aquí podrán descansar por la noche− dijo el chico abriendo la puerta maltrecha.

Dentro, el lugar estaba ¿ordenado?

−Esto no es un lugar abandonado?− se atrevió a preguntar Gilbert. Todos, excepto su hermana, lo miraron con la duda en la cara− es que se dice que en esta casa se cometió el asesinato de una familia.

A todos les recorrió un escalofrió.

−Esa historia es falsa− Iván era el único que no parecía asustado− sí, era la casa de una familia, que vivía muy feliz. Había una madre, un padre, y estos tenían tres hijos; dos niñas y un niño. Pero un día, un brujo maldijo a la familia. La madre desapareció, se dice que el mismo brujo se la llevo por su belleza. El padre se deprimió sin su esposa y para que sus hijos no sintieran la ausencia de su madre, se casó con otra mujer. Todo estaba bien, pero la desgracia volvió a presentarse, cuando las dos niñas, la mayor y la menor, desaparecieron, con la intención de buscar a su mamá. El padre no soporto vivir en la casa maldita, suponiendo que el único hijo que le quedaba terminaría igual que su esposa e hijas. Se mudó a una casa a las afueras del reino, con su nueva mujer y los dos hijos de esta… Pero este murió, dejando al niño en solo. Su nueva madre, no era como cuando su padre vivía, y lo trato como un sirviente después del funeral. El niño creció, pero nada cambio en cuanto a la actitud de la madrastra hacia él, y no lo ha hecho hasta el día de hoy− finalizo el relato.

Iván encendió unas velas para mejorar la iluminación.

−Eso no explica por qué este ordenado− reclamo el albino. El otro no le contesto.

−Si quieres puedo golpearlo− le susurró al oído la chica castaña de flor, a el ruso.

−si quiero golpearlo usare esto− y saco un grifo de Dios sabe dónde. Otro escalofrió por parte de todos.

**−"Me cae bien"−** pensaron al unísono Michael, Chiara y Elizabeta.

El eslavo repartió habitaciones, quedando así: Maddie y Chiara en la habitación de la hija menor, Julchen y Elizabeta en la de la hermana mayor, Antonio y Gilbert en la del matrimonio, y Michael e Iván el del hijo varón.

Las primeras no tuvieron problemas por la amistad que habían forjado en ese poco tiempo. En cambio, Julchen y Elizabeta…

− ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE "ESTUPIDO" A MI HERMANO, ¿OISTE?!−grito la albina, recibiendo un almohadazo de la otra.

−ÉL LO ES, Y ALGUIEN DEBE DECIRLE LA VERDAD DE SU FORMA DE SER. ADEMAS, CREO QUE SU MELLIZA ESTA EN EL MISMO NIVEL DE IDIOTEZ− le devolvió el grito Elizabeta.

− Retira lo dicho− amenazo Julchen.

−Jamás− desafío la otra.

Y una guerra de almohadas comenzó.

En la habitación del antiguo matrimonio…

Ambos príncipes estaban en la cama.

−Al menos no me toco el ruso− dijo Gilbert.

−Porque no me toco mi Chiarita?− lloriqueo el español.

−Cualquiera que este acompañado de mi asombrosa presencia, debería estar agradecido− dijo indignado. El de tez morena solo río.

−No te sientas mal mi amigo. Vayamos a dormir− cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido.

El albino también trato…

TRATO…

Minutos más tarde de quedarse dormido, sintió unas manos recorrerle por el torso. Pensó que era su imaginación, hasta que un cuerpo se pegó al suyo. De inmediato abrió los ojos, y giro lentamente la cabeza. Se horrorizo al ver a Antonio apegado a él.

**−"A- acaso él es...un…"−**pensó aterrorizado.

−Chiara… que linda te ves−hablo dormido el ojiverde. Gilbert no sabía si estar aliviado o asustado por el hecho de ser confundido con la chica del rulo−…te quitare ese vestido de tomates− el temor aumento más que antes.

Se separó con cuidado del ibero, y construyo una pared de almohadas.

Dos horas de su sueño de belleza perdida.

En el caso de Michael e Iván, no hubo problemas…excepto que Michael se despertó varias veces en la noche al escuchar algunos sollozos por parte del ruso.

En la mañana…

La chica de ojos violetas y la princesa castaña, se despertaron y encontraron en el comedor el desayuno preparado, a la vez que sintieron una presencia detrás de ambas.

− ¿Durmieron bien?− pregunto el siempre sonriente rubio ceniza.

−¡CHIGIIII!− Exclamo Chiara, pero no se movió de su lugar. Maddie dio un respingo de sorpresa, luego le sonrió nerviosa.

− ¿Tú preparaste esto?− dijo con su voz suave. El chico asintió− Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

−Que tierna eres− le despeino un poco a la rubia.

Dos personas bajaron velozmente la escalera, y se dirigieron al comedor. Visualizaron su objetivo: Maddie. Corrieron hasta ella, y la abrazaron.

− ¡ADORABLE!− los albinos apretaban a la chica, mientras esta se ponía azul.

Estos sintieron un aura tenebrosa, soltaron a la de ojos violetas. Michael los miraba con un aura oscura. Riendo nerviosamente, se sentaron en la mesa.

El desayuno fue algo incómodo: la mirada asesina del lobo a los mellizos, la guerra de miradas entre Julchen y Elizabeta, Antonio babeando por Chiara, y la mencionada y Gilbert con miradas de asco al moreno. Maddie los observaba a todos con una gotita en la sien.

−Deje la bolsa con la ropa que usamos siempre− todos miraron a Michael− Habíamos dejado nuestra ropa en la tienda, la fui a recoger. Para que se quiten esa ropa de señoritos− nunca quito la mirada del plato.

Continuaron comiendo.

Julchen vio como el pollito volador de su hermano parecía querer llamar la atención, y voló hasta otra habitación. Con sigilo, fue tras Gilbird.

La habitación era tétrica, ya que a diferencia de las otras partes de la casa, este no estaba limpio.

−Qué asco− susurro asqueada. Pero algo le atrajo.

Había algo cubierto por una enorme manta blanca. Curiosa, tomo un extremo de esta y tiro de ella.

Era un cuadro, quizá de la supuesta familia maldecida. Como dijo el rubio cenizo había un padre, de aspecto amigable y paternal, rubio, ojos celestes y de una enorme nariz, sonreía con ternura. A su lado una mujer de cabello largo rubio cenizo, igual al de Iván, también los ojos violetas de este, muy hermosa. Delante de ellos estaban tres niños. La más alta de ojos celestes, cabello rubio claro, sostenía su cabello con un lazo azul, su sonrisa era la misma a la de su padre. La otra niña, era de cabello largo rubio platinado, y ojos azules eléctrico, su sonrisa era discreta y su mirada penetrante la asustaba. En medio de ambas hermanas, el único niño de la familia: igual a su padre, pero sus ojos eran los de su madre.

Entonces lo comprendió todo. Por qué la casa estaba ordenada y limpia, por qué esa habitación no estaba aseada, por qué una personita parecía conocer como la palma de su mano la historia de esa casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nuestro grupo adorado y amado cambio sus ropas de fiesta a la que siempre usaban.

Julchen busco a Iván por todas partes, hasta encontrarlo sacando unos girasoles del jardín.

−Iván− llamo con una voz menos estridente− ya…ya sé porque esta casa está en orden aun estando abandonada…−se froto las manos, para salir de la incomodidad.

− ¿Ah sí?− no se devolvió a mirarla.

−… la historia trata de tu familia…

−Así es.

− ¿Cómo fue… con tu madre?−pregunto incomoda.

−….mis hermanas estaban dormidas. Escuche como alguien bajaba las escaleras. Fui a ver y me encontré con mi madre. Parecía hipnotizada, pues no reacciono cuando la llame. La seguí hasta la puerta, y me encontré con un hombre vestido con pieles de animales. Tomo la mano de mi madre y un haz de luz causo que cerrara mis ojos. Al abrirlos, ni el hombre ni mi madre estaban. Desaparecieron…−por su voz, notaba que estaba al borde de romper a llorar.

−Lo lamento− desvió la mirada al decir eso. Luego sintió unos brazos rodearla.

−Que seas tú quien me diga eso, me hace sentir demasiado feliz− le dijo sonriente.

− ¡Oye, hace unos segundos estabas muy sensible! ¡Aprovechado!−empezó a patalear, tratando de soltarse del agarre. El eslavo no la soltó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dos personas caminaban en el bosque. Un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Lutz. La mujer que lo acompañaba, con un vestido rojo y capa negra, se llamaba Richelle **(2). **Sus ojos eran rojos y tenía un rulo coqueto.

−Falta poco, Lutz.

−Eso espero, porque mis pies me matan− se quejó el otro.

−Tsk, tus pies de realeza no soportan nada− se burló la mujer− valdrá la pena, hombre.

La mujer se dirigió a una pared de hojas. Lutz pensó que era una broma, pero al ver que ella la travesó, estupefacto le siguió.

− ¿Aquí vives?− pregunto ocultando su estupefacción, señalando la torre.

− ¿Vivir con quien vivo, en una casa normal? Ni creas, tonto− le recrimino la de capa negra. ÉL solo calló. La mujer se dirigió al ventanal− ¡Elizabeta, deja caer tu cabello~!− Nadie respondió. Richelle volvió a intentar− ¡Elizabeta, tu linda madre no va a esperar por siempre~!− ninguna respuesta. Ahora se empezó a desesperar− ¡Mi niña, mamá no se hará joven aquí!− la tercera era la vencida. No respondieron.

Richelle, desesperada, rodeo la torre y quito unas piedras que tapaban una entrada ya no usada. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, seguida de Lutz. Abrió una abertura, y entro.

− ¡Elizabeta!− busco por toda la torre. Tiro de las cortinas para que entrara más luz, pero aun así, ni rastro de la muchacha.

−Vaya, vaya− hablo el rubio− parece que tu "hija" te desobedeció, al fin.

− ¡Cállate!− le rugió ella− ¡debemos buscarla, o eso también arruinara nuestro plan! ¡Igual que la traición de esa estúpida de Lucia…!

− ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MALDECIRLA!−el hombre se enojó, y ese grito hizo callar a la otra.

Más tarde…

−Que decepción− los dos se estaban alejando de la torre, en dirección al camino− esperaba conocer a tu "niñita".

−No lo entiendo− meditaba− siendo ella, no hubiera llegado tan lejos. La pregunta es ¿Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos?

−Descuida, la chiquilla esa no lograra ni pisar el límite con el otro reino. Me dijiste que…

Richelle, viendo que su compañero se calló, lo observo. El otro observaba un objeto, y ella hizo lo mismo. Lutz se acercó y lo tomo en sus manos.

−Lo reconozco, es del muchacho del baile...−una sonrisa macabra apareció− ¿Qué secretos puede esconder esta cosa?

Diciendo esto último, se encamino al castillo, tomando bruscamente la mano de Richelle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Muchachos, necesitamos su atención− la voz de Gilbert fue la que hablo.

−Ejem− carraspeo su melliza− verán, mi hermano y yo estamos en una travesía para forjar una alianza con los otros reinos. El motivo no les incumbe, pero si quieren acompañarnos, nos sería de mucha ayuda.

−Ambos necesitaríamos de cada uno de ustedes para este viaje− fue cuando miro a cada miembro− pero como habíamos dicho, es su decisio-

− ¡Yo entró!− dijo Elizabeta, animada.

−Eso no me sorprende− Gilbert recibió un sartenazo, y controlo sus ganas de discutir, porque empezaría una riña− ¿Alguien más?

−Yo− Iván se levantó y se puso al lado de la princesa albina.

−Eso si me sorprende− dijo entre asustado y sorprendido el príncipe.

−A mí no− susurro la chica.

Los siguientes fueron Antonio y Maddie, y como la última quiso, en consecuencia Michael y Chiara.

− ¡I-Iván!−Maddie miraba el pie izquierdo del mencionado− so-solo tienes un zapato, y es de cristal.

El chico miro el pie aludido, y vio que era el único con el zapato.

−"Lo único…que quedo de esa magnífica noche"− pensó feliz.

Gilbert resolvió el tema de los zapatos del ruso, prestándole un par que tenía en su bolsa, bajo la atenta mirada de Elizabeta.

Antonio miro a todos con una seriedad que no era natural del chico.

−Muchachos, desde este momento, comenzara la mayor aventura de nuestras vidas. Habrá peligros y obstáculos que querrán detenernos, pero nosotros podremos sobrellevarlo, con nuestra amistad, podremos lograr nuestro objetivo ¡Ni nada ni nadie, nos vencerá!− hablo como todo un líder, y el grupo se sintió inspirado…− ¡vamos, que el ultimo en la fila es un huevo podrido!− y el momento termino.

Michael tomo en hombros al español para que no saliera corriendo.

Como dijo Antonio, aquí comenzaría la aventura de sus vidas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaban en el cuarto secreto de Lutz, y Richelle estaba impaciente por los resultados.

−Dime ya, ¿ese zapato es una pista a Elizabeta?−en cualquier segundo saltaría encima del otro para golpearlo.

−Espera, nos dará la respuesta en cualquier segundo− dijo mirando un espejo. Dentro de él había una persona que miraba desde el otro lado el objeto. Al final, la persona hablo.

−Esa talla es solo de una persona-

−Eso no nos interesa, lo que quiero saber es si está relacionado con mi "hija"−reclamo Richelle. Como respuesta recibió un zape por parte del rubio.

−Hmph, pues solo relacionen los hechos: el príncipe desaparece, justo en el baile de cumpleaños aparece este chiquillo del que todos se asombran, la princesa también desaparece y luego descubren que la chica desapareció. Todo está conectado− término.

− ¿Y el chico misterioso del baile, que tiene que ver con esto?− le pregunto, alzando una ceja el hombre.

−Porque el también desapareció−declaro.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes?− quien pregunto ahora fue Richelle.

−Reconocí a ese niñato con solo verlo. Es mi hijastro− así es, la persona era Aleksandra.

− ¿Qué planearan?− dijo la del rulo coqueto.

El hombre se dirigió a otro espejo que lo reflejaba él, se miró y respondió.

−Hace unos días mis sobrinos intentaron escapar, solo Gilbert lo logro. Descubrí en el bolso de Julchen un mapa, el que yo tengo. Parece que ya descubrieron nuestro plan de conquista y buscaran ayuda en los otros reinos− miro a las dos mujeres− ¿no creen que debamos evitarlo?

Aleksandra y Richelle se miraron y empezaron a reír macabramente, instantes después Lutz se les unió.

Se desharían de esas molestias, costara lo que costara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Reviews:**

**NocheAmada: Bueno la escena entre Maddie y Michael me gusto escribirla, hasta yo suspire como enamorada *-***

**Kayra Isis: Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic, aun cuando estas con lo del colegio, trabajos, etc. Sipi, tenías razón en lo de Gilbo. Y como fuiste la que tuvo la respuesta acertada (y la única que contesto XD) aparecerás en el fic (háblame por PM para tu personaje). Tu creatividad no acabo, te lo juro. A mi igual me gusta el Spamano hetero (pero con Romano como mujer). La historia será larga, pero awesome.**

**P.D: Ten tu galleta *se lo da***

**Sailor: La comparación entre Italia con La sirenita no se me da, pero Alicia con Arthur…está arriba del 50%. Siempre quise poner a Sadiq de malvado, la historia no tendría sentido sin él como villano.**

**SashaFremuard: Que tú me hayas dicho que te gusta, me inspira para seguir escribiendo :') Vuelve a comentar, por favor.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Números en los paréntesis:

**(1)= **Nyo! Viejo Fritz. Debo hacerlos juntos, es una pareja que me gusta...aunque sea algo extraña.

**(2)=** Nyo! Austria 2p.

**Dato Curioso: Caperucita Roja.**

Muchos estudios afirman que Caperucita Roja es una metáfora de la pubertad (con la capa roja que representa la menstruación) y se entiende como una advertencia contra las niñas jóvenes que van tras sus deseos carnales (el lobo).

**Pregunta: ¿Qué pareja que ha aparecido en el fic te gusto? ¿Qué escena de la pareja fue la que más te gusto?**

Lo del dato curioso lo tenía pensado desde el primer capítulo, pero se me olvido,…y olvido…y olvido…hasta que lo recordé en este n.n'

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	7. El vándalo de cejas enormes

Otro capítulo y en abril! n.n'

Lo lamento, pero entre a clases y apenas he tenido tiempo de tomar el computador ¿Me entienden?

**Gil:** no, no te entiendo.

Es que tú te pasas de flojo en casa.

**Gil:** ¡hago cosas importantes, como ver mi blog!

Eso sí es algo importante.

**Gil:** ¡VES!

Pero aún así…ELI!

**Eli:** ¡a la orden! ***lo noquea en la cabeza***

Es momento de volver con el fic n-n. Alguien se nos une al grupo, solo UNO.

Ah! Este capítulo fue hecho junto con mi amiga Elizabeth. Es algo corto, pero espero lo disfruten.

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos** (solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

_-Curvados: _Canción.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El camino se les hacía más largo de lo que esperaban. Habían confiado en las palabras de Gilbert: "en el mapa el camino es más corto".

Jamás volverían en confiar en lo que diga.

− ¡Maldito albino! ¿No sabes leer mapas?− le reclamo la única e inigualable Chiara.

− ¡Claro que se!− grito el príncipe, pero su expresión cambio a una de perplejidad−…es extraño…sé que puedo leer mapas, pero…no recuerdo haber leído uno− eso lo había susurrado.

− ¿Qué dijiste, Gilbert?− Elizabeta se acercó hasta él, mostrando, quizás, preocupación.

− ¿Eh? ¡Q-Que soy asombroso y no deberían dudar en mis palabras dignas de un…−sartenazo. Él cae al suelo− dios.

−Eres un idiota. No mereces mi preocupación− sus pasos empezaron a acelerar, mas no al nivel de un trote o una carrera.

Algunos rieron en silencio, como Michael, Chiara y Julchen. Antonio despertó a su amigo y Maddie le daba aire.

Iván alcanzo a Elizabeta y la tomó del brazo.

−Tranquilízate.

− ¡Pero si él…!− señalo al ojirrojo recuperado.

− ¿Crees que se lo merecía? Es posible ¿Te digo algo? He estado varios años viviendo con una madrastra y dos hermanastros. Solo uno, UNO de ellos me ha tratado con respeto. Los otros dos me han maltratado, insultado y hecho trabajar sin descanso. Ni siquiera me agradecían. Resistí las ganas de hacerlos sufrir un poco más de una década, ¿y tú no puedes resistir unos minutos sin golpear al estúpido príncipe narcisista?− dijo casi sin respirar. Su sonrisa se había vuelto más tétrica.

La joven por un segundo tembló, al otro soltó un suspiro.

−Debo tenerle más paciencia.

−Da~

El grupo continúo durante una hora caminando, y para el descanso Julchen se quejó del peso de su vestido.

−Tengo una solución− Chiara estaba extrañamente calmada, posiblemente por el cansancio. Tomo la bolsa en la que estaba la ropa de fiesta− Vas a tener que venir detrás de los árboles, para que te cambies.

La princesa de ojos rubí, también cansada, la siguió, y las otras dos jóvenes tomaron la iniciativa en ayudar. Los hombres se sentaron en silencio.

− ¿Quieres verla sin ropa?− la pregunta del pálido chico parecía tirada al aire, pero la verdad era para el chico de ojos violetas y sonrisa eterna. El aludido se giró a ver al mellizo de ojos rojos.

− ¿Co-cómo?− no sabía si había escuchado mal.

− ¿Quieres ver a MI hermana sin ropa?− lo escruto con la mirada.

El ojivioleta se volteo con la mirada sonrojado. Mas la respuesta del albino lo dejo perplejo.

−Pues te lo permito−dijo con simpleza.

Iván no fue el único sorprendido, sino que Antonio y Michael también.

El muchacho de bufanda se levantó en silencio, y despacio se dirigió a los arbustos. Tan solo unos pocos centímetros y podría ver a la princesa que robaba sus suspiros. Pero entonces…

− ¡JULCHEN! ¡EL TIPO QUE TE PSICOPATEA QUIERE VERTE SIN NADA!− grito Gilbert, dejando petrificado al eslavo.

− ¡¿QUÉ COSA?!−la melliza estaba a medio vestir y cogió lo primero que se encontró: la sartén de Elizabeta− ¡Toma pervertido!− con su increíble puntería, le dio a la cara de Iván, cayendo de espaldas sin quedar inconsciente.

− ¿Po-porque hiciste eso?−dijo desde el suelo.

−Para comprobar que solo eras un idiota con malas intenciones−se explicó el príncipe.

−Pero…pero− el de bufanda volvió a quedarse petrificado, pues veía que la princesa albina salía de su escondite acompañado de las demás mujeres.

Portaba un vestido ligero hasta por encima de sus pies, no pomposo como su anterior traje. Se veían unas botas en vez de unos tacones. Encima de su vestido llevaba una chaqueta azul, que le perteneció a su hermano durante la fiesta de cumpleaños. En su cintura usaba un cinturón oscuro.

−Bonita− hablo en voz alta el rubio cenizo, viéndola de una forma especial.

−Chiara puede tener una boca sucia pero es buena tratándose de la costura− la mencionada le dio un codazo a su "modelo"− ¡auch! Será mejor irnos− se sobó el codo.

−Tú ni la mires, psicópata pervertido− amenazó Gilbert.

El viaje continuo. Como el príncipe albino a pesar de no saber el mapa, se guío por el dibujo de un lago. Todos aplaudieron su increíble "inteligencia", excepto Antonio, que no entendió el sarcasmo.

Llegaron al lago, en donde situaba un poblado. Pensando que había gente con conocimientos marítimos y al mismo tiempo, de mapas, se acercaron a preguntarles.

Para su mala suerte, la gente de ahí era totalmente ignorante. No pescaban más allá de su territorio, y le tenían miedo a descubrir más allá.

En el atardecer, un ruso y un albino, se quejaron por la sed.

−No puedo pasar un día sin beber cerveza− exageró el más pálido.

−Yo tampoco, pero en mi caso es el vodka−dijo el más alto.

−Ahora te odio más rusito− mirada de odio entre ambos.

Encontraron un bar cerca del puerto. Casi vacío y maloliente eran dos palabras que lo describían a la perfección.

−Fuchila~ Parece que alguien se "echo" uno− se tapó la nariz por el desagradable hedor.

−Sé que fuiste Tú, Antonio bastardo, no le eches la culpa a los otros− arrugó al ceño.

Los hombres se sentaron en la barra y las mujeres decidieron salir.

Hubo una pequeña competencia entre el príncipe y el sirviente, con un español diciendo "¡Bebe, bebe, bebe!" animado. Michael rodó los ojos, y prefirió mirar el bar. Algo llamó su atención, un chico, posiblemente de 20 años, con una vaso lleno de whisky. Parecía indeciso entre si beber o no.

La mujer a cargo de la cantina observo que el joven le había llamado la atención a uno de sus clientes.

−Es un marino− dijo ella.

−Disculpe− la miró.

−Él es un marino. Volvió luego de una larga travesía, en la que la mayor parte de la tripulación era pirata. Dicen que el encontró la isla donde se escondía el más grande tesoro jamás visto, y trató de probarlo mostrándole a todo el pueblo, las joyas que logró salvar de la isla− relató la mujer.

− ¿Qué pasó con la Isla?−pregunto interesado.

−El chico dice que un volcán hizo erupción, llevando la isla y al tesoro, al fondo del océano. Algo imposible−suelta una leve risa.

− ¿Y en que ayudo él?

−Era el único que sabía leer el mapa− con eso volvió a su trabajo.

Al lobo se le ilumino la cabeza. Se levantó de la barra y camino en dirección al chico misterioso.

− ¡Oye lobito~! ¿Sabiashhh que tu cola shhe meneaa aal caminaaar? –hablo un Gilbert ya borracho.

− ¿Sabiashhh que shhe meneaa muuuuuuy rapidaaamente cuando eshhtazz con eza chhhica de caaapa roooja?− Iván estaba en el mismo estado.

− ¿Y queee Chiaaaara eshhh la máááás beeellaaa de tooodas laaas princesaaaas?− dijo Antonio en estado normal. Los ebrios lo miraron raro− ¿Qué? ¿No estábamos hablado cetáceo?− respondió ingenuo.

Michael rodo por segunda vez los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de lo que los borrachos le dijeron. "Los borrachos y los niños no mienten" dice el dicho, quizás era cierto. Se sonrojo por lo descubierto.

**−"Parezco perro"−**se puso al frente del muchacho.

− ¿Qué quieres?− pregunto grotescamente sin quitar su vista del whisky.

−Me dijeron que sabes leer mapas.

−Sí, ¿y te interesa?− volvió a responder de la misma forma.

−Uno de los muchachos de la barra es un príncipe, que nos guía hacia una misión− señalo a Gilbert−… pero no sabe leer un mapa, ni sabe dónde está parado.

−Bravo~−aplaudió irónico− hay que darle el premio a mejor líder− siguió, sarcástico.

−Si nos ayudas, tendrás grandes riquezas− le aseguro el lobo, sin saber si era cierto.

−Ya oí esa frase antes− susurro para sí, apretando sus puños− mi respuesta es no, y punto− finalizo en voz alta.

Al intentar convencerlo nuevamente, entraron las cuatro chicas abruptamente, sin darle importancia al hedor.

−Oigan, están buscando a un tipejo que describen como rubio, ojos verdes y una cejas del tamaño de orugas. Parece que quieren golpearlo− dijo Julchen, acercándose a su hermano en un intento de quitarle la cerveza.

− ¡Nooo! Ezzz mi preshiossho− agarró posesivamente la jarra.

El rubio de negro, por instinto regreso su mirada al chico.

Era rubio, como describían al supuesto vándalo. De ojos verdes, como describían al vándalo. Pero su principal característica eran sus grandes cejas del tamaño de orugas, como describían al vándalo.

Conclusión: ÉL era el vándalo.

Tocaron la puerta del bar con brusquedad, y el muchacho se levantó de un solo salto de su asiento. Miró a al de lentes oscuros.

−Pensándolo bien, sería un gran honor acompañarlos en su gran travesía− el rubio había dejado de lado su grotesco hablar para cambiarlo por un vocablo más cortés.

La mujer del bar, salió de la barra y abrió una puerta trasera. El primero en salir fue el de ojos verdes, seguido del enorme grupo de Michael.

Corrieron sin dirección, pero el supuesto caballero se frenó. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

− ¡Escúchenme!− se dirigió a hablarles− ¡Sé que no me conocen, pero sé que buscan a alguien que lea mapas! ¡Pues aquí estoy! ¡Y se dejan que me atrapen, no habrá nadie que lo haga en este maldito pueblo desgraciado!−grito.

El grupo se miró entre sí, dudando si aceptarlo con ellos. Michael se puso al lado del cejón, y al mirarlos dejo en claro el mensaje: "acepten". Todos asintieron, volviendo a la carrera.

El de cejas gruesas los guio al puerto sin la presencia de barcos pesqueros, quizás salieron buscando una buena pesca. Solo había uno, pero no tenía la apariencia de cualquier barco de pesca, más bien parecía una embarcación de apariencia ni tan lujosa ni tan andrajosa.

El chico se subido al barco como si se tratara del propio. Les indico que se subieran, y ellos obedecieron.

− ¡Desaten los nudos! ¡Suban el ancla! ¡También la rampa! ¡Arríen las velas!− ordeno a cada integrante.

− ¡¿Y porque te haríamos caso?!−Elizabeta reclamo ante las órdenes del rubio.

− ¡Porque YO soy el CAPITÁN de ESTE barco! Ahora… ¡ACATA LAS ORDENES!− la castaña frunció el ceño molesta, aun así cumplió con las órdenes del dueño del barco.

Un grupo de hombres fortachones con aspecto desagradable se aproximaron a la embarcación, buscando al chico de aspecto único. Mas la suerte venía a favor del grupo de 9, que zarparon momentos antes de que aquellos ruines llegasen a invadirlos.

Medio hora más tarde, se podía respirar la calma.

−Tíos, el corazón me late a mil por hora –mira a Chiara− como lo hace contigo, Chiarita de mi corazón− dice con su tono enamorado.

−O solo estás a punto de morir y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, tarado− las palabras de la princesa no le afectaron al español.

−Por favor, no empecemos con una pelea. Deberíamos agradecerle a ese hombre amable por querer ayudarnos− la voz suave de Maddie, logro su cometido de tranquilizar a sus compañeros y de que todos miraran al capitán del barco.

Él se puso nervioso por toda la atención que le pusieron, y aun así, se pudo recomponer y mostrarse serio.

−Solo lo hago por las posibles riquezas que consiga con esto− se excusa.

− ¿Riquezas? Nosotros solo vamos de viaje para formar un lazo contra unos enemigos− respondió confundido Gilbert.

− ¿No hay riquezas? ¡Me mentiste, imbécil!− señalo el rubio de forma acusadora al lobo.

−Ufuu~ Esta en problemas~−dice divertido el eslavo.

−Tú sí que das miedo, ruso− susurro la albina.

−Oye señor cejas~−Iván camino al timón, donde estaba el chico de ojos esmeralda− quizás no tenga riquezas, pero imagínate, la gran cantidad de lugares y culturas que conocerás, todas las chicas querrán ser una contigo. Además la mayoría de los presentes son de sangre real, lo poco que tienes de dinero será multiplicado un millón de veces.

El rubio de cejas bien proporcionadas, pensó el todo lo dicho por el ruso. Le convenía, ya que no le quedaba nada del antiguo tesoro que descubrió. Podría dejar para siempre su pueblo, e irse a vivir en un castillo. O usarlo en mujeres y bastante Ron.

Y el solo recuerdo del tesoro que encontró tiempo atrás, le traía una melancolía y la imagen de una figura que creyó, era su amigo.

−Déjenme ver el mapa− todos respiraron tranquilos. Tenían a un marino como guía−¡Ah! Y por cierto, debo aclarar algo. Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, y no soy marino, soy un pirata− sonrió de una forma burlona.

Que problemas les traería el vándalo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Yo y Eli: **TERMINAMOS!

**Eli:** además den un comentario para la campaña **"No más bullying al prusiano!"**

**Yo:** Pregunta del capi: ¿De qué cuento o historia creen que es Arthur?

**Eli:** ¿Qué historia creen que le viene mejor a la rana? Según yo, "La princesa y el sapo".

**Yo:** por Rana**! 7u7**

**Reviews:**

**Kayra Isis:** **¡**por el poder que se me ha conferido, te convierto en la fan número uno de mi fic**!** Tu personaje aparecerá más adelante, cuando ***censurado para no hacer spoiler*,** y así harás tu aparición **^-^. **Y lo de Suiza y Austria, uno será Nyo! Y es ***censurado para no hacer spoiler*, **buena elección, ¿no?

**Sailor:** Iván tiene su lado bueno, y más con una albina en especial. Me gusta mostrar cosas que no se ven muy seguido en los personajes como Rusia. Y lo de la pareja, eso lo veré mientras escriba, pero por desgracia, no te aseguro nada.

**Lizzie:** **¡**Gracias por la buena crítica, y dame esa manzana de caramelo**! **Tú también cooperaste en este capi, no seas modesta **;)**

Dejen comentarios y agregaremos más idiomas, además del cetáceo kesesese

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	8. Espejito, espejito

¡Capitulo ocho!

¡Aparición del último personaje que falta en el grupo!

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos** (solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

_-Curvados: _Canción.

**Parejas:**

**Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun**, **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**El capítulo anterior se me olvido la renuncia, UPS! Ahora lo pongo n.n'**

**Disclaimer:** si fuera yo Himaruya, Hetalia seria mío. Pero ***revisando su cuerpo*** soy mujer, y no me llamo Himaruya u-u…esta tarde iré al registro civil, y me cambio el nombre kesesese 7u7

**¡Advertencia!: **pareja que ni me agrada ni me desagrada** (ya lo notaran).**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La brisa fresca chocaba contra los rostros de los muchachos. Un albino se encontraba en la proa con los brazos estirados en ambos lados.

− ¡Soy el Rey del mundo!− grito con una de sus típicas sonrisas. En un segundo, su hermana lo empuja, este se da de cara a un mástil y ella se pone en la misma posición.

− ¡Soy la Reina del mundo!−la albina rio.

−Que idiotas−susurro el capitán del barco. Maddie y Chiara se acercaron al rubio.

−Solo queríamos decirte, de parte de todos, lo agradecidos que estamos de que nos apoyes−la portadora de la capa roja le dio una sonrisa agradecida y tímida.

−Tsk, lo que dijo ella, bastardo cejotas−el delicado dialecto de la princesa entra en sesión.

− ¡Chiara, no hables así!− reprendió de forma suave la rubia de lentes.

−Esas palabras no son de una señorita−Arthur intervino en la conversación.

− ¿y quién dice que quiero ser una señorita?−reclama la de ojos ámbar.

− ¿No es usted una princesa?

−Una princesa que se enteró de lo que es un día antes de su cumpleaños, hace poco.

−Vaya, una princesa respondona y de mal carácter, algo que no se ve todos los días−dice sonriendo de lado.

−Vaya, un pirata de apariencia horrenda y que se mete donde no le llaman, algo que se ve todos los días− devuelve ácidamente Chiara.

Un silencio se internó entre los tres. Maddie creía sentir tensión entre su amiga y el rubio de ojos verdes. Sin embargo…

− ¿Quieres que te enseñe a dirigir el timón?−pregunto Arthur haciéndole un espacio.

−Claro− por primera vez, Chiara no fruncía el ceño y le regalaba una sonrisa al capitán.

La ojivioleta tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos estaban como platos; la muchacha del rulo había sido amable con un hombre. Sin salir de su asombro, se alejó del par y busco con la mirada a Michael. Lo encontró, hablando con Iván.

Llego a su lado y tomo su mano. El lobo se sobresaltó con el repentino contacto, mas no lo rechazo. Miró a los ojos a la muchacha, notando sorpresa en ellos.

− ¿Sucede algo?− la preocupación se notaba en la voz del chico. La chica asintió− ¿Qué es?

−Ehm… mira hacia allá− señalo discretamente a la pareja.

No solo Michael observo, también Iván, Elizabeta y los albinos se unieron al grupo. Todos miraban estupefactos como la chica de vestido verde y rulo extraño, se divertía con el dueño de la embarcación.

¿Se estaba riendo?

¿Le estaba sonriendo?

¿De verdad se estaba divirtiendo?

−Esto es raro− dijeron al unísono.

− ¿Qué es raro, chicos?

Oh oh. La voz de Antonio, que había estado mirando el lago, se les acercaba. Al parecer aún no se enteraba de lo que hacía Chiara ya que le daba la espalda.

−Oigan ¿Qué miran con tanta atención?− trato de darse la vuelta, pero Gilbert lo toma de los hombros, nervioso.

−N-No es nada, e-es solo que…−buscaba una excusa− Gilbird está haciendo piruetas en el aire.

− ¿De verdad? ¡Quiero verlo!− quiso darse la vuelta, mas Julchen también lo hace devolverse.

− ¡No! No son piruetas, lo que miramos es un…−ella igualmente busca una solución− ¡tomate volador!

−"**¿No pudo decir algo más estúpido?"− **fue el pensamiento general. La de ojos rojos los mira, diciendo con su mirada "estaba nerviosa, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente".

Eso causo más curiosidad en el de tez morena, que se volteo y no pudieron evitarlo.

La cara de Antonio cambio drásticamente; su sonrisa decayó y sus ojos verdes perdieron el brillo de alegría que siempre mantenía, siendo reemplazado por odio puro. Apretaba los puños y los labios, conservando su ira.

El conjunto dejo de respirar, esperando la reacción. EL ibérico soltó el agarre y soltaron el aire, aliviados por que no haya reaccionado brutalmente…

−¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA, PIRATA CEJÓN DE CUARTA!− exploto furioso.

Pensaron muy pronto…

No alcanzaron a agarrar a Antonio, que airado, corrió en dirección a la pareja, tomo de las prendas a Arthur y lo elevo del suelo.

− ¡¿Pero qué te sucede, bloody idiot?!− grito/exigió el rubio, intentando volver a tocar la madera.

−No te le acerques, NUNCA te le acerques− amenazo con un tono venenoso.

Para la agrupación, ver a Antonio de esa forma, era aterrador. Jamás de los jamases se hubieran imaginado al relajado y alegre príncipe, en un modo más…posesivo y colérico.

− ¡Bastardo estúpido, ¿Qué le haces al pobre de Arthur?−reclamo Chiara.

Oh no, ella llamo al vándalo por su nombre y no por un insulto. El príncipe se sintió dolido, y elevo más al chico, que se estaba colocando morado.

− ¡Entonces no te le acerques más, Chiara!−pidió con voz rasposa, causando que un escalofrió recorriera por la mayor parte de todos.

− ¡Nosotros no somos NADA para que me exijas eso, así que bájalo AHORA!−demando con voz potente, sin demostrar que a igualmente le asusto el tono de Antonio.

Con el corazón casi destruido, suelta al más bajo, quien tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse.

Durante la "pelea", ninguno de los pasajeros del barco se había dado cuenta que el clima cambio repentinamente.

−Chicos~−excepto Iván, que miraba divertido el ambiente−parece que habrá tormenta~−y así era.

Unas nubes oscuras se aproximaban a ellos. Estas hacían ruidos ensordecedores y luces fugaces; rayos y truenos. El agua se agitaba más, avisando que no venía cualquier tormenta.

Arthur no tuvo tiempo de cambiar de dirección, el temporal los alcanzo.

La embarcación se movía de babor a estribor, y con ello a nuestro grupo. Michael se aferró a Maddie y a ambos a la barra, para evitar moverse de una parte a otra. En cambio, Gilbert, Elizabeta, Iván y Julchen, se deslizaban de lado a lado. A la pobre Elizabeta se le enredo el cabello al mástil y los otros tres se colgaron a ella. La de ojos verdes se quejaba pero nadie le hacía caso.

El príncipe de azul se había agarrado a otro mástil, y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados para que no le cayeran gotas en ellos. Cuando los abrió, la vista no era bonita.

Arthur y Chiara estaban "abrazados" JUNTOS al timón, siendo el inglés quien no la soltaba. Los celos volvieron.

Empezó a caminar hacia la "parejita", intentando no caerse por la fuerza de la naturaleza. Al llegar empujo al británico y este casi cae del barco.

− ¡SHIT! ¡¿PORQUE ME EMPUJASTE, IDIOT?!−dijo al levantarse.

− ¡PORQUE NO DEBERIAS TOCARLA!−especulo con odio.

− ¡SOLO TRATABA DE CONTROLAR EL BARCO!−se explicó.

− ¡AH! SI, CLARO. ESA ES UNA VIL MENTIRA PORQUE ME LA QUIERES ROBAR ¡MALDITO!−contrataco.

− ¡ANTONIO, CALLATE!−grito la princesa, siendo ignorada por ambos ojiverdes.

El pirata y el príncipe empezaron a golpearse mutuamente, desconociendo que la nave se estaba saliendo de control. Luego recordaron el detalle y comenzaron a pelearse por el dominio del timón.

Resultado: se rompió.

−¡MALNACIDOS USTEDES DOS! ¡AHORA VAMOS A MORIR!−les saco en cara la ojiambar, roja como tomate.

Los dos dejaron la pelea y vieron las consecuencias. El rubio despeinado miro hacia adelante del navío, abriendo sus ojos asustado. Posteriormente el resto lo imito e hizo lo mismo.

¡Rocas a la vista!

El capitán puso en su lugar el timón, tratando de que funcionara, desesperado. Esto no funciono y chocaron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todo se volvió silencioso y oscuro para el pirata de rubios cabellos. Sin tener una salvación, conociendo que la gran travesía de la vida terminaría ahí; ahogándose.

Irónico ¿no? Él era un pirata, un amante del mar y de los misterios que este tenía. Pero había un gran defecto: no sabía nadar.

Su cuerpo pesado se hundía más y más, mientras él ya se esperaba que el poco aire que le quedaba, desaparecería con cada centímetro al que se acercaba a la profundidad. No tocaría ni las rocas, moriría antes de que le pasara eso.

Mas un sonido sordo, forzó su mirada. Observo, borrosamente, como una figura acortaba distancia con él, nadando.

Si pudiera abriría más sus ojos, creyendo ver la silueta de una persona que creyó, lo traicionó.

Con sus pocas fuerzas, sus ojos verdes fueron tapados por sus parpados, que no pudieron dar más. Mientras un nombre pasaba por la mente del inglés.

−"**Scott…"−**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−maldita sea, Arthur ¡Despierta de una vez!

De apoco, el muchacho empezó a descubrir su mirada verdosa, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Luego de eso, empezó a toser repetidamente, sacando el agua que quedaba en sus pulmones. Volvió a tirarse en la arena, regulando su respiración.

−Gracias a Dios está vivo− dijo Maddie con una sonrisa tranquila en rostro. Ella estaba cerca de Chiara, quien se encontraba arrodillada al lado derecho del británico.

− ¿Dónde….donde…?−hablaba en voz baja y forzosa el pirata.

−Ni idea cejotas, no sabemos en qué lugar estamos. Así que no nos preguntes−solto la muchacha albina, bruscamente.

− ¡Lo bueno es que salve el mapa!−Gilbert señalo el objeto, algo empapado pero sin daños mayores. Esperaba una felicitación, pero nadie le prestó atención−…Idiotas.

−No…hablo de…quien me salvó…−aclaró el anglocejón, mirándolos a todos.

−Fue Michael. Vio que no subías, y se lanzó a rescatarte ¡A que no es heroico!− dio un codazo amistoso la castaña de ojos verdes, al lobo, que solo solto un bufido y volteo su mirada, avergonzado.

−Oh…bueno, gra-gracias− soltó con dificultad el agradecimiento, aunque también se sentía decepcionado**−"Olvídalo, eres idiota si piensas que él valoro su amistad"−**se recrimino mentalmente.

−Genial, como está en buen estado ya podemos seguir− dijo Antonio de mejor humor. Lástima que no duro mucho, al ver como SU Chiarita ayudaba a levantarse al pirata, y este se quedaba viendo cierta parte de la princesa: su pecho.

Nadie se metió en su camino hacia la "pareja", sus ojos chispeaban celos.

− ¡¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE MANTUVIERAS LEJOS DE MI PROMETIDA?!−se puso en medio de ambos, empujando de nuevo a su "enemigo" al suelo.

− ¡QUE NO SOY TU JODIDA PROMETIDA, BASTARDO!− fue el turno de la princesa de empujar al moreno.

−Demonios, ¿Por qué me empujaste, otra vez?−arrastraba las palabras, intentando no explotar frente al ibérico.

− ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Le mirabas el pecho!−Michael y Gilbert llegan a retenerlo− ¡maldita sea, dejadme ir par de idiotas! − Ambos hombres (y todos) abrieron como platos sus ojos; no se esperaban insultos por parte del "sumiso" príncipe.

−No soy el depravado como tú piensas− de verdad, estaba controlando todo el enojo que le causaba el español. Levantándose lentamente, dirigió su vista al lugar que "veía" según el otro− solo miraba el collar que cuelga de su cuello.

La dueña de dicho objeto, miró lo apuntado. Lo tomó entre sus manos, y pasándolo por su cabeza se lo quita. Luego se lo muestra al grupo.

−Wow, que bonito− la chica con la flor en el cabello, se acercó, estupefacta de la gema.

El collar consistía en una cadena de oro, y el colgante con una esmeralda verde, adornada en su alrededor con un "enredado" dorado, con pequeñas perlas blancas.

Era hermoso.

−oh vaya, si los regalos de la realeza son así, pues me gustaría ser parte de ella− Elizabeta intento tocarlo, pero Chiara le dio un manotazo, evitando que lo hiciera.

−No. Lo. TOQUES−dijo/ordenó la ojiambar.

− ¿Por qué?

−Porque…−la joven del rulo volvió a observar su joya, la apretó en su mano. Levanto la mirada a la otra castaña, que se sobresaltó por la forma en que era observada− porque es importante para mí. Punto.

Le dio la espalda a sus compañeros, evitando que vieran el cómo estaba.

−Ejem−carraspeo el ruso, quien era el único, que no había hablado− continuemos, la tensión va matarnos.

No lo admitirían, pero el eslavo no se equivocaba.

Arthur pidió que le dieran el mapa, Gilbert obedeció, aún impresionado por la actitud escondida de su nuevo amigo. El navegante, antes de indicar donde era su posición, echo una ojeada a su amiga, cabizbaja.

Él durante toda su vida, se encontró con objetos más bellos que ese collar. Lo especial, era lo que emanaba.

−"**¿Cómo habrá conseguido un collar con una esencia mágica de ese nivel?"−**se preguntó.

La de sangre azul, seguía apretando el dije− **"desearía que estuvieras aquí. No sé si pueda hacer esto sin tu compañía….pero tampoco sé si podre confiar en tus palabras de nuevo"−**una pequeña lagrima surco su cara, que rápidamente secó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La agrupación caminaba mirando con extrañeza el entorno. El pasto, las rocas, el camino, estaba bañado de nieve. Se supone estaban en primavera, ¿Por qué ese lugar estaba en pleno invierno? Se frotaban los brazos, buscando calor, con si mismos o con otro. El vaho salía de sus bocas, tiritando, se lamentaban de la ropa que usaban, de verano.

El grupo maravilla seguía los pasos del rubio cejón, que no quitaba los ojos del mapa.

Repentinamente, se detuvo, causando que todos frenaran bruscamente.

− ¿Qué pasa, Arthur?−pregunto el lobo. Se notaba una leve vena de enojo en su frente.

−Esta parte…la que señala el mapa, y en donde estamos− señalo al papel− dice que no es un bosque cualquiera, sino que vive una "bestia"− dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

− ¿C-como que una "bestia"?−Julchen parecía no estar afectada, pero tuvo miedo al escuchar eso.

−Ya sabes, un monstruo que generalmente destruye poblados, devora personas o amb-

− ¡Sé lo que es una bestia! Me refiero a que hace una criatura así en este bosque− explico molesta la albina.

− ¡ah! Pues eso no lo aclara el mapa.

−Hijo de…−empezó Gilbert.

− ¡Gilbert!−lo golpeo con su sartén la castaña− no digas palabras feas− lo regaño.

−"**Maldita marimacha"−**pensó. Sus razones de no decirlo en voz alta son claras.

− ¿No hay otro camino? Quizás uno más…bonito−hablo Chiara, tratando de ocultar su miedo.

−No− por esa respuesta, todos comenzaron a quejarse y replicar. Notaba que estaban asustados por lo de la criatura, excepto Iván, él solo sonreía ante el caos que se estaba formando.

− ¡Tranquilícense todos!−bramo con todas sus fuerzas. Callaron en seguida, inclusive los ruidos de sus alrededores cesaron− ¡Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a enfrentarme a monstruos, quizás este no sea tan malo como con los que me he encontrado! – ¡Así que dejen de ser unos lloricas! –grito tan fuerte, que Gilbert cayó de espaldas.

−Tu voz se escucha hasta en mi reino−dijo con los ojos abiertos, estupefacto.

Para que no volvieran a causar un alboroto, los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo en tener a mano sus armas, para defender a las chicas (un caso especial era el de Elizabeta con su sartén, y el de Julchen, con la otra espada de su hermano).

Ya en el interior de la arboleada, Maddie se atrevió a tomar la mano del lobo, y este, un poco acostumbrado (no del todo), le correspondió el gesto. Lo que no se espero era que ella se acercara a susurrarle en el oído.

−Nos están viendo−susurró. A Michael le recorrió una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, sonrojándose al acto−Michael, nos están viendo−dijo un poco más fuerte, asustada.

El lobo reacciono, y observo entre los árboles.

Una figura, se movió hacia un árbol. Quizás su imaginación.

Dos figuras más. Uno lo sintió detrás de él y otro a un lado suyo. Okey, tal vez no era un juego de su mente.

Tomó protectoramente a la chica de capa roja entre sus brazos, y subió el tono de voz: − Chicos, creo que nos-

Un golpe seco detuvo su exclamación. En medio de la senda, una silueta con una capa amarilla encima que tapaba su cara, había caído de forma brusca.

− ¡Ay dios! ¡Mis empanadas, se van a enfriar!−la persona parece darse cuenta de ellos− perdónenme señores, fue un tropezón−recoge apresuradamente lo que rodo de la canasta que tenía en sus manos.

− ¿Esta bien señorita?−Arthur envaina su espada, aproximándose a la chica y arrodillándose a su lado, ayudándola.

−Por favor, no se preocupe por mi señor−la joven trataba de no mirarlo, pero sus manos chocan y ella sube la mirada.

El pirata dejo de respirar; no parpadeo, quedo inmovilizado. Solo estaba atento a mirar las dos pupilas oro que se hallaban delante de él.

Maddie dio un grito de susto, y el grupo completo se dirigió a verla.

Michael había sido empujado con brusquedad hacia un árbol, golpeándose y quedando inconsciente. La otra rubia, retrocedía asustada, ya que un "gigante" acortaba la distancia amenazándola.

Tanto los tres de sangre azul, Elizabeta y Arthur sacaron sus armas, dispuestos a defenderse.

−Detrás de mí, te salvaré−dijo Arthur sin voltear a la desconocida. Había desenvainado su espada.

Conto cuantos "gigantes" los atacaban. Uno, dos, tres…cinco…siete… ¡siete gigantes! Vaya problema en el que estaban. De los siete, uno salto sobre él. Roto sobre su propio eje, preocupado porque la extraña haya sido atacada.

Mas no le paso nada, solamente se deshizo de la toga cobriza, mostrando un ropaje con pantalones negros y camisa azul rey. En su mano derecha empuña un florete.

Bastaron 10 segundos para atar los cabos sueltos.

− ¿Estas con ellos?− pregunto sorprendido.

− ¡Tú con la reina!− ¿reina? ¿De quién demonios hablaba?

Se desplazó en un salto a su izquierda, evitando el ser herido por la muchacha. Ella continúo atacándolo, y él defendiéndose.

−No entiendo ¿Por qué me quieres dañar?−exigió el corsario.

−Sé que ayudas a la reina, ¡de seguro ella te envió para asegurarse de que este muerta!−respondió sin detener sus actos.

Cansado de tanto evitarla, con fuerza, golpea el florete de la muchacha, lanzándolo lejos y dejándola desarmada. En su consternación, el pirata la toma y acorrala contra el árbol más cercano. Pone su espada cerca del pálido cuello, intimidándola.

−Ahora, hablaremos como las personas civilizada que somos, y supongo que a ti te educaron para ser una dama−sonrió con sorna, y la fémina no tuvo nada más que dejar de resistirse−Dile a tus "amiguitos" que paren de dañar a mis "clientes".− no quiso hacerlo, así que presiono levemente la afilada arma, aumentando la amenaza.

− ¡Aléjense, chicos! ¡Deténganse!− ordeno, sin bajar la mirada, que lanzaba odio a su captor.

− ¡Ya oyeron muchachos, paren!−los siete gigantes dejaron de arremeter contra el resto del grupo.

Chiara y Maddie estaban abrazadas, arrinconadas por un coloso. Gilbert y Julchen, se daban la espalda, rodeadas por otros dos. Antonio e Iván estaban en medio de una fiera pelea, detenida por la orden, contra un par. Elizabeta luchaba contra otro más por el control de la sartén.

Los gigantescos seres miraron a la muchacha aprisionada, y notando la decisión en sus ojos, soltaron su armamento. Aumentando el desconcierto del grupo, los gigantes cambiaron de estatura, a una muy pequeña. Sacaron sus máscaras, dejándose al descubierto.

−…enanos…−Iván estaba tan sorprendido, que su cara se transformó en una mueca de extrañeza, reemplazando su sonrisa usual.

La misteriosa chica aprovecho eso, dándole una patada en estomago al inglés. Mientras este trataba de recuperar aire, sintió el filo de una daga en su garganta.

−Los papeles cambian−suelta con gracia.

−Revisemos si tienen algo de valor−dijo un enano.

−Un momento− Elizabeta mantenía el utensilio culinario en alto, dispuesta a golpear− no tenemos nada de valor…

− ¡Entonces son espías de la reina!−afirmo apuntándolos con el dedo.

− ¡Nosotros no conocemos a ninguna reina!−siguió defendiéndose la castaña.

− ¡Dejen de fingir!−exigió otro− ¡no somos tontos, sabemos que la reina Carmen los mando para ver si Nieves estaba viva, y de ser así, matarla!−sus demás compañeros lo apoyaron.

− ¡¿Dijiste Carmen?!− hablaron al unísono los mellizos.

−No hay otra monarca más cruel y despiadada, con ese nombre− explico el mismo que los acuso.

− ¡Nosotros estamos en su contra!−dijeron a la vez.

− ¡Mentirosos!− los siete enanos no cedían.

−Si no lo estamos, entonces nos dejamos de llamar Gilbert y Julchen Beilschmidt, los…-

−Alto−dijo la mencionada "Nieves". Miro a los albinos, como buscando algo en su memoria− ¿Beilschmidt? ¿Son acaso hijos del Rey Gilen?

− ¿Conoces a nuestro padre?−fue el turno de preguntar de los ojirrojos.

"Nieves" instantáneamente alejo su puñal del cuello británica, y los observo con arrepentimiento, luego guardo la daga. Observo a sus compañeros, envainando el florete en su cinturón.

−Descuiden chicos, no son enemigos…son amigos.

Los enanos enfundan sus espadas, y se ponen al lado de la pelinegra.

Los otros, estaban confundidos por el repentino cambio de sus atacantes, y que los hombres miniatura obedecieran a la muchacha.

−Deben tener hambre y frío−hablo con un tono diferente, más suave−sígannos, nuestra guarida esta cerca de aquí−dio inicio a la caminata.

Dudando del cambio de la joven, no se movieron ni un centímetro, pero cuando ella se dirigió a la princesa de verde y la chica de capa roja, les tendió una mano, algo que primero Maddie acepto, después fue Chiara.

Ambas la siguieron, viendo que ya no representaba peligro. Detrás de las dos, el resto del grupo caminaba, e Iván llevaba al inconsciente lobo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pocos minutos después, llegaron ante una especie de cabaña oculta por la nieve y los árboles. La muchacha abrió una puerta del tamaño del resto del tropel miniatura, entro en él y les dijo "quédense afuera, todos", en general. Mientras los enanos se sentaban en la nieve, acostumbrados, los chicos del grupo maravilla buscaban la forma de entrar en calor. Alguno de ellos examinaron un letrero que decía: _"Mayores de 1,20 cms no está permitida la entrada"._

− ¡Pueden entrar!−grito desde el interior de la choza.

Los primeros en pasar fueron los que parecían ser los dueños, continuando con los "extranjeros".

Se quedaron con la boca abierta, al ver que lo en el exterior parecía ser un intento de cabaña era en el interior un cómodo y cálido hogar, bastante grande, con un segundo piso en el que pequeñas camas se situaban.

−Ejem−carraspeo una voz. Voltearon, notando a la chica parada delante de una mesa− sean bienvenidos− señalo la larga mesa.

−Wow~−dijeron al mismo tiempo, todos.

Había comida de bastantes variedades, pero en general era caliente.

− ¡Nieves, otra vez te luciste!−los dueños no esperaron para sentarse en las sillas de madera.

−Siéntanse, por favor−pido gentilmente la dueña.

− ¿Quién eres?−fue directo al grano el eslavo. La desconocida pareció vacilar un segundo.

−Me llaman Blanca Nieves, mis amigos me dicen Nieves….pero en realidad soy Adriana−dijo al final.

Con eso el grupo maravilla se sentó y comenzaron la cena.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En un castillo cercano, una mujer daba zancadas por un corredor desocupado. Los sirvientes no se atrevían a atravesarse, por miedo a recibir su furia. Ella solo abrió una puerta a una enorme habitación, con ventanales y una cama matrimonial. Mas la fémina se dirigió a una puerta casi invisible a la vista del que no pone la suficiente atención en notarlo, pues estaba detrás de una cortina. Entró, cerrando con un portazo, camino a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Reflejaba a una mujer morena de ojos negros, su cabello negro peinado en una cola de caballo, con un mechón blanco en su frente. Vestía un pomposo vestido negro.

−Espejito, espejito, en la pared− con tono fuerte y rasposo habló. Luego se avecino al cristal, e impresionantemente lo atravesó. Del otro lado, un puente de madera se presentó, siguió la senda hasta encontrarse con una choza. Dentro de esta, varios espejos la llenaban. En el medio, un espejo con forma de huevo.

− ¡Ya estoy cansada de tus juegos, espejo! ¡Solo dímelo de una vez!− grito airada− ¡¿Blanca Nieves está viva?!

En uno de los espejos, el más grande, dejo de reflejar a la mujer, reemplazándola por…ella misma, pero con un vestido blanco más sencillo y el pelo suelto.

−Pues…iba decírtelo, pero fue más divertido que lo descubrieras por ti sola−sonrió burlona el espejo.

−No lo entiendo−susurro para sí misma, después eleva su voz− ¡Se supone que Govert **(1) **la mató!

−Govert fue víctima de su belleza, no pudo evitarlo−dijo el reflejo sin darle importancia.

− ¡Quiero a Govert muerto!− declaro iracunda.

−No exageres− por primera vez, el reflejo mostro seriedad− si lo matas, te quedas sin lambiscón oficial− volvió a su tono divertido.

−Tienes razón−lo pensó en voz alta− pero se merece un castigo, ¡quiero que sufra!−ordeno al espejo.

−Pagaras el precio…-

− ¡Si, si! ¡Pagare el precio por usar la magia!− termino la frase de la "otra"− ¡Que aprenda el infeliz!− declaró.

El espejo, con una sonrisa maliciosa, dio un chasquido con sus dedos. Sabía que algo le había pasado a su sirviente, pues uno de los espejo mostro como un hombre rubio, con el cabello bien ordenado y un traje extravagante, tomaba un largo trago de vino, sin respirar siquiera. Apenas se separó de la copa, dio un gritito al ver que su cuerpo brillaba. Sus brazos, en cada lado, se triplicaron, luego se encogió, transformándose en una cucaracha. La imagen desapareció, y ella macabramente.

− ¿Mejor?− pregunto el reflejo.

−Un poco…pero que hayas convertido a ese zopenco en un insecto, no es suficiente− con el ceño fruncido, la señalo− no me pude deshacer de ella…

−Sabes, deberías olvidar todo esto y solo contraer nupcias con el duque− sugirió el espejo.

− ¿No entiendes? ¡Yo quiero a Martín **(2)!** –grito molesta, de nuevo.

−Su corazón anhela a Blanca Nieves− intento razonar.

−Entonces dame la poción de amor, la que le di a su padre.

−Tú te la acabaste− acabo con las esperanzas de la reina− usaste demasiado.−miro con ojos entrecerrados a la monarca−…ella tiene el mapa, el que compartes tanto con Lutz, Victoria, Sadiq,…descubrió tu plan−el silencio le dio la afirmación− ¿quieres saber dónde está?

−Si.

El espejo de cuerpo entero, dejo de mostrarla a "ella", visualizando una cabaña camuflada por la nieve, entre los árboles.

−Con que ahí te escondes, mocosa…−susurra para si la Reina.

− ¿Quieres un consejo?− la "otra Reina" estaba en otro espejo, más pequeño.

−No.

−Ignoras mi ayuda, como la vez que decidiste quedarte con la muchacha− suspira dramáticamente− y cuan arrepentida estas ahora.

−…habla− ordeno arrastrando las palabras.

−En este momento, esta con un grupo…inusual− su espejo mostro el interior, y con ello a sus habitantes− ¿reconoces a alguien de ahí?

Carmen, la reina, abrió sus ojos como platos…no era posible ¿o sí?

−Los mocosos sobrinos de Lutz.

−Exacto−sonrió burlonamente− él te aviso hace unos días, que sus sobrinos desaparecieron, con su mapa.

− ¿Me dices que debo atraparlos?− inquirió.

−No, ellos se irán pronto.

−Explícate, no entiendo que me quieres decir.

−Solo espera…−el espejo de huevo comenzó a funcionar, mostrando a Blanca Nieves y a sus compañeros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La cena fue deliciosa. No dejaron sobras en los platos, saciaron por completo su apetito. Para mejor, los anfitriones les ofrecieron mantas y abrigos, para calentarse.

Quien paso el mejor rato fue Michael: al despertar, Maddie estaba vigilando su sueño, con sus manos unidas a las suyas. Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo. También le dio de comer por su estado aturdido. Los muchachos e inclusive los enanos miraban con algo de envidia su situación.

Minutos después, el interrogatorio dio inicio.

− ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?− preguntaron los mellizos.

−Oí a Carmen hablar de ustedes con unos espejos; creo que no supo que estuve espiándola.

− ¿Quién es Carmen?− siguió Iván.

−Es mi madrastra,…la reina. Me quiere ver muerta.

− ¿Por qué?− fue el turno de Chiara.

−Soy una "amenaza" para su intento de conquistar a un príncipe.

− ¿Un príncipe?− fue una pregunta general.

−Al parecer, le gusto al príncipe Martín, o como sea que se llame.

− ¿No tienes interés en él?−inquirió Antonio, entretenido con la conversación.

−No− se sinceró− ¿podemos volver al tema de cómo se quiénes son y no en mi vida personal?−asintieron, excepto Antonio, que si no fuera por la mirada de reprobación de sus compañeros, no hubiera entendido el mensaje de no entrometerse.

−Seré directa− dijo Nieves− la reina forjo una alianza con un grupo de gente que quiere derrocar a los reyes. Descubrí el mapa detrás de una puerta, escondida por una cortina. Tenía el nombre de los reinos, sus monarcas, incluso quienes de sus aliados se sitúan.

−Increíble−susurro Gilbert. Miro a su consanguíneo y en esa mirada hicieron un acuerdo. Julchen se acercó a Nieves.

−Respóndeme con sinceridad− pidió la albina, a lo que la otra asintió− ¿amas a tu pueblo?

−Sí, tanto que mis amigos y yo le robamos a la Reina lo que ella les roba− dijo− solo hacemos justicia.

La princesa de ojos rojos solo sonrió, con un toque de satisfacción, volteo y miro a los ojos a su hermano, que con el contacto de su mirada, pudo entender lo que le transmitía. Gilbert se puso al lado de su melliza, sin quitar su vista de Nieves.

−Ven con nosotros.

− ¿Cómo dices?− pregunto sin creer lo que oía.

−Te proponemos esto−intervino Julchen− nuestro tío, tu madrastra y otras personas, quieren apoderarse de todo; bosques, mar, montañas. Pero, nosotros queremos evitarlo. Vamos a ir de reino en reino, forjando una alianza con sus líderes. Eres una princesa, si vienes con nuestro grupo, los otros reyes harán algo para destituir a esta bruja que tienen por monarca.

La pelinegra se lo pensó; su decisión sería fundamental.

Por un lado, si iba con ellos, al ser la legitima heredera del trono, la alianza con otros gobernantes la apoyaría para destronar a Carmen.

Pero por el otro, dejaría solo a su pueblo; Carmen haría lo que fuera con ellos. La culpa la mataría.

− ¿Nos podrían dejar solos un momento?− pidió uno de los enanos.

Ante la petición, el grupo no tuvo opción más que salir del escondite, sintiendo un golpe de frio en el exterior.

Minutos después, la espera había terminado. Nieves salía acompañada de los siete enanos, con la mirada en el suelo nevado. Los presentes creyeron que ya había tomado su decisión, y esperando lo peor, se prepararon…

−Lo haré…me iré con ustedes−los ojos pasan de mirar el suelo a los extraños.

…para un negativa que nunca llegó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− ¿Entendiste?− pregunto el espejo. Se aguantaba la risa por la cara de confusión.

− ¡Esto no me aclara nada!−exclama iracunda. El reflejo, no pudo retenerse más y solto leves risitas.

−A veces dudo de que seamos la misma persona−inicia, con la mirada negra de enojo− Luego recuerdo que soy un poco más inteligente…y no tengo arrugas.

− ¡Eres una maldita!−dijo ofendida. Otra vez, "la otra Carmen" rio− la niñata se ira, mis problemas desaparecieron y no me importa que tenga el mapa. Con el joven Martín será un poco más fácil si me das una poción de amor.

−Ay, Carmen. Carmen, Carmen, Carmen…−negaba con la cabeza−es la legitima heredera al trono, como ves, los otros monarcas se darán cuenta de tu farsa y te derrocaran. Ella tiene el poder.

− ¡Argh! Tienes razón…−se detuvo. Miro a su reflejo y esta sonrió− quieres que los deje ir, y que le avise a uno de los nuestros…

−Para que sea él quien los atrape –concluyó- de verdad, eres lenta.

La reina no se dio el gusto de "mirarse", estaba en el puente de madera, en camino a la salida.

−"**Es importante reconocer cuando te vencen"−**piensa, con una sonrisa triunfante− **"y pronto, lo serás".**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya se despidieron de los enanos, que para el camino le dieron comida, ropa para invierno y armamento (espadas, dagas, arcos y flechas, etc.).

−Cuiden de la princesa−amenazo uno− es nuestra líder, la estimamos y el pueblo la necesitara cuando regrese.

− ¿Seguros que podrán contra Carmen sin mí?−interrogó con notoria preocupación.

−Haremos lo posible−dijo otro− tú solo preocúpate por hacer esa alianza. De esa forma nos ayudas a todos.

La princesa se despidió dándole un abrazo a cada uno de sus siete amigos, y estos le dijeron "adiós" desde la lejanía.

_Más tarde…._

La princesa de camisa azul era la que dirigía al grupo en lugar del británico, que refunfuñaba maldiciones. Maddie, quien había notado este comportamiento, se separó de Michael en dirección a Arthur. Tomo su brazo suavemente, mas Arthur se sobresaltó levemente, pasando a una mirada cansada.

− ¿Qué te sucede?−dijo con su agradable voz. El inglés solo chasqueo la boca.

−Esa chica, la princesa−señalo− es molesta.

− ¿Por qué?− pregunto confundida.

−Se hace la indefensa, luego me ataca, después amenaza mi vida− en medio de sus quejas no escucho el "pero también la amenazaste" apenas audible de Maddie−, y para finalizar toma el mando de todo. Se suponía yo era quien lo lideraba.

− ¿Estas celoso?−rio la de capa roja.

− ¡NO!−exclamo con la cara roja de furia− solo porque me haya quitado mi puesto, no significa que este celoso−cruza sus brazos.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su conversación, que no se percató que el grupo se detuvo para observarlo. La chica de ojos dorados camino hasta él, tocando su hombro y sacándolo de sus pensamientos negativos, enrojeciendo por la atención.

−Si tanto te moleste que lidere, lo entiendo−dijo comprensiva− pero sabes…ambos tenemos un mapa, eso es beneficioso. Si nos separamos, sabremos donde ir para encontrarnos− el pirata desvió la mirada, sintiéndose un tonto por no ver esa posibilidad− No me molestaría que los dos fuéramos lideres− eso sorprendió a más de uno, incluido al británico− ven conmigo adelante− le sonrió con sinceridad.

El cejón intento devolverle la sonrisa, pero en vez de eso, resulto una extraña mueca. Retomando el camino en la delantera, se alejaban del reino nevado.

−Nieves−habló Antonio, mientras la mencionada lo miró− podemos decirte Adriana ¿verdad?

−No−respondió cortante.

− ¿Por qué?−pregunto sorprendido el ibérico.

−Con un día no se consigue una gran confianza. El momento en que ya hayamos forjado algo más fuerte, ese día se los permitiré−explico.

Todos asintieron, pensando que entendieron por completo el mensaje. Arthur fue el único que lo comprendió, mirando con curiosidad a la muchacha.

−"**Lo entiendo Nieves. Yo tampoco le permití llamarme **_**Artie, **_**hasta que sentí que éramos amigos"−**fue su pensamiento, algo que no revelaría, ni en amenaza de muerte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Carmen miraba otro espejo, diferente al que siempre acudía para conseguir un consejo, este era para comunicarse con sus amigos, con quienes tenía una conversación.

−….también reconocí a tu hijastro, Aleksandra−finalizo la morena.

−Genial− dijo con sarcasmo Richelle− mi hija, tus sobrinos− señalo a Lutz, ambos compartían el mismo espejo− el hijastro de Aleksandra, además de la "protegida" de la traido- −recibió un codazo por parte del rubio− ¡auch! De Lucía, ¿okey?−decía con malhumor.

−Lo consulte con mi espejo−dijo a los dos cristales, al que compartían la del rulo coqueto con el rubio de cicatriz, y al de la mujer con ropaje negro− me sugirió que le avisáramos al aliado que estuviera de paso según el mapa−señalo a la rusa− tú tienes un mapa, dinos quien es.

−Ser reina te volvió amable−la ironía en la voz de la mujer no pasó desapercibido. Sus ojos observaban con detalle el papel donde mostraban a sus "amigos"−….el siguiente es Alexander **(3),** estos niños _perderán _la cabeza con él−la monarca y la "lady" rieron cómplices.

−No todo es perfecto en este mundo−interrumpió Lutz, severo− tenemos un problema.

− ¿Cuál es?−inquieren todas las mujeres.

El hombre de cicatriz respiro hondo, para declararles un cambio improvisto en sus planes.

−Alexander−comenzó− Alexander desapareció.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡TERMINEEEEEEEEE!

No saben cuánto me tarde en tratar de terminar este capítulo malvado, estoy feliz de concluirlo.

De ahora en adelante, mis capítulos no serán ni tan largos como este, ni tan cortos como el anterior.

**Reviews:**

**Gabillusion:** lo sé, ella es un amor. Michael es tal y como lo describes **(?)** Chiara es Chiara, no va ser un gato **(?)** que bueno que te esté gustando la historia.

**Mygale:** que usted este leyendo esto me hace increíblemente feliz. Canada está olvidado, debe hacerse notar. Lo de los escritores, pensé en una forma más "mágica", asimilando a los mismos como "hechiceros". Y lo de la serie y la película, en la primera creo que fue una influencia, luego de ver partes (en inglés) de esta. Lo segundo no lo había pensado, pero podría dejarme influir por este también. Por el segundo comentario; Maddie no puede ser perfecta, y este "error" la dirige a este sexy lobo al que tengo gusto de llamar Michael. Los cuentos que muchos conocemos son tan lindos e inocentes, nunca mostrando el lado real que esconden. No pude evitar imaginarme a los hermanos eslavos en la situación de los hermanos Hansel y Gretel, lo malo es que estaba viendo la película de "Cazadores de Brujas"….me hizo mal. Sip, ya sé quién es Baba Yaga, un día leí de ella en un libro de Halloween, con historias de brujas, etc. (ese libro era mi obsesión y lo sigue siendo). En él contaban de ella (y de otras brujas, hadas de otras culturas, había uno de un hada serpiente).

**Kayra:** eres cruel con su asombrosa excelencia **(?). **Tienes toda la razón con referencia a Arthur. No podre revelar del todo a quien es, pero de seguro di una pista en este capítulo. ¿Un honor? Me siento feliz de que no sea un deshonor a tu vaca **(?).**

**Guest: **No mueras, ¡vive**! *mira por donde desaparece***

**Lady-Sailor: **pues…aquí tienes **XD**

**Números en los paréntesis:**

**(1)= **2p Holanda.

**(2)= **Argentina** (no quiero ofender a nadie, solo por el rechazo de Adriana).**

**(3)=**2p Rusia**.**

**Dato curioso: La Bella durmiente.**

A diferencia del cuento con la película, es que en el relato se invitan doce hadas porque no hay más cubertería de oro para comensales y por eso se excluye a Maléfica que clamará venganza. Y en la película, Maléfica no es invitada por su fama de malvada, ser poco festiva y alegre. Otra diferencia, es que en el cuento, quien anuncia el nacimiento de la princesa es una rana.

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál esperan que sea el próximo cuento? Deje un pequeño indicio en este capítulo.**

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	9. Por perseguir a un conejo (parte 1)

Octavo capítulo **(se me olvido descontar el prólogo), **ni tan largo ni tan corto. Me siento feliz de subir en la misma semana ¿no? ^-^

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos** (solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

_-Curvados: _Canción.

**Parejas:**

** Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun**, **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**Disclaimer:** si fuera yo Himaruya, Hetalia seria mío. Pero no soy él,… ¿vale el cosplay?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las cosas iban mejorando para los diez chicos, el cambio de clima debido de influirles. Se sacaron las abrigadas ropas, admirando como el blanco cambiaba a verde, y el silencio por el trinar de los pájaros.

Adriana miraba con extraña fascinación cada parte del camino, con las flores, arbustos y animales. Sin darse cuenta, Antonio se le había quedado observando, y se le había acercado, colocándole una margarita en el cabello, causando un sobresalto en la princesa.

− ¿Pasa algo?− pregunta el ibérico− miras esto como si fuera algo raro− señala la arboleada.

−Es que…hace años que solo veo nieve, es la primera vez en muchos años que puedo ver otros colores además del blanco− dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero honesta.

Todos, incluidos a los más amargados, se conmovieron ante la imagen de la muchacha: apariencia ruda contrastando con el asombro en su rostro, igual al de un niño. Repentinamente, ella borra su sonrisa y quita la flor de su cabeza, devolviéndosela a Antonio lo más gentilmente posible.

−Continuemos, el camino nos indica….−se pone al frente, leyendo el mapa, buscando la dirección. Abrió sus ojos desconcertada− ¿Qué debemos salir del camino?− una exclamación general de sorpresa siguió a sus palabras. Solto un suspira, guardando el papel− no hay nada más que decir, el mapa nos apunta que debemos adentrarnos al interior del bosque desde− camina unos pasos más− aquí. Vamos.

Nieves fue la única que caminaba internándose en el bosque, los demás se quedaron parados, aun confundidos. Un silbido de la pelinegra logro recordarles que debían seguirla.

A lo que sea que los dirigiera el mapa, lo único que conseguía era dejarlos confundidos. Lo bueno era que nada podía ser más enredado que los caminos a los que eran llevados.

_Minutos después…_

Muchas quejas se escuchaban por parte de una castaña de rulo, gritos de júbilo por parte de una ojiverde de largo cabello que corría muy animada acompañado del príncipe de piel tostada, unas leves risas por parte del gigante eslavo, y las agradables conversaciones entre los mellizos y los dos rubios de ojos violetas.

El pirata de grandes cejas estaba en silencio, dedicándose a observar a su "compañera".

Su piel era blanca como la nieve, su pelo era negro como la noche, sus labios eran rojos como la sangre y sus ojos eran dorados como el sol. Y si se había tomado el tiempo para hacer esa inspección, era por un hábito adquirido en el tiempo, una enseñanza que aprendió de… alguien.

Elizabeta cayó encima de Gilbert y Julchen, en medio de su descontrol risueño. El bolso de los ojirrojos se abrió, mientras los objetos rodaban por el pasto.

− ¡Quítate de arriba de mi asombrosa majestuosidad!− gritó el albino, empujándola bruscamente.

− ¿Te cuesta decir "por favor"?− inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

−Tsk, soy tan asombroso que no necesito decirlas− esquivo los ataques de la sartén de la ojiverde, sonreía considerándose un maestro.

Julchen recogía los elementos, junto a Iván, quien se ofreció automáticamente para ayudarla. La albina se detuvo un instante, al encontrar dos colgantes. Los tomo cuidadosamente, y los acaricio, dándole importancia. Por sus ojos carmín pasaban varios sentimientos.

− ¿Julchen?

Cerró los ojos, y guardo a ciegas lo demás. Los collares los mantenía en su mano, escondiéndolos. Tomo a su hermano del antebrazo, alejándolo de los demás. Entretanto el conjunto decidió tomar ese tiempo como un descanso (para el beneficio de Chiara), el ruso miraba como los hermanos se decían algo y la chica le pasaba un colgante, que él alcanzo a ver antes de que lo escondiera.

No obstante, antes de que Gilbert guardara el suyo, libero un grito asombrado.

−Bloody Hell−dijo por lo bajo el británico, luego subiendo la voz− ¿Qué ocurre, albino estúpido?

El mencionado no dirigió ninguna mirada ofendida, estaba ocupado tratando de analizar que ocurría con el collar.

Esta constituía de una cadena de plata con el objeto principal de una cruz de metal con fondo negro…. Que daba origen a un extraño que lo rodeaba.

Gilbert se acercó a su hermana, mostrando el mismo objeto que ella tenía, haciendo la misma acción.

Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, hasta que Arthur resolvió en concluirlo:

− magia− declaro el vándalo.

_Después…_

Se habían sentado en círculo, mirando al inglés, exigiendo una explicación por su conclusión. Este solo suspiro, y para iniciar la justificación, de su abrigo saco un pequeño libro. Extraordinariamente, lo desdoblaba como si de un papel se tratase, y este se agrandaba en tamaño y grosor. Finalmente, el libro tenía alrededor más de 200 páginas.

El grito general fue el de "¡brujería!". El cejón rodo los ojos, acostumbrado.

−Por eso nunca lo hago en público− fijo sus esmeraldas en los ojos amatistas de Iván y los dorados de Adriana− ¿y ustedes?

−La reina práctica magia, la he visto usarlo− dice tranquilamente la chica.

−Es personal− no dijo más y el británico no insistiría. Abrió el libro y empezó a echar una ojeada.

−Dice aquí que _"El brillo de los objetos, se origina por las siguientes causas_ –se aclaró la garganta− _en el caso de que dos personas, que comparten lazos de sangre, se encuentran separadas, y una de esas personas está relacionado con el mundo de la magia, un objeto de gran importancia brillara. Mientras más intenso sea el brillo, más cercanía con la persona tiene. Esto ha resuelto problemas, como el de un hechicero que quería encontrar a su prometida humana, perdida en el bosque. Con ayuda del brillo del broche de ella y de él, se pudieron encontrar"_− cierra el libro− ¿entendieron?− como respuesta, recibió un "si" o un "más o menos".

−Significa que alguien que sea parte de su familia está cerca− dijo Elizabeta.

− ¡¿Lutz?!− Julchen desenvaino su espada, preparándose para cualquier ataque.

−No lo creo, hermana−tomo la mano de su consanguínea, bajando la espada− no tenemos un objeto de gran importancia que compartamos con ese traidor.

Fue cuando en los ojos de ambos, se conectaron, y un resplandor apareció en ellos, algo que se podría conocer como "esperanza". Antes de decir lo que pensaban, el ruido de unas pisadas aproximándose los puso alerta.

El brillo aumentaba, los mellizos volvieron a mirarse y por instinto se tomaron de las manos.

Los muchachos se taparon los ojos, por la resplandeciente luz que emanaban las cruces, también escucharon un golpe seco, sin saber si era de algo o alguien. Un momento fugaz y la luz desapareció.

Viendo mejor, Adriana notó a la persona que había tropezado a su lado. Con cuidado, lo ayudo a levantarse, se sorprendió al ver su tamaño, similar al de Iván pero un poco más pequeño. Se sacudió la ropa, quitándose el polvo. De uno de sus bolsillos, saca un reloj de oro, y apenas echándole una mirada abre los ojos espantado. Se gira a "Nieves" y hace una reverencia.

−Gracias por ayudarme a levantarme.− dice con una voz firme y seria− Pero ahora tengo que irme, ya es muy…-

− ¿West?

El desconocido detuvo su vocablo, quedándose helado, y por inercia se giró hacia la voz.

Tanto Gilbert como Julchen dejaron de respirar, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

− ¿West?−repitieron, con voz apenas audibles.

−… ¿hermanos?−pregunto en una hilo de voz, con los ojos en el mismo estado que el de los albinos.

Acto siguiente, los mellizos se lanzaron a abrazar al extraño, y este les correspondió. Los tres lloraban y liberaban risitas, sin dejar de abrazarse. Con el carraspeo de Michael, notaron que los otros estaban incomodos, separándose con dificultad del desconocido.

−Chicos− comenzó con voz entrecortada la albina− él es Ludwig, apodado por nosotros como West…-

−Es nuestro...hermano menor−continua el otro albino, sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho.

− ¿No se supone había desaparecido?−hablo el rubio-plateado.

− ¿A qué te refieres?− le pregunto Maddie.

−Hace años, se dio la noticia en el reino del Rey Gilen, que uno de sus hijos desapareció. Estuvieron una semana buscándolo, para luego darlo por muerto. Fue la segunda tragedia que afecto a la familia real, después de la muerte de la Reina Federica− narró el de bufanda.

− ¿Es él?−apunto Chiara, con mala cara.

−Si− dijeron felices los mellizos.

Observaron con cuidado al menor de los Beilschmidt; cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules, expresión seria y cuerpo musculoso. Vestía una chaqueta azul, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros. También había una característica especial, que podría diferenciarlo de Lutz (a quien se asemejaba) y eran…. Las orejas de conejo.

−West, ¿Por qué tienes orejas de conejo?− quiso saber Julchen.

−Verán− suspira− no desaparecí por gusto, a mí me secuestraron− fue directo al punto.

− ¡¿Qué cosa?!− la pregunta fue general.

−Buscaban a un suplente para un trabajo y al parecer, se les ocurrió que un príncipe sería un buen candidato, ya que sabría comportarse.

− ¿Comportarse para qué?− inquirió Chiara con el ceño fruncido.

−Para…−su voz comenzó a temblar−…comportarse ante el….Rey−reviso el reloj de mano con sus "tic-tac", y su rostro serio cambio a uno de susto− ¡estoy llegando tarde! ¡Ya es muy tarde!

Salió corriendo apresurado, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de sus hermanos. No queriendo separándose de su hermano menor, los dos lo persiguen, llamándolo por su nombre y se detuviera, cosa que no pasó. Iván no dejaría sola a Julchen, por lo que la siguió alcanzando una gran velocidad. El resto le siguió: el grupo llamando a sus integrantes, Iván gritándole a Julchen, y los hermanos albinos gritando a Ludwig.

El germano no se hubiera detenido, de no ser porque sorpresivamente el collar de Chiara emitía un resplandor verde y los cegó a todos.

− ¡Conejo Blanco!

Una voz aguda se hizo oír, después como un cuerpo caía al suelo. Fue entonces que la luz desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

− ¿Qué paso aquí, maldición? ¿Por qué mi collar brillo? –intentaba recuperarse del efecto de la joya en ella.

Nadie le pudo responder, miraban a una chica que estaba situada encima del menor. Usando un vestido azul hasta por un poco debajo de las rodillas y un delantal blanco, con calcetas rayadas de colores negro y blanco. El pelo castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta alta, además de tener una cinta negra con un moño y un rulo que sobresalía del peinado.

− ¡Perdón!−exclama levantándose de arriba del alemán− estaba siguiendo a un conejo con reloj, y lo confundi conti…go− su voz fue bajando con cada palabra, al ver las orejas que se agitaban en la cabeza del rubio− ¡no me equivoque, tú eres el conejo blanco!−lo tomo del brazo y lo comenzó a sacudir.

Ludwig no le prestó atención al movimiento que hizo la chica con su brazo, como la mayoría del grupo extraño, pasaba la mirada de la chica de vestido azul a Chiara. La muchacha se dio cuenta de eso, y giro su vista hasta el otro punto, topándose con unos ojos ámbar, iguales a los suyos.

− ¿Pe-pero qué demonios es esto?− demando atónita.

Sus ojos, la estaban engañando. Eso era, porque no podía ser posible que se estaba viendo a sí misma, pero con el cabello más claro.

Por su cabeza, pudo recordar unas palabras:

_−La luz de la esmeralda, te guiara hasta el otro corazón que nació con el mismo ritmo− había dicho "ella"._

Cuando le dijo eso, no sabía a qué se refería. Arthur dijo que el brillo de los objetos funcionaba con los lazos de sangre….

….Lazos de sangre…

…El parecido con la chica….

¿Acaso la desconocida era…?

Ludwig aprovecho que todos estaban atentos a las chicas con rulo, para continuar con su carrera, lo más sutil posible…

− ¡¿Adónde vas, West?!−apuntaron los mellizos.

**−"¡Maldita sea!"−**adiós a la sutileza, ¡a correr que iba tarde!

−Espera conejo blanco, ¡no te vayas!− la chica corrió detrás del rubio.

− ¡Oye tú, chica igual a mí! ¿Por qué eres como yo? ¡Responde!− Chiara demostró que sus pies eran veloces, al perseguir a su "otra ella".

Antonio e Iván no dudaron en seguir a sus "amores", obligando a su grupo a perseguir a sus tres compañeros. Desgraciadamente, no eran tan rápidos como lo eran los tres hermanos Beilschmidt, Chiara y la "otra Chiara", se perdieron. El griterío de la malhumorada castaña los guio hasta ellos, cerca de un agujero de conejo, dejándoles ver una graciosa escena: Chiara y la persona idéntica a ella se peleaban, con la primera exigiendo una explicación mientras la segunda se aferraba a Ludwig, que quería sacársela de encima junto con sus otros hermanos que no querían soltarlo.

Por el peso, el ojiazul no pudo soportarlo y pasó lo inevitable: cayeron en el agujero.

− ¡Chiara!− exclamaron Maddie y Antonio.

− ¡Julchen!− gritaron Iván y Elizabeta… y nadie grito por Gilbert.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dentro del agujero los cuatro de las cinco personas caían y gritaban asustados. Lo más raro, era que mientras bajaban, varios objetos subían; relojes, mesas, libros, etc. El túnel estaba iluminado por antorchas, dando cuenta a los tres príncipes de una cosa: era muy muy hondo el agujero.

El único que representaba la calma era Ludwig, que parecía no tener ningún efecto por las rarezas del agujero, es más parecía aburrido. Diferente es el caso de los otros cuatro que parecían escandalizados por este.

La chica similar a la princesa, en una ocasión trato de agarrarse de una cuerda, pero la fuerza que la empujaba hacia abajo era más fuerte y no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Miraron como el rubio, con maestría, ponía sus pies en una dirección quedando él en vertical, causándoles curiosidad del porqué. Apunto debajo de ellos y la respuesta fue dada: llegaban al final, y cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor. Mas solo sintieron que atravesaban la tierra, segundos después tocaron el duro suelo.

Los cuatro se quejaron del dolor y del desconcierto de verse vivos, el chico musculoso no dijo nada, estaba concentrado en poner sus pies hacia arriba. Los cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban diciendo "no hagas tonteras". Sin embargo notaron un detalle terrorífico; el pelo de las tres mujeres se elevaba. Luego el quejido de Gilbert lo nombro el centro de atención. Él observaba un candelabro elevado, y sus carmesís fueron hacia arriba, llegando a la única y más rara conclusión del momento, que no estaban en el "suelo".

Seguido de ese pensamiento, los cuatro cayeron de cara al suelo real. El menor, en lugar de darse un golpe, cayó de pie y solo se sacudió. Los otros se levantaron.

− ¡Exigimos un explicación!−demandaron hechos una furia, y a Ludwig se le apareció una vena la frente.

Él no respondió nada, solo los empujo alejándose del lugar donde fueron recibidos. Instantes después, el resto del grupo maravilla llego, quedando amontonados. El pirata y Nieves arriba del montón, no salieron dañados por tener al resto como almohada. Antonio y Elizabeta quedaron enredados entre ellos, y en la base de los amontonados, Iván lanzaba unos "kol kol kol" que causaron que los primeros se alejaran y los otros dos trataran de desenredarse y no golpear al eslavo en el proceso.

A parte, Michael había caído dándole la espalda al piso. Quiso levantarse para sobarse las partes adoloridas, dándose cuenta del peso sobre él.

Maddie estaba arriba suyo, abrazada al lobo, con los ojos cerrados, asustada por el recorrido en el túnel.

Michael ante la imagen de una débil e indefensa Maddie, se sonrojo. Para aumentarlo, al abrir sus ojos violetas, de estos salieron pequeñas lágrimas. Ahora se veía más indefensa y tierna, su sonrojo se expandió.

−No se tomen la molestia de bajar por nosotros, subiríamos, de una u otra forma− dijo molesta la castaña de cintillo.

−El mapa nos señaló que este era el lugar donde estaba el escondite− dijo con simpleza Adriana.

−No te sientas especial− murmuro por lo bajo Michael, quitando con cuidado a la muchacha de capa roja.

−Respóndenos, West.

El tono de voz usado por los albinos, heló la sangre a todos. Serio y sin sentimiento, algo que no era común en ellos. El mencionado solo suspiro.

−Iba tarde.

− ¡¿A dónde ibas tarde?!−preguntaron ya en el límite de su paciencia.

− ¡Ante mi señor, el Rey Alexander!− el otro también se mostraba en la misma forma.

Adriana, para extrañeza de todos, desdoblo el mapa con rapidez, buscando algo. Con lentitud, subió la cabeza mirando a Ludwig, poniéndose blanca…más de lo que podía su palidez.

−Chicos− inicio− el nombre del aliado más próximo…es Alexander.

Gilbert y Julchen quedaron pasmados ante esa información.

**−"¿Acaso West, es parte de estos diabólicos miembros?"−**pensaron con dolor, sintiendo que los habían traicionado de la peor forma.

−Tú− tomo forzadamente de la mano Chiara, a la otra chica− ¿Quién eres, y porque te pareces a mí?

−Me llamo Alicia, y no sé porque somos iguales− respondió firme y con valor en sus ojos.

−Chiara− llamo el rubio de ojos verdes− ¿recuerdas al menos lo que dije arriba? ¿Los lazos de sangre?

Obvio que lo había pensado, pero necesitaba que se lo confirmaran. Miro a los otros ámbares y se sintió desfallecer; era como verse a sí misma pero con otras virtudes. Veía valor, determinación, simpatía, cosas que ella no tenía. La otra muchacha, casi le pasa lo mismo, también vio otros aspectos; dolor, añoranza, y rencor, pero había mas, como la lealtad y fortaleza. El contacto termino cuando la desconocida sintió que le quitaban algo.

− ¿Qué haces?−pregunto cuando Arthur tomo un collar suyo− Devuélvemelo, por favor− pidió amablemente.

El pirata en vez de hacer eso, se acercó a la princesa y se agacho a la altura de su amiga.

−Es similar al tuyo ¿no crees?− le muestra el colgante, similar al que tenía pero en vez de una esmeralda había un zafiro. Asintió− no hay más que decir, son hermanas. No, son gemelas− dice con una media sonrisa.

Alicia y Chiara fueron las más impresionadas por la conclusión. Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Alicia, y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Se atrevió y abrazo a Chiara, que estaba sin palabras y con los ojos cristalizados.

−Tengo una hermana, tengo una hermana…−repetía la de vestido azul, y de apoco Chiara le correspondió el abrazo.

**−"No estoy sola"−**pensó, estrechando más su gemela contra sí.

Era un momento muy emotivo.

− ¿A dónde crees que vas, West?−dijeron los albinos, agarrando de la chaqueta a su hermano.

La princesa de verde, cuando vio que el conejo rubio uso SU momento de reencuentro para huir, se enojó y además, exploto.

− ¡Maldito macho patatas! ¡Arruinaste este momento!− Se le abalanza encima, detenida por Alicia y Antonio.

−Calma corazón, calma, calma− le pedía el moreno.

− ¡NUNCA ME VUELVAS A DECIR "CORAZON" SI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVO!− intentaba rasguñar al príncipe. Finalmente, pudo controlar a la "fiera".

−Conejo Blanco− hablo Alicia, y el mencionado la miro− si solo me hubieras dicho que ibas tarde ante tu rey, yo lo habría entendido, y no te habría perseguido.

El germano asintió, sin decir ninguna palabra más. Su vista pasaba en cada persona de la habitación, anteriormente no se tomó la molestia de observarlos con detalle, ¡llegaba tarde, no había tiempo!

**−"Están mis hermanos, la chica que me siguió, la chica que me ataco con un muy mal vocabulario, el chico que la detuvo…parece que es un noble por como viste igual que mi agresora−** apuntaba las características en su cabeza por si su majestad le pedía un informe sobre los extranjeros**− hay un chico ¿con cola? Bueno, yo tengo orejas de conejo no puedo criticar. Una chica de capa roja algo muy notable, un chico con un abrigo y un sombrero extravagante, una chica ¿con pantalones? ¿Quién se cree? Eso es rebelde. Una chica de….que cabello más largo, también tiene una sartén. Y…**−su cara cambia a una de desconcierto (y terror, desde la perspectiva de sus dos hermanos mayores) − **no puede ser… ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!"**

De forma rápida, ayuda a levantarse a Iván, le sacude la ropa (acción muy extraña, según sus hermanos), y se arrodilla ante él.

−West, ¿Qué haces?− pregunto Julchen algo extrañada.

− ¿Por qué te arrodillas ante este pervertido fisgón de hermanas gemelas?− el eslavo se sonrojo levemente por el recuerdo de cuando el albino lo llamo así.

− ¡¿Cómo TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ, GILBERT?!−bramo enfurecido el de ojos celestes. Sus hermanos abrieron los ojos, sorprendido por esta acción de parte de su obediente hermano. Este se dirige a Iván− perdónelos, no saben lo que dicen.

− ¿Por qué debería perdonarlos?− desde su punto de vista, no sabía la razón por la que Ludwig pidió el perdón, pero el conejo creyó que se había ofendido más, inclinando más su cabeza.

−Por qué lo han ofendido, señor−levanta la mirada− no tienen el derecho ni el poder, para ofenderlo su majestad− ¿su majestad?− Se lo imploro, deles su perdón y no les corte la cabeza, su majestad Alexander− pidió regresando su cabeza a su antigua posición.

El grupo (excepto Alicia) miro a Iván, que estaba en el mismo estado que ellos; impresionado.

¿El Rey Alexander era igual a Iván?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fin del capítulo~

Pude terminarlo dos días después de subir el ultimo, me siento feliz ^-^ muy muy feliz.

**Reviews (o más bien review):**

**Lady-Sailor:** nop, como viste, es el de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Lo de los nombres, es fácil confundirse, usare de todo en este fic **(Nyo's, 2p's, micronaciones, latinos, etc.),** habrá mucha confusión, no te culpo. Como dijiste, las cosas se pondrán buenas, DEMASIADO buenas.

**Dato curioso: Rapunzel.**

En la versión de los hermanos Grimm, la bruja se lleva a Rapunzel porque su padre robó de su jardín unas campanillas para su esposa, mientras que en la versión de Walt Disney lo hace porque el Rey **(el padre de Rapunzel)** se lleva una flor con poderes curativos, que le pertenecía a la mujer.

**Si no entendieron porque decidí que Nyo! Italia fuera Alicia, es porque uno de los nombres que le da el fandom además de "Felicia" es "Alicia". Y se me ocurrió una idea loquilla con ella, y aquí está esta como resultado.**

**Pregunta: ¿quieren que ponga el recuerdo de algún personaje? (puede ser el de la conversación de Adriana con los enanos, alguno de Arthur con el que llama "Scott", etc). **

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws! **


	10. Por perseguir a un conejo (parte 2)

**Capitulo nueve.**

**¡**Por fin! He resurgido entre las cenizas, para publicar el noveno capítulo de esta maravillosa historia.

He extrañado todo esto :')

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos** (solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

_-Curvados: _Canción.

**Parejas:**

**Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun**, **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**Disclaimer:** si fuera yo Himaruya, Hetalia seria mío….si…sería bello.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todos tenían la vista puesta en Iván, que no salía de su estupefacción, y era más que obvio que pensaban la misma pregunta:

¿Iván era igual al Rey Alexander?

Alicia se acercó, confusa, al rubio fortachón, sin tener ninguna idea del porque afectaba el que ese chico se pareciera a un Rey. Se arrodillo, moviendo con un poco de brusquedad el hombro ajeno, sacando al joven de su ensimismamiento.

− ¿Qué ocurre?−dice con tono firme.

− ¿Quién es el Rey Alexander?

El grupo entero dejo de observar al ojivioleta (para su alivio), entendiendo que la pregunta de la chica, era la que deberían cuestionarse en realidad.

− ¿Qué quién es el Rey Alexander? –inquirió ofendido.

−Creo que tengo razón en no conocer a un monarca que rige en un mundo que esta varios metros por debajo del suelo−dijo con lógica, y la mayoría asintiendo a eso. Ludwig se levantó y posiciono al lado de Iván.

−Su majestad Alexander Adrik Romanov Braginskaya I **(1)** es el que gobierna con puño de hierro, y con leyes estrictas para todos los habitantes de Infratierra. Un monarca incomparable, al que nosotros, sus plebeyos, admiramos indudablemente−dijo mecánicamente. Ninguno de sus hermanos quiso decir que sus palabras habían salido automáticas, sin signo de emoción, ni cuando dijo "admirar".

−Si es tan bueno, ¿porque habrá hecho una unión con personas terribles como mi madrastra y su tío?−cuestionó la princesa de nívea piel− Dudó de tus palabras.

−Estas frente a su majestad, ¿tan atrevida sois como para decirlo en su cara?−señalo al eslavo. Cuando la chica, molesta por esa ciega admiración, al igual que los albinos, iba a reclamar por lo dicho, el rubio observó su reloj y luego al muchacho de bufanda. Tomó lo más gentil que pudo al rubio cenizo− ¡es tarde!− y sin más, desapareció….junto con Iván.

− ¡West/Conejo blanco!−los gemelos y la ojiambar fueron los únicos en decir algo en cuanto esta se fue.

−Maldición, ese macho patatas se llevó al chico aterrador−se quejó Chiara.

− ¿Que hacemos ahora?−pregunto Antonio.

−Nada, irnos de aquí−dijo el pirata buscando una salida− ¡solo hay un millón de puertas! Nunca saldremos−el rubio no oculto su frustración, pateando una mesita (la única) en una de las patas, causando que casi se diera vuelta, de no ser porque Michael estaba cerca. Se escuchó un tintineo.

− ¿Qué fue eso?−dijo en voz baja la castaña de coleta.

Maddie se aproximó la mesita, creyendo haber visto algo. Un brillo en el suelo hizo que parpadeara un instante, hincándose y tomando el pequeño objeto brillante; una llave, del tamaño de un dedo meñique.

−Debe de abrir una de las puertas−inmediatamente, la rubia daba intentos pero nunca resultaban−…la única llave y no existe puerta−suspira resignada, con el resto que se sentó en el mismo ánimo.

Alicia podría haberse rendido como los demás, mas solo hubo algo que la detuvo: esa extraña cortina de terciopelo bordeo, corriéndola…encontrando la nada. Esta vez se tiró al suelo, frustrada. Observo detenidamente todo lo que había ocultado la tela, deteniéndose en cierto punto. Sorprendida, fue a donde la ojivioleta y le quito la llave, introduciéndola en una pequeña puerta.

− ¡Chicos, chicos, encontré donde podemos salir!−avisó, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Como si hubieran sido impulsados por resortes, se levantaron, casi dando zancadas hacia Alicia. La chica señalo la puertecilla, mientras la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de la mayoría desaparecía.

− ¿Eso?−musito la chica de largo cabello− no somos ratones.

−El único capaz de entrar sería Gilbird−señala el albino.

−Si solo podemos salir por ahí, es porque hay una forma de entrar−razono la del vestido azul. Un "buen punto" general se escuchó.

−Yo, posiblemente, encontré algo−el inglés se puso algo nervioso a sentir las miradas sobre él, pudiendo disimularlo−ejem, sobre la mesa…había una botella, recitando _"bébeme"_−va a la mesita, recogiendo el envase de cristal con el mensaje−miren−dijo mostrándola, siéndole arrebatada por la ojirroja.

−Si dice eso, hay que hacer caso− antes de que la detuvieran, bebió un sorbo. Preocupo a su hermano cuando comenzó a toser de una forma continua−…rayos, no sabía cómo una buena cerveza−se quejó. Analizo su alrededor− parece diferente,…o-oigan ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan enormes?

−No lo hicimos, tú te volviste pequeña−dijo un anonadado Antonio.

− ¿Qué?−dice con desconcierto. Gilbert acercó su "enorme" cara a la de ella−Hermano, tu aliento apesta−dijo tapándose su nariz. El gemelo solo atino a girar la cabeza− oye, es cierto, no lo niegues.

−No es eso…−miró a su hermana− es que… ¡tu voz es muy aguda!−dijo estallando de la risa, retorciéndose en el suelo. Para gracia de su hermana, Elizabeta lo golpeo por desubicado.

−Una poción que encoge−fue lo que dijo el pirata− este es nuestro método. Tomen un pequeño sorbo y que pase por todos ¿entendido?−explico.

−Eso es anti-higiénico−dijo la castaña de cintillo, ahogando un gritito al ver la mirada de "no tienes opción" por parte del ojiverde rubio.

Después, el grupo entero bebió del envase, esperando que el efecto iniciara, notando el cambio en sí mismos. La mesita ahora era gigante, y la distancia con la puerta abierta era más grande que cuando tenían su tamaño normal.

− ¡Por fin!, hora de irnos−dijo un exhausto lobo. Miro a su lado, asustándose al no tener a la rubia de capa roja con él. Se alivió al verla debajo de la mesa− Maddie, no te alejes, pensé que…-

−"_Cómeme"−_dijo ella.

Michael se queda helado, su boca queda seca, y sus mejillas se tornearon rojizas. En el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la muchacha de lentes, eran las últimas palabras que pensaba escuchar. Carraspeo, captando la atención de la joven.

− ¡Ah! Michael, mira lo que encontré− dio un paso hacia su derecha, mostrando un cofre de vidrio−es un pastel, llevaré un poco por si tenemos hambre en el camino−dice cortando trozos, y metiéndolos en su canasta− está escrito en el _"cómeme"_−explica.

−O-oh, vaya. Una pócima, quizá− logro musitar nervioso, ayudándola en cuanto a llenar el cesto.

Luego, el grupo liderado por Alicia, pasaron por la puerta, entrecerrando la mirada por el golpe que la luz causó. Frente a ellos, un mundo que parecía gris por los pedazos de ruinas que lo albergaban, contrastando con las criaturas que parecían residir en él, de extrañas formas, asemejándose a los que conocían pero más…absurdo. Los pasos que daban, solo aumentaban la curiosidad.

−Curiosesco y curiosesco—musito Alicia. Esta se giró hacia el conjunto, en específico, Arthur y Adriana− ¿qué dice el mapa? ¿Señala algún camino?− ambos tomaron el que la pelinegra tenía EN su poder, desdoblándolo y observando.

−Hay uno más corto que el otro, debemos pasar entre los grandes arbo- esperen, ¿no son flores?−dice atónito el cejón, abre más los ojos− y tienen caras…

−Y, además ir por esa dirección sería más peligroso−agregó la chica con el estoque, restándole importancia a las raras plantas− andando−dijo arrebatándole el mapa al chico, que solo refunfuño por lo bajo que no le asustaron las flores para nada-

A través de las plantas, el grupo camino con clara curiosidad por el ambiente, sin evitar tocar lo primero que se les cruzara, evadiendo las críticas de las flores diciendo que eran "malas hierbas" (también tratándoles de echar), entre otras cosas. Se alejaron de un par de gemelos que trataron de convencerlos de quedarse con un par de historias.

Adriana se detuvo, mirando por ambos lados.

−Escuche un rugido−advirtió.

De pronto, el sonido de los pasos veloces de algo, alguien o más se oyeron. Al mismo tiempo, miraron hacia atrás: los gemelos que parecían dos bolitas, un ave con un enorme pico y alas pequeñas, unos animales (destacando un ratón con traje), corrían hacia ellos.

− ¡Corran!− gritaron el par.

− ¿Qué ocurre?− pregunto Elizabeta.

− ¡Bandersnacht!− solo dijeron eso antes de gritar y huir despavoridos.

El conjunto no entendía nada, entonces un espantoso ruido les dio la respuesta.

Podría haberse asemejado a un oso, pero con un cuerpo y cabeza más grandes, pelaje gris con manchas negras. Lo atemorizante eran sus ojos asesinos, los colmillos afilados como cuchillos, y las garras peligrosas de este. No dudaron el hacer lo mismo que los demás; huir como si no hubiera un mañana, excepto por…

− ¡Alicia, sorella tonta!− llamó Chiara− ¡no te quedes ahí, corre de esa cosa, maldición!−dijo con preocupación.

− ¡No me hará daño, lo sé! –respondió sin moverse, mientras las criatura iba hacia ella− no ha de dañarme, no ha de dañarme, no ha de dañarme…−repetía intentando auto convencerse de que no era un peligro, ni los gritos de su hermana le hicieron entrar en razón. El miedo estaba ausente, incluso estando el monstruo frente a ella, escupiéndole por medio del fuerte bramido (cerró sus ojos y boca para que no le cayera saliva). El "bandersnacht" levantó una garra, con la intención de herirla.

− ¡Alicia!−grito la princesa de blanca piel, y con una puntería certera, le lanza su estoque en uno de los ojos del monstruo, causando que este rasguñara en el brazo derecho de la chica, que dio un alarido de dolor, cubriéndolo con su otra mano. Adriana saltó por uno de los tallos, sobre la criatura, recuperando su espada y en el proceso, quitándole el ojo a "eso".

Antonio con Gilbert llevaron a Alicia cargándola, largándose por un camino liderado por el vándalo.

− ¡¿Por qué vamos hacia esa especie de bosque tenebroso, cejotas?!−pregunto (con algo de pánico) la albina.

− ¡El mapa lo decía, no me culpen!− dijo en el mismo estado el ojiverde.

Se escondieron en el interior de esa sombría arboleda, tratando de regular su respiración en un vano intento de no captar la atención del bandersnacht. No sabían que era ese sonido agudo (como un silbido), pero suponían que el animal (o lo que fuera) lo obedeció y se alejó.

El miedo se mantenía latente. Nadie se movía.

−Continuemos chicos−rompió el silencio la del vestido azulado, escapando de los brazos del albino y el moreno.

− ¡¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE?!− bramó Chiara, acercándose a ella dándole un empujón que la hubiera hecho caer de no ser porque la otra era más fuerte− ¡ESO FU ESTUPIDO!

− ¡Pues yo pensaba que no quería atacarme!−explico− ¡sentía que…él quería ayudar!

− ¡¿Ayudar en qué?!−siseo.

− ¡No sé! Solo sé que lo obligaban a irse en contra de lo que deseaba−dijo, resignada de su propia explicación al ver las miradas confusas del grupo− seguiré, regresen por donde vinieron, pero por si lo recuerdan su amigo fue secuestrado por ese conejo−dijo antes de caminar por la espesura de la niebla.

− ¿Ya es de noche?−musito Maddie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Iván abrió los ojos, aturdido. Se apoyó en sus brazos para levantarse de la cómoda cama, estirándolos, y luego, dando un bostezo, caminar por la amplia habitación de color rojo, con objetos de oro y joyas.

…un segundo… ¿cama cómoda, amplia habitación, objetos de oro y joyas?

El sueño desapareció apenas entendió que no estaba con los chicos y que no vestía su ropa andrajosa, reemplazándola por unos pantalones blancos, con un cinturón dorado, una camisa blanca con unos corazones dorados por donde pasaban los botones. También una gabardina roja y sobre esta, una capa de un color más oscuro que la gabardina, con una parte afelpada alrededor de su cuello, y usando unos guantes blancos. Al final, en sus pies usaba unas botas que le llegaban un poco por debajo de la rodilla. Parecía un noble, y uno muy importante al parecer, poco recordaba de lo que sucedió luego de caer por el agujero.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, sobresaltándolo. La persona, o más bien ¿animal?... Un mono con un traje carmesí, entró llevando consigo una almohada con mucho cuidado, y sobre este, una corona roja. La duda se estampó en su cara.

−Mono, déjame colocarle la corona a su majestad−habló una voz firme− ha pasado un tiempo desde que la ha portado.

El animalito asintió tembloroso, entregándole el preciado objeto al Conejo rubio, mientras este le colocaba la corona a Iván.

Al cruzarse sus miradas, el eslavo recordó todo lo sucedido; la habitación, Alicia y Chiara, y el hermano de Julchen diciéndole…su majestad. Después de eso cayó dormido por misteriosas razones que desconocía.

−Dime ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás?−dice con muchas preguntas.

−Su majestad, por favor, no se alteré, sus sirvientes se asustar- −se tapó la boca con algo de miedo− digo, ellos se preocuparan por usted.

− ¡Yo no soy el Rey de quien hablas, soy un sirviente!−confiesa− mi madrastra me usa para cumplir con sus caprichos. Ella es cruel, y junto con mi hermanastro, Dimitri me hacían la vida imposible. Todo parecía ser una pesadilla, hasta que…−se sonroja− Julchen…apareció en mi vida. Hermosa, fuerte y sin temor a nada. Daría todo lo que tengo, incluso mi vida, para que su bella sonrisa, permaneciera siempre feliz.

El conejo fornido lo miraba asombrado, como si no se hubiera esperado esa respuesta. Ya no lo miraba con temor, no más.

−No eres el Rey Alexander−entendió el sirviente, sin tutearlo.

− ¿En serio lo comprendiste recién?− formó una sonrisa, ocultando lo cabreado que estaba.

−Bueno…se parece al Rey−se excusó− excepto por que el cabello de su majestad es negro, y sus ojos son rojos, y siempre está enojado con todos.

−… ¿tantas diferencias, y aun así me confundiste?−dice con una extensa sonrisa, más tenebrosa.

−Esto es algo bueno, si se le ve por otro lado−trata de ocultar su nerviosismo.

−Explícate−dice sin cambiar de aspecto.

−Su majestad Alexander, no es como dije que era−inicia− no es benévolo, es cruel, impone el terror y gusta de ver las ejecuciones, siempre busca la forma de decapitar a sus súbditos, con razones irracionales incluso. Pero hace tiempo desapareció y nadie sabe de él. Coincidentemente, parece que descubrió que hacían una rebelión en su contra−el eslavo escuchaba atentamente− y, tengo que admitir, que yo formó parte de esa rebelión.

− ¿Cuál es la misión de la rebelión?

−Destronar al autoimpuesto Rey, mientras nuestro verdadero monarca toma el trono, la Reina Blanca, María.

− ¿Dónde quedo yo?−fue directo al punto.

−Estando tú aquí, puedes hacerte pasar por él, mientras la rebelión hace grandes avances.

− ¿Solo eso?−el otro asintió− ¿no sospecharan que lo suplantó?

−He observado al Rey Alexander desde el primer día,...es por él que estoy aquí−dice, sorprendiendo a Iván− Su Sota, Yang **(2),** salió a nuestro mundo y me encontró en el castillo. Vio que era obediente y callado, así me eligió. Mientras todos dormían, me secuestro, me llevo a Infratierra, convirtiéndome en el Conejo al servicio del Rey de Corazones.

−Que horrible−musita− te separaron de tu familia− mira el suelo, entendiéndolo.

−Sí, pero…ahora tengo la oportunidad de reunirme con ellos. La Reina María, me prometió devolverme a mi hogar, de una u otra forma−dice determinado.

− ¿Cómo es ella?−pregunta con curiosidad.

−Es gentil, noble, delicada, tímida con gran parte de sus súbditos−suspira−tiene un corazón de oro. Me hacía sentirme en familia, por varias razones−el otro ladeo su cabeza, interrogativo− por su forma de ser, y…. porque es similar a Julchen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La princesa de rulo persiguió a su hermana, seguida de Antonio y el grupo. Había causado una gran sorpresa a los demás, ya que, pensaron que volvería por el camino de donde vinieron, para no enfrentarse a los probables peligros que acontecerían.

−Chiara, soy un pirata, y como uno, sé que la "cosa" que nos siguió era solo el principio de más problemas. Yo lo percibo−dice casi como una advertencia, y al mismo tiempo con un poco de ego.

−Me importa un carajo, yo no permitiré que se aleje, es mi hermana−dice con determinación**− "no deseo estar sola"−**piensa, claro que no lo dirá ni en amenaza.

−No te entiendo.

−Mi "familia" me mintió durante 19 años, haciéndome creer que mi nombre era Lovina **(3),** que mis padres murieron y ellas tres mi tías−caminando, apretaba más los puños−¡ y para peor..!−ya gritaba, casi trotando− ¡la persona a quien más quise, ME MINTIÓ HORRIBLEMENTE, PUES POR ELLA, YO…!−no término la frase, sino golpeo con su puño un árbol, soltando un grito frustrado.

− ¡Chiara, detente!−notando como se descargaba repetidamente contra el tronco, Antonio la tomo por la cintura, conteniéndola.

− ¡SUELTAME, BASTARDO!−forcejeaba.

− ¡Chiara, por favor, no te descargues con él!− todo rastro de enojo desapareció del rostro de la chica, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su gemela−escuche tus gritos, desde lejos−acorto distancia− no me iré si eso quieres ¿de acuerdo?−la princesa asintió cabizbaja.

El príncipe la dejo, viendo que ya no daría pelea. La muchacha del cabello castaño rojizo, abrazo a su consanguínea, y esta se aferraba a ella.

−Que linda imagen…−dijo Elizabeta.

− ¿Y ustedes que miran, bastardos?−maldijo la de sangre azul.

−…hasta que habló−dijo Adriana.

La joven bajo la mirada, abriendo los ojos como platos.

− ¡Tonta Alicia, tu herida empeoró!−la regaño.

Durante esa conversación, ninguno notó la presencia de algo aproximándose a ellos, o mejor dicho, apareciendo.

−Yo diría que te enfrentaste con algo que posee afiladas garras~−las chicas chillaron del susto. La muchacha con la cinta negra supo que se refería a ella, buscando quien habló. Para el asombro general, se trataba de una mujer de cabello rubio cobrizo suelto y despeinado, ojos verdes (debajo de ellos, ojeras) de mirada felina, un vestido ceñido con rayas horizontales color morado y rosa, con calcetas del mismo color con rayas, zapatos violetas. Con orejas de gato, y una cola peluda similar a toda la vestimenta. Destacaba su enorme sonrisa, casi estirada (a algunos les causo escalofríos y Michael gruño molesto). Se apoyaba en una rama de forma provocadora.

−Gata de Cheshire –dijo en un susurro Alicia. Por un segundo, la sonrisa ajena pareció flaquear, en otro, se extendió.

−Me gusta~−río− me queda bien~−fijo su vista en la herida− ¿Qué cosa te hizo eso?~

−Baner o Bandercht…−intentaba recordar.

− ¿El Bandersnacht~?−hizo como si saltara de la rama, pero se desvaneció, apareciendo al lado de ella, solo su cabeza flotando− bueno~, déjame revisarlo entonces~−la cabeza se acercó, pero Alicia retrocedió, desconfiada.

− ¿Qué haces?− inquiere con el ceño fruncido.

−Tiene que ser purificado con alguien con la habilidad de evaporarse~, sino se infectará y se pudrirá~− dice con tono divertido, girando su cabeza sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha.

−No quiero que lo hagas, ellos me ayudarán−sentencia, dirigiéndose al conjunto. La gata desapareció y reapareció por detrás, asustándola.

−Bueno~ al menos déjame vendarlo para ti~−dice con una tela azul, con el cuerpo entero, flotando. Le hizo un vendaje − ¿y cómo dices que te llamas~?

−Alicia.

− ¿Eres Alicia~?−la mirada de la gata parecía brillar.

−si…es mi nombre−dice confundida.

−Entonces~−aparece recargada en una rama− es mejor que te vayas~

−Sabes, no está sola, gata−dice con un ceño fruncido el lobo, con Maddie tratando de calmarlo. Recibió una mirada burlona, respondió con más gruñidos.

− ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Hacia dónde?−pregunta ignorando al ojivioleta. La ojiverde floto frente a ella.

−Tú me llamaste Cheshire, y me encantó, pero me han conocido como Mayra **(4)** en mis nueve vidas~. Te dejare con la liebre y la sombrerera~, pero eso será todo~−se desvanece. El grupo se puso a buscarla inútilmente− ¿vienen~?−unos árboles más allá, la figura de la felina se vislumbró.

El que se opuso a seguirla fue Michael, pero nada se puede hacer nueve contra uno; tenían que encontrar a Iván y Ludwig.

Corriendo tras la gata, no saben si fue su imaginación, o la luna se transformó en el rostro de Mayra, con sus verdes pupilas felinas y la luna como su sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La música sonaba desgastada, sin emoción, monótona; esa era la opinión general y compartida.

Saliendo de ese oscuro bosque, el día se presentaba, con nubes en el cielo en vez de luz del sol. Un molino destruido a medias, un ¿Qué era eso? De donde salía la música.

Una mesa enorme, con mantel blanco y sillas desiguales. En uno de los lados, se desperezaba la misma ratoncita que vieron antes, más si se le veían con detalle, era como una persona de su tamaño (ah, aún estaban bajo el poder de la poción), pelirroja, de tez bronceada, ojos rojos, vistiendo un traje desaliñado pero con toque brusco **(5).** En el otro lado, había una persona morena con orejas de liebre, bien vestida, con media mascará cubriéndole el rostro, un hombre de cabello corto negro** (6). **Apenas los vio, los señalo como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, y con sonidos de su boca, llamo la atención de la persona en la cabeza de la mesa, con la silla más alta. Una dama de vestimenta extravagante, con vendas y anillos en las manos. Su cabello era rojo-rosáceo, en dos coletas altas, sobre el un sombrero alto con una cinta rosa. Sus ojos turquesas brillaron apenas divisó a la muchacha de vestido azul. Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento, caminando por entre medio de la vajilla, con un equilibrio inigualable e ignorando las quejas de sus compañeros. Al final, se arrodilló ante Alicia, con emoción.

−Eres tú−susurró.

− ¡Demonios Angie **(7),** ella no es la Alicia que tú crees!−atacó la ratona.

−E-Esa no es la Alicia que esperamos−apoyo nervioso el enmascarado.

−Definitivamente, podría reconocer que es nuestra esperada Alicia en cualquier parte que la viera−afirma segura, gira mirando por sobre su hombro− en cualquier parte que la viera~−repitió, pero el par ahora reía descontrolado y sin razón aparente− ¡asombroso~!, ¡Trajiste amigos!−dice con un tono dulzón, viendo a los que acompañaban a la castaña rojiza. Agarra a Alicia de un brazo, casi arrastrándola− bueno, como verás estábamos tomando el té, y todo porque me vio obligada esperando tu llegada− la suelta cerca de su asiento al final− llegas terriblemente tarde, traviesa~−dice divertida, sirviéndose el té.

Los demás subieron encima de la mesa con la ayuda de la liebre, ignorados por la roedora. Este estaba al borde de caerse de la silla, al aparecer Mayra en la otra punta de la mesa.

−Señorita, −hablo Adriana− necesito preguntarle, si sabe usted el paradero del conejo Ludwig.

− ¡Oh!, pero por supuesto~−dijo, con los hermanos Beilschmidt tratando de correr hacia ella para continuar con la pregunta de la pelinegra− pero eso no importa, es hora de seguir con el Frabulloso Día−levanto su taza de porcelana, como señal de brindis.

− ¡Frabulloso día! – apoyaron la liebre y la ratona de la misma forma.

−Invitados, Alicia−se dirigió a todos− he estado investigado palabras que inicien con la letra "M"−se aproxima a la chica, como si de un secreto se tratara lo que contaría− ¿sabes de casualidad porque un cuervo es igual a un escritorio?−no espero respuesta.

− ¡Finalainmensanarizota!−gritaron los tres anfitriones, velozmente.

− ¿Qué?−exclamaron Gilbert y su hermana.

−Fin a la inmensa narizota−explico con lentitud, recibiendo otro gruñido de parte del lobo. Le miro coquetamente, pero con Maddie mirándola mal− con "Narizota" se refiere al Rey Rojo.

−Podemos hablar luego de la razón por la que quiera usar mi cuchillo carnicero~−un escalofrió general− pero es hora del té~.

−Tanta matanza me quita el apetito−se justificó la felina.

−Oh…−expresó− nuestro mundo está al borde de la ruina, y la humilde Mayra no quiere…su té− dice con ironía, y su sonrisa disminuyendo.

−Lo que paso ese día no fue mi culpa− se excusó.

La mirada turquesa de la mujer, se tornó oscura y con espirales rosa. No había rastro de sonrisa, levantándose de la silla.

−Nos dejaste para salvar tu pellejo gran bola de estrufolnungso ¡INSATRINCA-!−escupió, con la gata encogiéndose asustada de la sombrerera.

− ¡Sombrerera!−la detuvo Amelia. Angie se tragó sus palabras, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

−Gracias−musito con voz aguda a la pequeña.

−Jejeje miau~−se rio Kerem.

−Estoy bien−dijo con la misma voz, caminando a su puesto.

− ¿Qué te pasa, Angie? Antes eras el alma de la fiesta−dijo Mayra, sacando una sincera y nostálgica sonrisa a la mencionada− hacías el mejor Futterwacken.

− ¡Futter- que?−pregunto un muy confundido Arthur.

− ¡Futterwacken!−golpeo la mesa el moreno enmascarado.

−ES una danza−resumió la pequeña, quien rio luego, al ver a su compañero orejudo bailar en su silla.

−En el Frabulloso día, cuando la Reina porte la corona, haré un Futterwacken− prometió con seriedad la sombrerera−…vigoroso−termino con tono pícaro.

La mayoría no evito soltar una risa ante esa afirmación, excepto por los más serios como Arthur, Michael y Chiara.

El ambiente era agradable,…hasta que el relinchar de un caballo los saco de su alegría. Los cuatro habitantes de Infratierra observaron hacia donde venía el sonido.

−Oh oh− dijo la rubia cobriza, con una liebre saltando detrás suyo, en una vano intento de esconderse− hasta pronto~− y sin más, desapareció. La liebre tropezó con el mantel, regresando a su lugar.

−La Sota−dijo la ratona.

− ¡Rápido chicos, escondan a nuestros amigos!− gritó en susurro la ojiturquesa. Los dos seres con orejas, empujaron a los del grupo en diferentes escondites; objetos de porcelana, cubiertos por telas, en los bolsillos de chaquetas abandonadas−bébelo pronto− pidió, forzando a la pequeña joven a beber de una botellita. Ella tosió, pero se encogió más de lo que era. La sombrerera tomo con cuidado a Alicia, colocándola dentro de una tetera, forjando una sonrisa que engañaría a la Sota.

Hablando de este, era un hombre con ojos rasgados cafés, pelo negro hasta la nuca, un sombrero negro con el símbolo del corazón en medio de este, una armadura y capa negra por completo, con símbolos del reino. Este era Yang.

−Pero miren de quienes se trata−comienza, caminando al lado de Amelia, quien sorbía su taza de café, observándolo discretamente− es mi trio de locos favorito− frente a la ratona, Kerem la imitaba, notablemente nervioso.

− ¿Quieres acompañarnos?−pregunto, fingiendo cortesía. Debía desviar la atención del hombre sobre la liebre.

− ¡Llegan tarde para el té!−intentando evadir su miedo, le lanzó su taza a la cabeza. Pero él logro evadirla, llegándole a uno de los soldados rojos. Tanto Amelia como Kerem, se rieron por la tontería.

−Buscamos a alguien, de nombre…Alicia−dijo la Sota, más amenazante, cerca de la sombrerera.

− ¡Oh! Hablando del Rey, hay una canción que quiero dedicarle−carraspeo, ignorando al otro− _un murciélago paso~ no sé dónde se escondió~- _− lideraba la canción con su mano derecha, acompañado de los otros dos. Pero Yang, con poca paciencia, la ahorcó con el brazo su cuello.

−Si están escondiéndola, perderán la cabeza−advirtió.

−Ya la perdimos−dijo Angie, en un hilo de voz. Sus amigos rieron por la ironía. La Sota la liberó, estudiándola−sigamos, _por el cielo has de volar~, cual tetera tú serás~_− continuo en conjunto.

−Ha sido inteligente, que su majestad haya mandado conmigo a su fiel servidor, el Conejo Blanco−Ludwig pasó por entre medio de los soldados, serio.

Puso más nerviosos a todos.

Los mellizos se asomaron mínimamente por la tetera en la que se ocultaban: **− "West…"−**pensaron al unísono.

−Brilla~ brilla~ brilla~ brilla~−repetía el enmascarado, al borde de cohibirse y salir huyendo.

Detuvo su caminar firme, al lado de la cabeza de la mesa. Miró las manos vendadas y anilladas de la pelirrosa. Se inclinó, acercándose a la tetera. Angie, sabiendo que pasaría, oculto más la pieza de porcelana.

−Finalainmensanarizota−susurró para ambos.

El conejo se quedó quieto, miro por el rabillo del ojo a los presentes. Se tuvo que controlar al reconocer un par de ojos rojos. Dudó de lo podía hacer…volvió su posición anterior y fue con Yang.

−No esconden nada, solo los asustamos−el pelinegro resopló molesto, cogiendo una pieza del juego de té−Vayan al castillo−ordenó, todos asintieron.

Ludwig miro fugazmente a la de coletas altas. Esta sonrió agradecida, y con eso, él se fue.

−Son unos dementes−insulta el hombre de armadura.

−Que amable~−agradece el "halago" la liebre de acento árabe. Amelia rio, lanzándole dos cubos de azúcar al otro.

Yang tiró la taza al suelo, montando su caballo y largándose.

La sombrerera loca borró su sonrisa falsa, dejándose caer en la silla. Los del grupo maravilla salieron de su escondite al igual que Alicia.

−Suerte que Ludwig sea un buen actor y uno de los nuestros, o te habría− pasa un dedo por su cuello, asemejándolo a un cuchillo. La otra le hizo un signo con las manos, como advertencia.

−Así que…Ludwig es su hermano−se dirigió a los albinos.

− ¿Cómo lo descubriste?−preguntaron al unísono.

−Los miro de la misma forma que yo sé que haría si me encontrará con mi hermano~−explico.

− ¿Tienes un…?

−También le gustan los sombreros~.

−Oye, puedes llevarlos con la Reina Blanca, ahí estarán a salvo−sugirió ingeniosamente Kerem, para después quedar embelesado mirando su…−cuchara~…-

−Entonces, ¡suban en mí!−dijo la de coletas, abriendo los brazos exageradamente.

Maddie y Michael subieron al bolsillo más bajo de su gabardina en el lado derecho, Chiara y Elizabeta fueron por el del izquierdo, Arthur y Adriana (porque Antonio no quería compartir con el "pirata pervertidor de prometidas") en el hombro derecho, el ibérico por el otro. La mujer se sacó el sombrero, ofreciéndolo a la de calcetas rayadas.

−Su carruaje, _my lady~_− la pequeña rio.

− ¿un sombrero?

−Claro~, muchos usan el caballo o carretas, pero no hay nada más veloz que el "sombrero aéreo"−ayudo a la joven a subirse y aferrarse.

−Adoro viajar en sombrero−dijo Amelia, por primera vez, verdaderamente animada.

−Amy, solo Alicia estaría disponible−dijo haciendo caso omiso a la vena de molestia de la pelirroja− _Viaje bueno_ a todos~−se alejó, agachándose para evitar la taza que el enmascarado le arrojó.

El caminar por el terreno seco, se acababa al llegar a un bosque de árboles altos, pero quemados.

−Saben, pequeños hermanitos~−Gilbert y Julchen la miran al ser mencionados− tendremos que esperar un rato, una personita tiene que acompañarnos− ellos casi decían con la mirada "¿y eso porque tiene que interesarnos?"−…esa personita, es su hermano Ludwig−estos tomaron una expresión de sorpresa, mientras la mujer sonreía.

No entendían nada de Infratierra; por qué Alicia parecía ser tan aclamada, las criaturas, sus habitantes…pero si habían dos cosas que entendían: Alexander era un Rey odiado, y Ludwig si era de los buenos, y los ayudaría a salir de ese mundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Feliz Navidad! ^-^

Me demoré más de lo que esperaba en escribir este capítulo (ayer me quede hasta las una de la madrugada escribiendo), y se suponía que en este iban a salir del País de las maravillas, pero tuve que dividirlo (me impresionó a mí misma).

**Bien, ahora….REVIEWS:**

**Lady-Sailor:** si, es que trabaje en ambos de una vez, y los subí al mismo tiempo para que tengan lo que se merecían. ¡SI, yo también adoro ese cuento, y sip, Iván es casi igualito al Rey de Corazones. El recuerdo de Arthur vendrá futuramente, no te preocupes ;) Arthur no es de un cuento, es de "La Isla del Tesoro" de Robert Louis Stevenson, yo solo quiso ponerlo como Jim Hawkins.

**Kayra Isis:** ¡MI MUSA, TE EXTRAÑO! A mí me agrada el engmano, pero solo como amistad…aun así, pondré a un Toño celoso. Atinaste con Jim ^-^. Los villanos por algo son villanos, y lo del padre de Adriana y Martín, pues…Carmen solo quiere un nuevo esposo. Esta historia tiene muchos enredos en cuanto a relaciones de familia XD. Lo del trabajo lo explican aquí, por estar en los estándares que necesitaba el Rey, obvio que Alexander es su 2p, y tus preguntas me hacen feliz. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**La verdadera Jul: es**to no es el rol, Jul XD aquí YO SOY JULCHEN, MUAJAJAJA y muchas gracias.

**El jefe2000: **espero leas los demás capítulos, y gracias por favoritearme ^-^

**Sayonara Distance:** OMG, Que comentes tú ya me llena de felicidad *-* ya no te hago esperar. Sí, yo no puedo evitar comparar todo con Hetalia XD

**Kira5Awesome: **te agradezco mucho, trato de no imitar ningún fic. ¡Actualice, así que sigue leyéndome! ¡VIVA EL CANADÁ 2P X CANADÁ! Debe de haber de todo en esta página ^w^. El Spamano siempre estará presente **(cuando se me da la gana (?) XD)** y el GerIta viene ya para el próximo capítulo **(creo).** ¡Nos vemos en el foro!

**Números en los paréntesis:**

**(1)= **el nombre completo de este personaje, me gusto el segundo nombre (tenía relación con el poder), todos conocemos a los Romanov, y como quería que fuera diferente al apellido de Iván, use el de Ucrania.

**(2)= **2p China.

**(3)= **otro nombre que usan para Romana.

**(4)= **2p Nyo! Grecia.

**(5)= **2p Nyo! USA.

**(6)=** 2p Turquía.

**(7)=** 2p Nyo! UK.

**Dato curioso: La Cenicienta.**

La historia de 1950, que Disney ha mostrado, no está basado en el cuento original de los hermanos Grimm, sino en la de Charles Perrault, de 1697. En esta versión se incluye a la hada madrina y la calabaza que están ausentes en el cuento de los hermanos Grimm, sin mencionar los elementes oscuros. Además, Walt Disney afirmó que "La Cenicienta" era su película favorita, pues él sabía lo que se sentía de pasar de la pobreza a la riqueza.

**Pregunta: ¿Qué personaje secundario les ha gustado más? (es su opinión).**

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	11. Por perseguir a un conejo (parte 3)

Decimo capitulo, ¡es el primero del año! Será el último en donde nuestro grupo se situé en el país de las maravillas o Infratierra. Explicaran parte de los enredos en los que se metieron en esta loca nación.

¿Aparecerá por fin Alexander? ¿Quién es la Reina María?

Eso lo responderé en este capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos** (solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

_-Curvados: _Canción, y en este caso, raccondo.

**Parejas:**

** Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun**, **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**Disclaimer:** si fuera yo Himaruya, Hetalia seria mío….si…sería bello.

¡Escuchen con atención! Hace un año que publique por primera vez este maravilloso fic. Agradezco a todos los que pusieron en favoritos, siguen y comentan este fic, también le doy las gracias a los lectores silenciosos.

**Canción:** "So close" de la película "Encantada", interpretada por Jon McLaughlin en la versión en inglés.

Este capítulo va dedicado a "Sayonara Distance", quien es una persona especial para mí, y también, es una de las pocas que ha visto el borrador del capítulo diez. Te quiero mucho, mi _"esposa" _**(si se lo preguntan, me dice así porque según ella, yo soy como Finlandia XD).**

Ahora… ¡vamos con el capítulo!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El castillo de la Reina Blanca, o "Marmoreal" como lo llamaban en Infratierra, parecía una enorme edificación de mármol blanco, un camino de piedras blancas y ventanas cristalinas. En su interior, arboles de tallo igual a todo el castillo, de blanco, con pétalos rosa pálido, cayendo a las escaleras del palacio.

Una total belleza, del que nuestros protagonistas ni se inmutaron del todo.

Estaban en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del conejo, cabizbajos y sin ánimo. Alicia, no le dirigía la mirada a Ludwig en ningún momento, si lo hacía, de seguro iría descargarse contra él. Se aferraba con fuerza al sombrero de Angie, sujetado por el ojiazul en sus manos.

El rubio podía entenderlo, el odio que emanaba de la chica hacia su persona, por lo sucedido hace tan solo unas horas…

_"Angie esperaba debajo de los arboles petrificados, con el sonido de las vocecillas molestas de los quejumbrosos mellizos, las maldiciones de la princesa de rulo y el pirata, suspiros de la pelinegra y la chica de capa roja, con gruñidos del lobo y risas nerviosas del príncipe. _

_De pronto, su mirada se ilumino al ver una figara acercárseles. Corrió en su dirección y lo abrazó, dejándolo sin aire._

_− ¡Luddy~, llegaste!−dijo animosa la sombrerera._

_−A-Angie…p-por favor…ne-necesi-ito…respirar−hablaba casi ahogado. Lo liberó, él intentaba recuperar el aire._

_−Upsi~, no me limite−rio con nervios−pero alégrate, ellos están a salvo−señalo a los albinos. _

_Inmediatamente, los dos salieron del bolsillo y dieron un salto hasta la mano de Ludwig, quien, los recibió con cuidado._

_−West, ahora sí o sí debes explicarnos las cosas…−inicio Gilbert._

_−…dado que nuestras asombrosas personas están confundidas−termino Julchen._

_−Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ese tiempo será en el castillo de la Reina Blanca−dijo casi apurado._

_−Espero no quieras seguir postergando tu explicación−hablaron al unísono, cruzándose de brazos._

_Con un movimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio, tanto la sombrerera como el conejo, se adentraron a la oscuridad del bosque._

_A medida que avanzaban, Angie habló:_

_− ¿Sabes de tu destino, Alicia?_

_− ¿Destino?−pregunto ella._

_−Has venido para liberarnos…liberarla…liberarlo…liberar a Infratierra del terror de Jaberwocky._

_−Como haré eso?−volvió a preguntar, con la atención de todos los ahí presentes. La sombrera sonrió, y habló para sí con voz susurrante:_

_"Era Brilig, y los zolescas _

_torvos gimeaban en el waibo._

_Oh, mimosos estaban los borogobos _

_y guriflaban los ratacaibos-_

_−Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?−pregunto Nieves._

_− ¿Dije algo?−inquirió con una mirada dura. Recibió el silencio de respuesta. Prosiguió: _

_El jaberwock con ojos de fuego, dientes que muerden, garras que rasgan._

_Más cuídate del Jaberwock, muchacho._

_Ella la espada Vórpica empuño, con _

_ella aquí y allá cortó…_

_Sin vida lo dejó._

_Las garras recogió, y galumpando_

_volvió…"_

_...¿Te gusta?−se dirigió a Alicia− habla sobre ti._

_−Ella no matará nada−se interpuso Chiara− sácalo de tu mente, ¡loca!−dijo molesta._

_Se arrepintió de sus palabras, cuando la de ojos turquesas se detuvo, con una mirada pérdida._

_− ¿Mi…mente?−cambio a una expresión enojada, tomando a las gemelas y depositándolas en un tronco cortado._

_− ¡Hey, tú, espera!−exclamo un poco asustada la princesa._

_− ¡No queremos quedarnos aquí!−se unió Alicia._

_En eso, la mujer volvió a detenerse y con una mirada indescifrable se dirigió hacia ambas._

_− ¿No lo hará? Después de todo lo que el Rey Rojo y la Sota han hecho, ¿no lo harás?−inquirió._

_−No pueden obligarla, no es su deber−otra vez hablo Chiara por su hermana._

_La de vestuario extravagante se inclinó hacia ellas, mientras el resto intentaba no caerse. La de sangre azul sentía que quería entrar en su alma con esos ojos turquesas. Se separó lo suficiente para mirarlas a las dos._

_−No eres la misma que fuiste hace mucho−dijo, sorprendiéndola− eras más…muchosa, se ha ido tu muchosidad –explico._

_− ¿Mi muchosidad?−pregunto con confusión._

_−Ahí adentro−señalo en su pecho−algo vital falta._

_−Dime que hizo el Rey Rojo−hablo Alicia. La cara de Angie se desanimó, y el conejo intento acercarse a ella, pero fue apartado de un manotazo._

_−N-No es una bonita historia−decía desolada._

_−Dímelo de todos modos−insistió, pero apenas dijo eso, la otra levanto la mirada._

_− ¿Oyeron eso? Sé que escuche algo−les pregunto hasta los de sus bolsillos. _

_− ¿Qué?−ninguno comprendí. Las orejas de Ludwig se movieron en una dirección. El relinchar de un caballo._

_−Caballeros rojos, creí haberlos perdido._

_−Creíste, de seguro siguieron tu rastro−tomo a las muchachas y las deposito a ambas en su sombrero._

_Conejo y sombrerera, corrieron velozmente, huyendo de los pasos de los soldados rojos. Llegaron hasta el borde de una laguna._

_− ¡Nos rodearon, Angie!−dijo Ludwig, algo alterado._

_−No, Lud…a mí me rodearon−el ojiazul se negaba a lo que escuchaba−siguieron tu rastro, pero era obvio que para mantenerla a salvo debía hacer un sacrificio−sonrió con determinación. Golpeo con una de sus manos un árbol, y de él mostraba un túnel−esto te llevara al otro lado del lago, con tiempo suficiente para que no te noten. Recogelos a ellos y ve a Marmoreal−no le dio tiempo de decir nada, dado que lo empujo, cerrándose la entrada−¡suban al sombrero!−ordenó. Todos treparon hasta donde les indicaron−el castillo está en un paradero oculto que solo la rebelión y los nobles blanco saben, por suerte, Ludwig es parte de ella…−hizo una pequeña pausa−sujétense fuerte._

_Dijo eso, y con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó su sombrero con todos los pasajeros tratando de no caer. Al llegar al otro extremo y el grupo golpeándose en el suelo, en el proceso, Angie sonrió tranquila y con dicha._

_− ¡Fin al maligno Rey Rojo!_

_Desde la lejanía, la muchacha de vestido azul, junto con los demás, observaban como la sombrerera loca se dejaba apresar, llevándosela._

_Un hoyo apareció en el suelo, mostrando al rubio fortachón. _

_Al verlos a todos bien, suspiro, pero no se esperó que Alicia, desde su lugar, le dijera esas hirientes palabras._

_−Todo esto es tu culpa."_

Todos iban cabizbajos, soltando suspiros de tristeza. Ludwig solo lo hacía con arrepentimiento, apretaba los puños, frustrado por no haber hecho algo. No podía darle cara a nadie, en especial a la chica de vestido azul, extraño rulo, y cabello castaño rojizo. Sabía que esta, apenas sintiera que levantaba la mirada del suelo, lo mataría con los ojos, unos con ganas reprimidas de llorar, golpearlo a él e ir a salvarla. Pero le prometieron, que irían al castillo de la Reina, poniéndolos a salvo. Le encomendó esa tarea al conejo.

− ¿Ludwig?−se escuchó una suave voz en el castillo.

El grupo por fin pudo ver más allá de lo que era al suelo, para sorprenderse más todavía. Julchen incluso mucho más que cualquiera.

Si bien, la joven frente a ellos, que usaba un vestido delicado completamente blanco, tenía su cabello albino− ondulado en las puntas y con unas trenzas que quitaban el cabello de su cara−, su piel nívea−la de esa chica parecía porcelana−, pero no sus ojos y expresiones. Ambos iris eran entre un lila y un azul que rozaba el celeste, estos expresaban timidez, y se notaba que había existido un brillo, que era inexistente en el presente. Sus labios, similares a los pétalos de los árboles. Sus movimientos nada bruscos. Lo más aterrador de esa joven, era que su rostro era similar, casi como gemelas. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no era eso, soltando un imperceptible suspiro de alivio.

−Reina María **(1)** −saludo, con una reverencia, el conejo. Le imitaron, aunque Alicia parecía no darse cuenta de si lo había hecho o no.

Ella se aferraba al barandal de la escalera, sonriendo con cortesía y afabilidad. La seguía un hombre de ojos rosado, y cabello rubio atado en una coleta baja del lado derecho, con vestimentas de la nobleza, pulcras, la tomó con cuidado, como si de un objeto valioso se tratará.

−María, ¿Por qué te levantas de tu cama? Tu salud no es la mejor para poder levantarte−regaño.

−Elías **(2),** por favor, me he sentido mejor, puedo caminar−trato de convencerlo. El noble dudó, pero la liberó. Fue hacia los desconocidos, sonriéndoles−bienvenidos sean a mi palacio, viajeros−se centró el Alicia y su mirada se llenó de asombro− el caballero−dijo, sorprendiendo al grupo− el caballero que nos liberará−con paso rápido, se fue hacia ella, entregándole una sonrisa sincera−aunque…−dice observándola detalladamente−te imaginaba más alta.

−Fue esa cosa que bebimos−explico Maddie.

−Ahora entiendo.

− ¡Tú! ¡Ratón!−apunto el noble a la rubia. El lobo se posiciono frente a ella, ante la posible señal de peligro en contra de la chica− ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle tan familiarmente?

−No tengo problema con eso Elías. Además, aún no soy Reina por completo−defendió la albina− mejor, me presento como se debe−se puso frente al conejo y, en consecuencia, ante el conjunto− soy María…-

−Princesa y futura Reina, María−interrumpió el rubio de coleta.

−Y él−fue hacia su acompañante−es Elías.

−Conde Elías−corrigió el mencionado− su prometido−agrego con emoción, tomando su mano.

−Oye, que aquí algunos somos príncipes y princesas y no lo andamos alardeando−dijo Julchen, sacándole una risa a la otra albina, y un asentimiento por parte de los nobles del grupo.

−Aquí, si no naciste en Infratierra con buena cuna no eres de la nobleza~, así que en realidad, eres una plebeya entre nosotros−dijo con una sonrisa, muy falsa, mientras la de la pequeña ojirroja, desapareció.

Un carraspeo por parte del fornido rubio, los saco de ese incomodo silencio.

−Discúlpeme, pero creo que debería ayudarlos a regresar a su forma normal, su majestad−dijo hacia la monarca.

−Oh, por supuesto~−dijo apenada−sígueme, Ludwig~, y Elías, puedo ir sola con él~−dictó, caminando a uno de los pasillos. Ignoró el puchero un tanto infantil de su prometido.

Llegaron a una puerta, de madera pintada de blanco, y con detalles de curvas y círculos, atrayentes. No evitaron el asombro al saber que era la cocina.

Cruzando, la de sangre azul se agacho con elegancia, evitando el plato volador que se estrelló contra el portal.

− ¿La liebre ya está aquí?−dice Ludwig.

− ¿La liebre Kerem?−pregunta Nieves.

−No hay otra.

− ¡Llegan tarde para la sopa, niños!−dice un "molesto" Kerem. Alicia paso su dedito por el resto de la sopa que quedo impregnado en el pedazo de madera, saboreándolo.

−Le hace falta sal−solo pasaron un par de segundos, para que él le lanzará al sombrero un envase con el condimento y un "¡toma!" de su parte.

−A ver, veamos−decía para sí la albina de ojos claros. El conejo permitió que el conjunto bajara de él a la mesa. Al tratar de ayudar a Alicia de bajar del sombrero, esta lo evadió, causándole que el sentimiento de culpa regresara. La princesa tomo un objeto con forma de cono, cuidando de que no cayera−una pizca de grasa de lombriz−comenzó a echar en él− orina de libélula−la cara de los viajeros era de desagrado con la mención de eso− uhm, dedos de queso~−pareció saborear tomar…lo que sea que fuese. Chiara sentía nauseas− dos monedas del bolsillo de un cadáver, tres cucharaditas de vanas ilusiones~−no entendían de donde salían esos ingredientes. Pero fue bastante asqueroso cuando ella le escupió al interior− bien~ solo falta, sumarle un pastel de limón~−derramo sobre la delicia el líquido que trabajo−ahora está listo, deben probar UN pedazo pequeño~−decía segura.

Con terror, fueron comiendo el trozo que les tocaba. Inmediatamente, tanto María como Ludwig, se alejaron de la mesa, mientras los chicos crecían, y, algunos de ellos, caían de esta.

− ¡Bloddy hell!−exclamo el pirata, siendo empujado por el albino. Volvió a quejarse al sentir otro cuerpo encima− ¿Quién mierda esta sobre mí?

−Yo, y no deberías hablar así−respondió la princesa de blanca piel.

−Soy un pirata, así debo hablar−dijo, intentando levantarse.

−Que seas algo, no significa que estés obligado a actuar de tal forma−ella ofreció su mano, logrando que el rubio, se quedará sin habla, para luego aceptar la mano, avergonzado.

El rubio de orejas de conejo se acercó para ayudar a la mayoría, en el momento de auxiliar a Alicia, esta se zafó.

−No necesito que me ayudes−dijo con frialdad.

− ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?−se cansó del silencio y las evasiones de la chica, solo quería que le dijera lo que ya conocía, a la cara.

−Lo sabes. Abandonaste a Angie cuando te necesitaba, fue por tu culpa que ellos llegaron y la capturaron−elevó la voz− ¿quieres que te felicite por eso?

−Tanto ella como yo, conocíamos a que nos enfrentábamos. Prefirió, en contra de lo que yo deseaba, que los llevara a ustedes a salvo, pues era el único que conoce donde queda este castillo−discutió. Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron, en eso Chiara fue a hasta su hermana−eres la esperanza, nuestra esperanza. El caballero que portará la espada Vórpica.

−La espada−voltearon hacia María, quien tenía una expresión de recordar algo importante−Ludwig, la espada la tiene la Sota en custodia en el castillo rojo−entonces, él tuvo una idea.

−Iré por ella, su majestad−miró a la chica− y por Angie.

Se cernió el silencio en la cocina.

−Ludwig, ¿podemos hablar a solas?−el conejo asintió, aceptando la petición de su futura reina.

Se apartaron de los demás, que comenzaron a cuchichear por la discusión y la decisión tomada por el joven. Los mellizos se mostraban más preocupados por eso.

Lejos de los visitantes, los dos pudieron conversar, no como princesa a subdito, sino como los amigos que eran.

− ¿Sabes el peligro en que te metes, al aceptar volver al castillo?

−Absolutamente.

−Te apresaran como un traidor, te…cortarán la cabeza.−decía con terror− Para mí, eres un hermano, no quiero que vayas.

−Si me permites, el Frabulloso día se aproxima. Sin la espada Vórpica, no podrá luchar contra el Jaberwocky−su explicación tenía un buen fundamento.

El conejo no era de expresar sus emociones con acciones, pero en esos momentos, como el ver a la que había sido como una hermana para él, a punto de llorar, con torpeza, le dio un abrazo, que ella no tardó en corresponder.

−Lo haces para que Alicia te perdone−agregó, para sorpresa ajena− te ha logrado encantar el corazón, por eso quieres su perdón.

−Apenas la conozco de hace unas horas−dio un intento de excusarse, con un tinte rosa en ambos pómulos.

−Conocí al amor de mi vida en unas horas, y supe que lo era al crecer−sonrió. El muchacho se quedó callado con esa declaración− y, ya que estamos en eso−bajo el volumen de su voz− ¿es cierto?−él encarno una ceja, sin entender− ¿Él regresó? ¿Volvió después de desaparecer?−los ojos color lila-azul adquirieron un brillo extraordinario, tal como la alegría al hablar.

−…No, María. No es él−se sintió mal al ver como su mirada se ensombrecía−Es similar…en cierta forma. Vino con mis hermanos y su grupo. Dice que no es nada más que un sirviente. Lo lamento, sé que esperabas lo contrario.

La joven mujer asintió, sin quitar la vista del suelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Maddie, Alicia y Nieves, consolaban a la liebre que lloraba a mares, sonándose con un pañuelo.

−Por favor, Kerem, deja de llorar−le pedía la princesa.

− ¡No puedo!−sollozaba−¡A-A-A-A-Angie fue capturada! ¡Le-Le-Le-le-Le van cortar la cabeza!−se sonó ruidosamente−¡Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y no solo eso, A-A-A-A-A-A-Amelia también~! ¡BUAAAAAA~! ¡MATARÁN A MIS DOS ÚNICAS AMIGAS!−el trio trataba de consolarlo en un abrazo, que solo saco los celos de cierto lobo.

Este agarro de un brazo a la muchacha de capa roja, que no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. La separo del resto, saliendo de la cocina y alejándose ambos por el pasillo. Se detienen en un jardín de rosas blancas.

−M-Michael−le llamó, pero fue ignorada−Michael−repitió− ¡Michael!−gritó, sin ser del todo audible. El lobo se detuvo, volteo hacia la chica que miraba su brazo−Me lastimas− el ojivioleta observo como dejo marcado su mano en el brazo ajeno. La soltó, enojado consigo mismo.

−Perdón−dijo casi en un susurro.

− ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Kerem se encuentra en un mal momento, atraparon a sus dos amigas más cercanas−la rubia llego hasta su lado, tratando de encontrar los ojos del de lentes oscuros, que la evitaba.

−Me vuelvo posesivo, cuando creo que pueden quitarme algo que aprecio−dice sin pensar.

Ambos se sonrojaron, uno avergonzado con sus palabras, y ella, nerviosa.

− ¿N-No crees que estas rosas son hermosas?−intento de cambiar de tema.

Él, por su parte, no se fijó en las flores, sino en la portadora de la capa carmín.

−Si−aseguró− lo eres.

Puede que sea la suerte o la desgracia, que ella lo haya escuchado decir eso. Sus ojos, ambos violetas chocaron. La rubia de bajas coletas, acortaba distancia con el más alto. El chico trago duro, con los nervios a flor de piel. Solo se estaba dejando llevar. Mientras ella se ponía de puntillas, él le afirmaba desde la cintura. Y entonces…

− ¡María! ¡Amor mío!−interrumpió el griterío de Elías− ¡Mi amada prometida, ¿Dónde estás?!−lucía desesperado. Se encontró con los dos− ¿y ustedes? ¿No deberían estar con su grupito de cuarta?, ¿Qué se suponen están haciendo?, y principalmente ¡¿Dónde está mi preciosa futura Reina?!−grito con tono agudo.

Después se fue corriendo por el mismo camino.

Michael apartó a Maddie con cuidado. Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

−Vamos con los demás−sentenció el lobo.

La ojivioleta de lentes, solo lo siguió.

¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer?

**−"Solo somos amigos"−**pensó la chica de capa roja**−"pero…si, solo amigos"−**pero no estaba segura de aquello.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La muchacha de castaño rojizo, la miraba confusa− ¿alguien quiere hablar conmigo?

−Con todos, sin excepción−decía la princesa de vestido blanco. Los muchachos no comprendían porque querrían hablarles a ellos, si la que tenía un "destino" era Alicia−se trata de Absolem.

− ¿Quién es Absolem?−preguntaron todos a la vez.

−Es sabio, es absoluto−describía Ludwig.

−Es Absolem−dijo Kerem con simpleza. Él dejo de llorar cuando le pusieron dulces enfrente.

La conversación se daba en dirección a los rosales. Se sorprendieron cuando Michael y Maddie caminaban en dirección opuesta a la suya.

− ¿Adónde creen que van, tíos? Si nos solicitaron para allá−señalo Antonio, por el mismo camino que andaban los rubios.

−…como sea−se dio la vuelta, regresando por sus pasos.

− ¿Qué les ha pasado, porque te veis algo rojo?−como respuesta, recibió un gruñido del otro−Vale, vale, no pregunto nada.

−Idiota−dijo Chiara.

La princesa blanca los guio hasta uno de los arbustos de rosas, donde las flores no se hacían notar por el espeso humo que lo rodeaba.

−Hasta aquí llegó−anunció.

− ¿No nos acompañara?−pregunto Elizabeta.

−Absolem quiere ver a Alicia y a los extranjeros, ustedes. Si me disculpan, me retiro−con una reverencia, se despidió por el momento.

Se aproximaron al arbusto. Estando más cerca, el humo se dispersó para mostrar…una oruga azul.

− ¿Quién eres tú?−pregunto el insecto. Este tenía un monóculo en uno de sus ojos, con una pipa en una de sus patas. Era viejo, por su aspecto.

− ¿Absolem?−inquirió Alicia.

−Tú no eres Absolem, yo soy Absolem. La pregunta es−toma una calada− ¿Quién eres tú?−tosieron al sentir como les tiraba el humo.

−A-Alicia−respondió tosiendo− y…-

− ¿Quiénes son ellos?−apunto a los integrantes del conjunto.

− ¿Nos llamas sin saber quiénes somos?−pregunto molesto el de acento inglés.

−No dudes de lo que hago, Kirkland−la sorpresa fue general.

−Esperen, nos pregunta quienes somos pero sabe quiénes somos−Chiara no encontraba lógica en lo que decía−_cazzo,_ no entiendo.

−Tal vez tiene un trasfondo su pregunta−adopta una pose pensativa el ibérico.

−Pero como tú no piensas, no encontraras la respuesta−atacó el pirata. La princesa de rulo junto con la pelinegra, aguantaron la risa. Recibió una mirada de odio por parte del moreno, respondiendo con una sonrisa burlona.

Alicia carraspeo, indicándoles con la mirada que la oruga necesitaba su atención.

−Ustedes tienen muchas dudas con respecto a este mundo, pero todo a su tiempo, viajeros−tomo una calada de su pipa− deben saber, como inicio todo−con eso, todos estaban atentos a él− ¿de donde viene el odio del Rey Rojo? , se cuestionarán−vuelve a su pipa y libera el humo− comienza, con el rencor entre dos reinos y un deseo de paz…

_−"En Infratierra, existen dos reinos; el Reino Blanco, benévolos y compasivos, su arma la inteligencia. El Reino Rojo, astuto y duro, su arma es el miedo. Nunca se llevaron bien, hasta que los últimos reyes blancos decidieron hacer un tratado de paz con los rojos, por un medio jamás usado en la historia de Infratierra: sus herederos se crecerían juntos, se forjaría una amistad, y la guerra no sería la solución. A pesar de que el Rey Rojo de ese entonces quería negarse, con la influencia de su Corte, cedió._

_Las reinas tuvieron a sus hijos; la Reina Blanca tuvo a una niña y la Reina Roja concibió a un varón. _

_Los niños, tal y como se planeó se volvieron amigos con el pasar del tiempo. La princesa, aun siendo muy joven, era hermosa, tímida y de corazón de oro, pero de condición enfermiza, mientras el príncipe era serio, aislado y gruñón. _

_Mas existen cosas que no se pueden planear…_

_Un día, el príncipe, molesto porque no dejaban salir a su amiga, se escapó con ella a los rosales del palacio, donde ningún sirviente tenía permitido entrar._

_−Sacha **(3)** −lo nombro, y este acudió− ¿tú crees que…cuando crezcamos sigamos siendo amigos?_

_− ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?−su cara era de extrañeza._

_−Es que…leí un libro donde contaba la historia de Infratierra, y nuestros reinos siempre han sido enemigos. ¿Eso significa, que nos volveremos enemigos cuando grandes?−sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto− ¡yo no quiero eso, te quiero Sacha, no me dejes!−no espero ninguna respuesta, ella se abalanzo hacia él y lo abrazó._

_−Ya, ya−la consolaba− eres una tonta, ¿Cómo crees eso? Lo que hayan hecho nuestros antepasados no debe importarnos, solo lo que decidamos nosotros para nuestro futuro−la princesa lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par−¿po-porque me miras así?_

_−Sacha…−ella volvió a atraparlo en un abrazo−prométeme que nunca me dejaras ¿entendido?_

_−Lo prometo−juró, acariciándole la cabeza._

_−Te quiero._

_−Eh…yo...igual−le costó decir eso, lo dijo con un tono avergonzado−…tonta._

_− ¿Sacha?_

_− ¿Qué quieres ahora?−estaba algo cansado de sus preguntas sin sentido._

_− ¿Tú crees en el verdadero amor?_

_−Sí que preguntas estupideces−ella esperaba su verdadera respuesta− sí._

_−Yo también. Si me casaré cuando adulta, será por amor._

_−Haz lo que quieras−la princesa tomo una de las rosas._

_− ¿No son bonitas?−él asintió− Sabes, mi madre dice que cada rosa tiene un significado. La blanca significa amistad. La rosa roja significa amor._

_−Vaya, es irónico−ella lo miro con interrogación−la rosa roja es el símbolo de mi reino, y en lugar de amor, solo es sangre derramada por la traición…. todos mienten−finalizo con un susurro._

_−No, no todos Sacha−observó su flor y se la entregó−para recordar nuestra amistad−él bufó, pero acepto el obsequio._

_Esa fue una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvieron solos. Después de eso, la preparación para su futuro para dominar sus respectivos reinos, les quitaba el tiempo para verse. Conversaban por medio de cartas, contando lo que hicieron y desearían hacer._

_Una ocasión, por visita diplomática, se reencontraron, pero totalmente diferentes a cuando eran niños._

_Fue ese punto no planeado por sus padres, el que no se esperaron. La joven princesa blanca, y el atractivo príncipe rojo, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y descubrieron que ya nada era lo mismo. Él, lo negó, ella, lo acepto cuando se fue. _

_La amistad quedó en los rosales del castillo de mármol, con esos dos niños._

_El príncipe atesoraba la rosa blanca, quien se asemejaba a su amiga; hermosa, sus pétalos eran suaves como la piel de ella−recordando sus abrazos y cuando lo llevaba de la mano−, y aun con las espinas, era incapaz de dañar._

_Sacha había cumplido 17 años, cuando su padre falleció, y él asumió el cargo del monarca que portaría la corona carmesí. Por sus responsabilidades, nunca pudo verla de nuevo. Además, una misteriosa Sota se le fue asignada, y digo misteriosa porque apareció el mismo día de la muerte del Rey, que murió por causas desconocidas._

_La ocasión se dio, cuando ella estaba por cumplir 20 años. Se prepararía una gran fiesta, y el joven por ser Rey, estaba obligado a ir. Con su vestimenta más elegante, un chaquetón negro con bordado blanco, fue a la festividad._

_Era una fiesta de máscaras. Había llegado mucho antes que los demás invitado, así que se escapó de la vista de su sirviente, caminando por el mismo castillo que lo recibió en su infancia._

_Y la vio…_

_Su vestido largo liso con terminación "A", de color púrpura, drapeado en la zona del busto y un tirante central con diamantes blancos. Su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado, ausente de la corona que la calificaba como princesa. Parecía buscar con la mirada a alguien, hasta toparse con los del joven. Le regalo una sonrisa y este imito el gesto._

_−Sacha, me alegra que hayas venido−se acercó, teniéndolo en frente._

_− ¿Pensabas que me iba a perder el cumpleaños de la princesa más bella de Infratierra? Ni hablar−dijo en tono de broma, pero no se esperó el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica._

_−S-Si, no digas más−dijo cohibida._

_−A tu madre debió de darle un infarto al verte con un vestido así._

_−Ella se preocupa por saludar a los invitados, y excusar a mi padre por su enfermedad−su semblante era uno de tristeza._

_−Lamento eso, princesa._

_−Descuida−cambio de tema− ¿Y tú máscara? _

_−Ah, eso−suspiro hastiado−lo perdí en el camino. Haré el ridículo._

_−Claro que no, yo tampoco tengo−confesó._

_− ¿Hiciste una fiesta de máscaras y no tienes?−enarcó una ceja._

_−Te-Tenía, pero…a una niña, hija de una duquesa, se le rompió la que usaba, y se la regale._

_−Siempre haciendo lo correcto, ayudando a todos−dijo el Rey− esa es mi princesa._

_El rojo creció en las mejillas de los dos jóvenes, en especial con el muchacho, dándose cuenta de lo "extraño" que sonaba su frase. Caminaron hacia donde los invitados estaban, que felicitaban a la princesa, separándolos por un rato._

_Al verla sola por un momento, Sacha la toma de la mano con delicadeza, regalándole un beso en el dorso de esta._

_−Sa-Sacha−musito una atónita muchacha._

_− ¿Me permites esta pieza, princesa?−bastaron segundos, para que ella asintiera a su propuesta._

_La llevo hasta el centro del salón, y la música se volvió lenta. El chico puso su mano derecha en la cintura de la muchacha y con la izquierda, sujetaba la mano ajena. La chica posiciono su izquierda en el hombro masculino. _

_Conmigo estas,_

_Y el mundo se esfumó_

_La música al sonar los envolvió,_

_Aquí, muy juntos,_

_Si contigo voy,_

_Aquí, tan vivo estoy..._

_Él la guiaba, siguiendo la melodía de ese vals. Dando un paso atrás, un par de giros, y ella girando sobre su eje sujetada a su mano._

_La vida va,_

_Los sueños morirán,_

_Al mío digo adiós_

_Y sin saber,_

_Que aquí tú estabas,_

_Mi sueño te encontró,_

_Y hoy, por siempre yo se_

_Que solo quiero,_

_Tenerte aquí…_

_Estaban tan ensimismados en ellos, que no se daban por enterados que eran observados por personas ajenas. La Reina miraba con indignación cuan juntos bailaban el par, llenándose de temor por los murmullos a sus espaldas por parte de los invitados. Decidida fue buscar a otra persona para detener eso, y los susurros a sus espaldas. También la Sota del Reino Rojo los miraba con detenimiento, haciendo un gesto de desagrado, alejándose y mezclándose entre la multitud._

_Aquí, soñando con un feliz final,_

_Creer, que esto en verdad es real,_

_Y este sueño también nos separó,_

_Tú allá, y yo aquí_

_Moviendo los labios acordándose de la letra, el joven se centraba en esos ojos claros. Ella se abrazó a él, recostando su rostro entre el espacio de su hombro y cabeza. Se separó, volviendo a conectarse._

_Ocupaban más parte de la pista de baile, con maravillosos pasos, dejándose llevar._

_Acortaban distancia entre sus rostros, pero una mano encima del hombro del Rey rompió lo que ambos crearon. Un muchacho rubio, estaba situado detrás de ellos._

_− ¿Puedo bailar con ella?−pregunto con una sonrisa, que Sacha identifico como una falsa._

_−Cuando termine esta canción−determinó._

_−Mejor cambio las palabras−su expresión se volvió más seria−déjame bailar con MI prometida._

_Entonces, el semblante del monarca se transformó a sorpresa. Busco una respuesta en la mirada de su amiga, encontrándole la razón cuando lo evadió. Con enojo, se abrió paso entre los bailarines._

_−Sacha, yo…−trato de detenerlo, pero este giró hacia ella, con evidente furia._

_−Vete a bailar con tu prometido−escupió con veneno, dejando a la muchacha desolada._

_El noble tomo de la mano a la princesa, obligándola a continuar con la danza._

_¿Y cómo enfrentar la realidad_

_Si hoy, me quedo aquí?_

_Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, mas algo dentro de él, le decía que no era lo que creía, que ella no quería a ese otro hombre. Miró hacia el centro, donde la dejó._

_El monarca jamás sintió tanto dolor, ni en la muerte de su progenitor, nada se comparaba a aquello; su amiga, no, la mujer del que estaba enamorado, besaba a ese "desconocido", al prometido de ella. Sentía un ardor en los ojos, apretó la mandíbula. Como soberano del Reino Rojo, no, como él mismo, no iba a permitirle el placer a nadie de verlo llorar, verlo sufrir._

_− ¿Su majestad?−lo llamó su Sota− ¿se encuentra bien?−siguió caminando a la puerta− ¿desea retirarse?−asintió− ¿no cree que se darán cuenta de su ausencia?_

_−No−por fin habló−**nadie** me extrañara−siseó._

_La Sota sonrió con satisfacción, siguiendo los pasos de su señor. _

_Hoy~, aquí soñando con un feliz final,_

_Creer que esto, en verdad es real,_

_Soñar que el sueño, que nos contestó…_

_−Ah~, que gente−dijo−los del Reino Blanco nos juzgan por la dureza de nuestros castigos, pero ellos son peores. Puede que traten de ser "buenas personas", pero se centran tanto en ellos mismos, que no se dan cuenta de que sus acciones puede dañar a quienes los rodean. Causan tristeza y…sufrimiento−destaco esa palabra._

_−Cierto−apoyó−somos muy diferentes. No debemos ser amigos de personas tan crueles… ¿sugieres algo para darles una lección?−el sirviente amplio su sonrisa._

_− ¿Ha escuchado la frase "es mejor ser temido, que amado"?_

_Yo aquí,_

_Yo aquí, y tú…_

_Allá…_

_Desde ese día, el nombre del Rey Rojo se hacía conocido por sus horribles castigos. Su paciencia siempre estaba al borde de estallar, así que al mínimo error, este ordenaba que cortaran la cabeza de los acusados. La influencia de la Sota, dominaba la naturaleza escondida del soberano._

_Cuando veía crecer las rosa blancas, que había plantado él en su niñez, ordenó que obligatoriamente se pintaran de rojo, para recordar la traición de la princesa a su corazón._

_Todo por su furia interna, por sus celos._

_Al enterarse de la muerte del monarca del reino contrario, supo que para que la princesa se convirtiera en Reina, primero debía casarse con su prometido._

_No soporto la idea de que se la arrebatarían para siempre, tomando una decisión drástica y que traería la tragedia._

_El clan de los sombrereros hacia una fiesta en honor a su adorada princesa, y lo dichosos que se sentían de que ella se convirtiera en su soberana._

_La joven observaba con una sonrisa, a todos los divertidos habitantes, desde su caballo de pelaje blanco y portando una corona con diamantes y joyas transparentes. Sin embargo, un aura de tristeza se captaba si se le conocía bien._

_A su lado derecho, su prometido, serio y mirando con superioridad a la gente. A su izquierda, una adolescente de vestuario extravagante y el sombrero más increíble de todos, aplaudía al ritmo de la música, animada: La sombrera de la corte._

_De pronto, una gran sombra cubrió a todo el paraje, captando la atención de todos los asistentes._

_Una llamarada de truenos y fuego ataco cerca de las personas. El caballo de su majestad se levantó sobre sus patas, asustado, la princesa se aferró a las cuerdas para no caer, mas su corona cayó en el proceso. La sombrerera intentó calmar al animal._

_El monstruo esta vez ataco a la gente, matándolos a casi todos._

_La adolescente, sin su sombrero, logró que la princesa escapara con su prometido. _

_Uno de los caballeros trató de dar pelea, siendo asesinado. Su espada voló por los aires, aterrizando en la tierra. En su caballo, la Sota tomo posesión de la espada Vórpica._

_Lo último que vio ella, al igual que la sombrerera, fue el desastre. Lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa y viva aldea, estaba ardiendo en llamas, con la muerte rondándole._

_La chiquilla, encontró su sombrero, con partes quemadas, en el suelo. Al colocárselo, su mirada había cambiado,.._

_…al igual que toda Infratierra…"_

−… A partir de entonces, Infratierra está bajo el poder del Rey Rojo, quien lo domina con el miedo que impone−termino su relato.

El grupo no había hecho ninguna interrupción a la historia, dado que esta las había atrapado. Ya entendían la mayor parte de las cosas locas de ese mundo.

−La sombrerera de la Corte−dijo Alicia−es Angie ¿no?−Absolem asintió.

−Entonces…−siguió Julchen− eso significa que la princesa de la historia es María−volvió a asentir− ¿pero quién es Sacha?

−Sacha es−la princesa se situó detrás de ellos, y estos, voltearon hacia ella− un apodo que le di cuando éramos tan solo unos niños. Su nombre era muy largo, así que pensé que le quedaría bien−explico.

Durante unos minutos que se pusieron a pensar, llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Ludwig, escogió ese momento para aparecer.

−María, te debo presentar a alguien−la aludida fue hasta él, asombrándose de ver quien lo acompañaba, al igual que el resto del grupo−él es Iván, es el "suplente" que ha estado todo este tiempo en el castillo.

La princesa, solo por un segundo creyó que era él, pero al otro, la decepción la golpeo.

**−"Aunque se parezcan, aunque vistan igual, no es él"**−se recriminó.

−Debo decirle algo−Iván la regresó a la realidad− encontré un pasadizo que conecta ambos castillos. Entre y logre llegar hasta aquí, y también me topé con Ludwig−dijo con una sonrisa.

−Pienso, que así puedo ir al castillo Rojo sin que me atrapen, tomar la espada Vórpica y-

−No−interrumpió Absolem− solo el caballero debe llevar la espada Vórpica−miró a Alicia, mientras ella entendía el mensaje. Pero no todos estaban de acuerdo.

− ¡Claro que no!−bramó Chiara− no, no, no, y mil veces ¡no! ¡Mi hermana no se va exponer a algo tan peligroso!

−Hermana−trató de calmarla.

− ¡Deben buscarse otro que pelee esta guerra!

−Hermana−se notaba la molestia.

− ¡No pienso permitir que le digan que hacer!

− ¡¿Cómo tú estás haciendo, Chiara?!−gritó, callando a su gemela− ¡si bien no debería pelear, **quiero y tengo** que hacerlo! ¡Por perseguir a Ludwig se me ha dicho que hacer o no hacer! ¡Desde ahora yo decidiré!

−Alicia, _sorella_, este no es tu camino−la princesa quiso disuadirla.

−Yo forjó el camino ahora−declaró con firmeza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La princesa María, ordeno y ayudo a preparar algunas bolsas para los viajeros. En estos, había mucho más comida que la que poseían al salir de la casa de los enanos. También les explico cómo irse de Infratierra, por medio de una pócima con sangre de algunas criaturas. Esto no les agrado para nada, incluso la mismísima soberana declaró que detestaba la sangre, pero ¿que se le podía hacer? Era la única manera, Ludwig sabia como hacerla y así era.

Hablando de él, se estaba despidiendo de sus hermanos mayores.

−Cuídate mucho West−decía Julchen en medio del abrazo.

−S-Si, lo haré−prometió, con la cara azul.

−No te olvides de tu misión, pequeño West, y cúmplela−dijo Gilbert.

−E-Entendido−en serio, ya casi no tenía aire.

Los dos lo soltaron, riéndose del rostro de su hermano menor.

− ¡Ah! Y por cierto, una cosa más−la albina sonrió con picardía.

−… ¿Qué cosa?−temía que dijeran algo vergonzoso.

−Protege a nuestra cuñada−el albino señalo a Alicia.

Ambos explotaron en risotadas, la cara de su hermano era todo un poema, con un lindo tinte de rojo.

La albina sintió una mano en su hombro, una mano enguantada.

−Julchen−el eslavo estaba nervioso− no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte.

− ¿Quién no estaría alegre de verme? Kese~ −detrás suyo, parte del grupo miraba mal a la chica.

−E-Es que…fuiste a la que más extrañe−explico− Sabes, en el palacio todos me trataban de "su majestad", "su excelencia". Tenía varias joyas, demasiadas. Comía a montones. Yo no era el sirviente, todos me servían…pero−hizo una pausa− no me agradaba. Aun teniendo el título de un Rey…no era nada. Sentía tu ausencia, y yo solo−se sonrojó−me sentía feliz observando esto−saco de su bolso, una bota de cristal−el recuerdo de cuando baile contigo, el momento de mayor felicidad en mi vida de tristeza.

La chica se quedó conmovida por sus palabras, además, no era la única. María escucho todo, sintiendo un vació en su corazón.

−Oye, pervertido−Gilbert interrumpió ese lindo momento− aunque digas esas bobadas cursis, no olvido que quisiste ver a mi hermana desnuda.

Con eso, ella reacciono, alejándose con su hermano. Pero no dio ni el cuarto, cuando el chico recibió un sartenazo en la cara.

− ¡Idiota! ¡Arruinaste ese hermoso momento!−reclamó Elizabeta al inconsciente príncipe.

A unos metros de ellos, las gemelas se despedían. Chiara tenía la mirada ensombrecida, pareciendo impotente de no hacer cambiar de opinión a su hermana.

−Hermana−le habló Alicia− sé que estas molesta por mi decisión, pero no soy una cobarde, no me dejare intimidar. Debo encontrar la espada, y liberar a Angie y Amelia.

−Estúpida_ sorella _–musito la castaña de rulo− date cuenta que eres mi única familia, ¿Cómo evitar no preocuparme por ti?

−Lo entiendo.

− ¿Por qué eres tan valiente? ¿Por qué eres superior a mí?−en su voz se notaba la amargura.

−No lo soy, pero debes hacer caso a lo que Angie te dijo−la otra la miro con una cara de interrogación− debes recuperar tu muchosidad, eso es lo que demostrará al mundo de lo que eres capaz−la otra asintió, desviando la mirada. Alicia la abrazó y esta correspondió− no es una despedida, es un…_viaje bueno_, hermana.

Se separaron. La de vestido verde se acercó al conejo y lo tomo del cuello, amenazante.

−Escúchame, macho patatas, si oigo por ahí, que mi hermana se disloco, se rompió, se amputó, la hirieron de gravedad o la mataron por un descuido tuyo, date por muerto−siseó con odio impregnado en sus palabras− _¿capicci?−_él asintió.

Recibió un sermón por parte de los mellizos por haberlo amenazado, mas los ignoro y fue al lado de Elizabeta.

Maddie decidió, por su cuenta, despedirse de Absolem. Pasando por los rosales, y el humo, llego hasta la oruga.

−Absolem−recibió un sonido de que le escuchaba, por parte del insecto− solo quiero decir, por todos, que gracias por decirnos la que sucedía aquí y como empezó. Además, me vengo a despedir−sonrió con amabilidad.

−Maddie, la chica de capa roja−inició− sin dudar, una chica sencilla y de corazón puro−ella se sonrojo por los halagos− sin embargo, no te das por enterada que el tomar por primera vez la iniciativa, diste comienzo al caos−se asustó por sus palabras−En el tiempo que el Rey Rojo ha desaparecido, han sucedido terremotos, y, debes sorprenderte de saber que es por tu culpa−abrió los ojos de par en par− no, no es del todo tuya, también del lobo.

− ¿A qué se refiere?−el insecto tomo una calada y la soltó, la joven tosió.

−Eso debes descubrirlo por ti misma− con un gesto desganado, asintió a lo dicho por él.

Justo apareció Alicia, diciéndole que los demás la buscaban. Maddie, se despidió de la oruga azul, y este hizo lo mismo. Alcanzo a ver, como Absolem le tiraba humo a la cara a la castaña rojiza, ella replicaba con un "oye, ya basta de eso", mientras él reía y desaparecía con el humo de su pipa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El grupo se encontraba en el salón principal, cada uno con un frasco de sangre de alguna criatura. La princesa había hecho un gesto de asco al entregárselos.

−_Viaje bueno_, amigos−se despidieron los habitantes de Infratierra junto con Alicia.

Estos hicieron gestos de despedida, a la vez que se tomaban la pócima.

Pasaban los segundos, viendo como su alrededor cambiaba, desapareciendo las paredes del palacio y sus conocidos se volvían borrosos. Una luz se acercaba hasta ellos, mientras subían a gran velocidad… y en un parpadeo, estaban afuera del agujero del que cayeron.

−Chicos−llamó Antonio−debemos seguir.

Se levantaron del suelo y se sacudieron.

− ¿A dónde debemos ir ahora?−pregunto el ibérico.

−Ehm−tanto princesa como pirata se miraban confusos, sin comprender el siguiente punto. Luego se dirigieron al resto.

−Oigan, ¿alguien sabe qué diablos es China?−pregunto Arthur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**Hermosos reviews:**

**Lady-sailor: **Mi hermosa lady~ me haces dichosa con tu review. Si, se pone MUY bueno, y que bueno que hayas acertado.

**Xjapan: **tu cabeza esta donde debería estar** (?)**, por si lo olvidas, quienes pierden la cabeza, son las mejores personas ;)

**Sofí w 3:** muchas gracias por los halagos, me ayudan para seguir escribiendo. Oh sí, se quién eres** ;)** sé que no eres mi padre **(?) **okno.

**Gigisu:** hola, estoy bien **(?) **No puse mucho Spamano como querías, pero aquí tienes el Red Velvet Pancakes que deseabas~

**Kayra Isis: **¡Mi adorada fan, has vuelto! Elegí esta versión porque es la que más me gusta y con la que me familiarizo más. Me gusta la canción que mencionaste, es una de las pocas cosas que me atrae de la versión antigua. Señorita, lamento decepcionarla, pero la pelea con el Jaberwocky no se dará, ya que, hasta aquí queda "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas". Pero quizá a futuro lo mencione. Lud ya era del lado bueno, era un "infiltrado" en el Reino Rojo. No hay de que, elegí a Nyo! Italia, porque la versión correcta de ella es valiente, decidida y quise ponerla como Alicia **(además era uno de los nombres que le han elegido),** pero no mostraré si logra salvar Infratierra. Espero cumplas con tu promesa; 3

Aclarando puntos:

**(1)= **Nyo! Prusia 2p.

**(2)=**Nyo! Hungría 2p **(me cayó mal, ¿a ustedes no?).**

**(3)=**Sacha es una abreviación de Alexander, ahora saben a quién se refería María con el apodo.

**Los trajes de Alexander y María en el baile, son los mismos que usaron Robert y Giselle en "Encantada" en el Baile del Rey y la Reina.**

**Dato curioso: La Isla del Tesoro.**

Al día siguiente que su hijastro hizo un dibujo en acuarela de un mapa de una Isla, y que ambos la llamaran la "Isla del Tesoro", Robert Louis Stevenson escribió el primer capítulo de la novela. Stevenson, con esta novela, hizo que la percepción de lo que conocemos de los piratas **(con los mapas, brújulas, hombres con una sola pierna, etc.), **y también la invención ficticia de la** X **marcando el lugar del tesoro. El mapa que había creado el hijastro del escritor, se iba a usar para el manuscrito, dado que entorno a él giraba el argumento, pero se perdió, y él quedo devastado. Aunque tuvo que crear otro mapa, este carecía del encanto del primero y nunca fue realmente la "Isla del Tesoro" de Stevenson.

**Pregunta: ¿con que canción de Disney relacionan a algún personaje de Hetalia? Como ejemplo pondría que al escuchar X canción pienso en tal nación. **

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws! **


	12. En el bosque

Capitulo once, con nuestro grupo de héroes continuando su camino lejos de Infratierra~ aparece un personaje muuuy importante para una de nuestras protagonistas y los villanos también tendrán protagonismo.

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos** (solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

_-Curvados: _Canción o leyendo en voz alta.

-_subrayado y curvado:_ hechizo.

**Parejas:**

** Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun**, **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**Disclaimer:** si fuera yo Himaruya, Hetalia seria mío….si…sería…genial…¡pero no es así! ***se va a llorar***

**Canción: **"Flor que da fulgor" de la película "Enredados", interpretado por Danna Paola en la versión español latino, y Mandy Moore en inglés.

**¡Lady´s and gentleman´s, aquí les presento…el nuevo capítulo!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La aventura continuaba, y el grupo, como ya era costumbre, seguía a la princesa y el pirata. Estos se encontraban hablando, ocultando su confusión de su próxima parada.

−Si has viajado por lo desconocido, ¿jamás te topaste con este lugar?−él desvió la mirada− tomaré eso como un no.

−He viajado por ciertas partes, y nunca he escuchado el nombre "China" en mi vida−admitió.

−Pues, al final iremos ahí−hizo una mueca−y llegar hasta allí…es muy largo, tardaremos más de−saco cuentas−cuatro días−le susurro para no ser escuchada.

− ¡¿QUÉ?!−todos se centraron en ellos. Nieves, rápidamente le tapó la boca, e hizo un signo al resto, de querer un momento a solas.

−Vaya, Arthur y Nieves quieren un "momento a solas"−insinuó el albino. Recibió un golpe por cortesía de Elizabeta y Chiara− ¡auch!−vio a la princesa del rulo, y ladeo su sonrisa− lo sabía, parece que alguien se puso celosa.

La castaña abrió la boca para reclamar, pero un aura oscura la hizo callar. El albino se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras.

−Gilbert−Antonio deshizo su sonrisa, con una de esas miradas que matarían a quien se le cruzará−no vuelvas a decir tal estupidez en tu vida, si es que la aprecias−apretaba los puños, y su voz era venenosa.

Michael, como era de esperarse, protegió a Maddie por la posibilidad de que se descargará con ellos. Iván estaba por hacer lo mismo con Julchen, pero ella se aferró a él antes, creando un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Elizabeta tenía preparado su sartén y susurro un "te lo buscaste albino estúpido" al chico, que, para no herir su orgullo, se mantuvo en su lugar.

−Ente−carraspeo, dado que su voz sonó algo aguda−Entendido Antonio−forjó una rara sonrisa, que escondía el temor que le infundió.

Chiara, oculta tras el enorme Iván, temblaba muy asustada. Dentro suyo, quería gritarle OTRA VEZ que no había nada entre ambos, pero el temor que los celos irracionales del ibérico le infundían, eran más grandes.

−Oigan, creo que Gilbert tenía razón en algo−se tensaron al oír eso del eslavo, que sonreía tranquilo. La del vestido verde deseaba golpearle, pero también le temía−se están tardando.

Fue cuando el moreno suavizo su mirada− ¿debemos ir a buscarlos?−todos agradecieron el comentario del ojivioleta, volviendo a respirar tranquilos.

−No, mi amigo−la albina lo rodeo por los hombros en un gesto amistoso−son lo bastante mayores para hacer lo que quieran…entre ellos kesese –a esa risa se le unio su mellizo.

Unos metros lejos, la joven de ojos ámbar junto con el ojiverde buscaban un camino más corto que el que les señalaban en el mapa.

−Lo peor de todo, es que tendremos que adentrarnos al "bosque profundo"−se quejó el rubio− que, tal parece, será uno fácil de entrar, pero es difícil no perderse. Es lo único que nos separa de nuestro punto, a China−se cubrió la cara con las manos.

− ¿Y si lo rodeamos?

−No mejora nada, tardaremos más días−la chica, después de oír eso, reviso otra vez el mapa. Ella suspiro.

−No hay de otra, debemos fiarnos por completo de lo vemos. Y si encontramos un atajo seguro, o alguien que viva ahí que conozca el terreno, trataremos de tomarlo−dijo con decisión.

− ¿Tan segura estas de que hay alguna persona?−inquirió con duda.

−Uno no puede saber lo que se encuentra, yo no pensaba que siete enanos vivieran escondidos en un bosque invernal−el pirata por poco y suelta una risa por la ironía.

−Yo tampoco me esperaba ver a una princesa con esos enanos−la mencionada había dado por terminada la conversación con la oración del otro−eso me hace preguntar ¿Qué hacías ahí?−Nieves se quedó en silencio−cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que la reina te quería muerta ¿Por qué?

−Arthur−su voz sonaba serena− algún día te lo diré, pero hoy no.

Fue hacia el resto, antes que el cejón dijera otra cosa**−"¿Qué secretos puede tener una princesa?"−**después de pensar eso, Chiara corrió hacia él (hablando de princesas), junto con los demás−pero que…−pasaron de él, apresurados. Nieves se detuvo y volvió, tomándolo de la mano, arrancando− ¡Bloddy hell! ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA?!−trataba de ir al paso de sus compañeros.

− ¡NOS PERSIGUEN!−gritaron al mismo tiempo, señalando a unos soldados montados con un escudo azul representándolos.

Antoni o miro por sobre su hombro, viendo cuan cercanos estaban sus perseguidores. Se detuvo abruptamente, desconcertándolos.

− ¡MALDITO BASTARDO, PONTE A CORRER!−le grito la "delicada" de Chiara.

− ¡YA SABIA YO QUE ERA TAN ESTUPIDO QUE SE ENTREGARÍA FACIL!−grito el inglés.

− ¡No, muchachos, no teman! ¡Vienen de mi Reino!−hizo un gesto a los soldados, que pararon apenas reconocieron la espada del príncipe y su vestimenta real.

Entre el grupo de los uniformados, había una cabellera negra, y este, se bajó de su caballo, con ojos azules como el cielo, expresando alegría.

−Su majestad Antonio−habló con entusiasmo, haciendo una torpe reverencia bajo la mirada de reproche de los soldados.

− ¿Demian **(1)**?este asintió, emocionado− ¡Demian!−exclamo abrazándole con efusividad, y este correspondiéndole. El grupo entero estaba confundido−no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo me encontraron?

−Después de que usted desapareciera al romper el hechizo de la princesa Chiara, con los extraños cambios de clima, su padre se preocupó, y mando a varios grupos en su búsqueda. Solo el mío siguió en ello, escuchando los rumores sobre un grupo extraño de gente−los "mencionados" se indignaron por cómo fueron llamados−, pensé que lo secuestraron, pero…tal parece que se lleva bien con ellos.

El ibérico por fin volteo hacia sus compañeros, que lo miraban algo molestos al ser ignorados− ¡Ah, cierto! Demian, te debo presentar a alguien−fue directo a la muchacha de vestido verde−Chiara, él es Demian, mi viejo amigo y escudero.

−Un placer conocerla−hizo una reverencia mucho mejor que la primera.

−Y Demian, ella es la princesa Chiara, mi prometida−una sonrisa boba se formó en su cara.

−No soy tu prometida, bastardo−las personas ajenas al grupo se sorprendieron por sus palabras−nunca en la vida, voy a tener algo contigo.

−Su majestad−le susurró el ojiazul− ¿Por qué permite que le trate así?

−En realidad…me gusta que sea así−soltó una risa enamorada. Unos carraspeos lo sacaron de su ensueño, con sus enojados acompañantes− oh, también te presento a Michael, Maddie, Iván, la princesa Nieves, y los príncipes Gilbert y Julchen−alguien tosieron con insistencia, mientras el ojiverde moreno bufó con hastío−y…el marino cejón−aguanto la risa ante la cara que el pirata había puesto.

−Es un gusto conocerlos a todos−recibió diferentes respuestas por parte de todos− Príncipe, ahora quisiera decirle que debe volver al castillo con su futura esposa.

Chiara se tensó. No quería ir al palacio de un desconocido (ya no tan desconocido), para ser forzada a un matrimonio del que ella no conocía (ni sabía que era princesa, ¡por dios!), la sola idea le daba terror (que no admitiría).

−Lo lamento amigo, pero tengo una misión−dijo el ojiverde en respuesta, sorprendiendo a la chica y al escudero− dile a mi padre que no se preocupe, que nos beneficiara mucho−el sirviente iba agregar algo más−he logrado que dos reinos se hayan aliado con nosotros−apunto a la pelinegra y a los mellizos− y también tengo un motivo personal; es el de conocer por completo y conquistar el corazón de mi amada Chiara−dijo con pasión, tomando la mano de ella. Esta se zafó del contacto.

Demian pareció meditarlo, hasta que decidió hablar−Le diré eso a su padre, creo que entenderá.

El príncipe le dio un abrazo bastante fuerte, que casi le quita el aire, agradecido. Este dio una reverencia, monto su caballo, y se fue despidiéndose con la mano, acompañado de los soldados.

−Al menos Antonio si sirve de algo−el inglés cruzo sus brazos y sonrió con burla. Él se le abalanzo, con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, mas Michael y Gilbert lo retuvieron. Al dejar de moverse, este levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa extraña que estremeció al británico (interpretándolo como el frio viento que pasaba).

−Eso me recuerda, ¿Qué tanto hacías con Nieves a lo lejos? –insinuó moviendo las cejas. El rubio de cejas se sonrojo al entender el sentido de la frase, tanto de vergüenza como de furia.

−Buscábamos un camino más corto para nuestro próximo destino−explico la de piel nívea−pero vimos que solo quedaba la opción del inicio; atravesar el bosque para llegar a China, lo que nos tomará 4 días−ya empezaban a quejarse− Es eso, o rodear el ENORME bosque−silencio−Muy bien, andando−dijo eso y siguió caminando.

El otro guía fue tras de ella, como el tropel de los extraños integrantes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el castillo Rojo, en una habitación poco iluminada, cuatro personas estaban sentadas en una mesa circular, dándose todos las caras, y en una de las sillas, un espejo de borde de oro se sostenía con cuidado de no romperse.

− ¿Alexander desapareció otra vez?−pregunto Richelle molesta.

−Tal parece que su majestad no duro mucho tiempo de vuelta al trono−Yang jugaba con su daga, como si fuera la cosa más impresionante del mundo−pero antes de que me reclamen, había algo…raro en él−dijo balanceando el arma, captando la atención de los otros cuatro.

− ¿A qué te refieres con raro?−inquirió Aleksandra.

−Pues, cuando llegó no parecía furioso−inicio− no buscaba excusas raras para cortar cabezas, es más, una sirvienta le derramo su bebida encima-porque yo la empuje- y en lugar de mandarla al calabazo−hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo−la ayudo a levantarse, pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado a la próxima−abrieron los ojos de par en par− yo casi hago eso mismo−señalo sus expresiones− Estaba siempre en las sombras, como si me ocultará algo. Lo que me hizo sospechar, fue cuando le hable de la princesa María…él no me mando a callar, ni parecía desolado ni enfurecido−empezaron a murmurar entre sí− ¿saben? Por un momento, al mirarlo a los ojos, estos parecían violetas−soltó una risita, que se cortó al ver la dama de negro como si hubiera dado en algo que él no− ¿Qué pasa, Aleksandra?

Ella no respondió, se levantó y camino con un candelabro hasta el retrato del Rey Rojo.

−No. Puede ¡SER!−dejo el candelabro en otra mesita, agarrándose de los cabellos, con un grito de frustración. Sus pasos fueron hacia el hombre de ojos rasgados, tomándolo de su ropa, quedando cara a cara− ¡Eres un incompetente!

−Vaya Aleksandra, sabía que no te resistirías a mis encantos−se burló. Ella hizo un gesto de desdén.

−Primero; ¿tú y yo? Te he aclarado que no me gustan los sirvientes−el rostro del asiático se transformó a uno serio− Segundo; Alexander jamás regreso.

− ¿Qué?

−Al mencionar los ojos violetas y ver el retrato de Alexander me fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que se trataba de nadie más que mi hijastro Iván−arrastró al mencionar su lazo con el sirviente−son casi iguales.

−Bueno, no es del todo mi culpa. Debiste decirme como era tu hijastro…−había dicho quitándole algo de importancia−¿tienes un hijastro?−la ojirroja tenía un tic en su ojo, y el resto reía por lo bajo.

−Sí que eres un imbécil−siseo con ganas de matarlo.

−Yang, déjate de tonterías−Lutz dejo de reír para preguntarle al asiático− ¿mi sobrino sigue siendo tan leal a "su majestad"?

−Lamento desilusionarte, "amigo"−fingió como si le doliera decirle eso− pero Ludwig es ahora un traidor…no es tan leal y obediente cuando me lo entregaste hace años−dijo sonriendo con sorna−Mis soldados lo vieron con la prisionera, y ella está relacionada con la princesa blanca−menciono a la sombrerera. El rubio se mostró molesto al conocer de qué lado estaba su sobrino.

Se cernió el silencio entre todos, hasta que la persona al otro lado del espejo le puso fin− ¿No viste a ninguno de los chicos que te advertimos?

−Carmen, si no descubrió que el impostor era mi hijastro, ¿crees que se habrá dado cuenta de los otros?−dijo la de vestidos negros.

−Buen punto.

−Consúltalo con tu espejo−dijo esta vez la del rizo coqueto, la morena desapareció de la visión del cristal por unos minutos, y regresó con una cara de disgusto.

− ¡Ellos estuvieron en Infratierra! Concuerdo con Aleksandra, ¡Eres un bobo!−el hombre de cabellos oscuros se tapó los oídos ante los gritos de la fémina.

−Por fin comprendo porque ese príncipe prefiere a tu hijastra a ti−dijo en voz baja.

− ¡¿Qué dijiste?!−inquirido con furia.

−Que sí estuvieron aquí, deben de estar en camino al próximo−reemplazo sus palabras anteriores.

−Y esta vez, le avisaré en persona−dijo Lutz−Carmen, necesito un poco de tu magia para ir hasta su escondite. Richelle ira conmigo−esta lo miro de mala forma.

−Se demoraría mucho enviarte una pócima, tienes que prepararlo tú−el de cicatrices chasqueo con los dientes, pero acepto−además,…está la posibilidad de que se pierdan en el bosque−parecía muy confiada.

− ¿A qué te refieres?−Richelle arqueo una ceja.

−Si bien, no puedo ayudar con la pócima, pero puedo controlar otras cosas−finalizo con una sonrisa malvada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un gran conjunto de árboles gigantes con aspecto siniestro, donde se hacía infinito por el lado que se mirase, imposible de rodearse. Desprendía un aire frío que les daba escalofríos. Era como si no hubiera un ser vivo en su interior; ese era el "bosque profundo".

Todos tragaron grueso ante eso.

−Bueno−hablo Gilbert− lo intentamos−dijo y se dio la vuelta. Elizabeta lo agarró de la ropa.

−No tan rápido, cabeza hueca−el otro gruño por su intento frustrado de huida−recuerdas que no te dejare ir hasta que la aventura concluya, y esta es una misión que tu propusiste.

−Ganaste esta, marimacho−miro con molestia a la de ojos verdes, bajando el tono de voz ante esa última palabra.

− ¿Cómo me llamaste?−amenazo con su sartén al albino.

− ¡No te llame de ninguna forma!−se escondió detrás de Antonio.

−Gallina−susurró su hermana, avergonzada.

−Si ya terminaron con su espectáculo, debemos llegar a China−dijo Arthur.

Las chicas parecían estar asustadas por lo que hubiera en el bosque, si saber que esperarse. Los chicos, disimulaban el temor, excepto por Iván, que tomo la mano de Julchen y camino como si nada. El lobo le siguió con la Maddie, decidido a protegerla de cualquier cosa. Elizabeta y Nieves forzaron a Gilbert, quien decía que no entraría porque el bosque no era lo suficientemente asombroso para él. Antonio iba seguir, pero se detuvo, ya que no quería dejar a la su "prometida" a solas con el pirata, mas la mirada perdida de la chica solo lo preocupo.

−Chiara, Chiara… ¡Chiara!−le grito, pero no reaccionaba.

−Chiara−al cejón solo le basto hacer un ademán con una de sus manos, para que por fin parpadeará− ¿Qué suce-

−Nada, nada−dijo atropelladamente−solo…solo…−fue con el resto.

El ibérico frunció el ceño, sentía un amargo sabor en la boca por el hecho de que Arthur sacará del trance a la princesa.

**−"Me molesta que sea más unida a él que conmigo"**−pensó, mirando su espada de reojo, preparado para cualquier peligro.

El pirata de enormes cejas, repaso lo que le había pasado hace tan solo unos segundos; su amiga quedo en un raro trance, en el que sus ojos se volvieron de un color verde. Haciendo caso omiso de los alaridos del moreno, pudo sentir que una fuerza mágica emanaba de Chiara, o mejor dicho, le atraía. Con lo que sabía sobre amiga, pudo hacer algo para que despierte de su estado perdido.

La princesa, maldecía con todo improperio conocido al príncipe, que se le abalanzo haciéndole preguntas, pero agradecía esa intervención. Alejaba esa voz en su cabeza, que repetía lo mismo de esa vez…sostuvo con fuerza su collar, como si pudiera llamarla con solo tenerlo entre sus manos…

**_"Al cumplir los diecinueve años, se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca…"_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Si la primera impresión del exterior había sido de algo tétrico, el interior era mucho peor. Los hacia encogerse de miedo, en especial a la más cobarde del grupo, Chiara.

−Mierda, mierda, mierda−repetía−bastardo, ven aquí−ordeno temblando.

− ¡Allá voy Chiarita!−empujo al único que intervenía entre ambos, e irónicamente, era Arthur−el jefe ha llegado~−ella lo tomo y lo puso como escudo.

−Sirve de algo, bastardo−Antonio hizo un puchero.

− ¿Acaso es el día de "veamos si Antonio es alguien útil"?−todos guardaron silencio, mientras él estaba a punto de lloriquear.

Michael miro hacia lo que sería el cielo, oculto tras las frondosas hojas de los árboles, por lo que no pudo aclarar si era de día o de noche.

Pasando el tiempo, el bosque se oscureció más, obligándolos a descansar la primera noche. Michael y Arthur fueron a buscar leña para el fuego que harían, entretanto el resto preparaba lo que comerían.

−Tenemos frutas de buen aspecto o tras se ven algo raras−dijo Elizabeta− como esta−señalo una pera.

−Esa es una pera−respondió con obviedad la albina.

− ¿Y esto?−señalo una bayas−las vi en un libro…esperen−las suelta como si quemarán−¡no serán venenosas, ¿o sí?!−apuntaba con su sartén de forma temerosa.

−Oye, ¿Dónde te criaste? ¿en una torre?−dijo la albina.

−Si−respondieron al unisonó la chica de largo cabello y el albino. La primera con total sinceridad, y el segundo con fastidio.

−… ¿es una broma?−ni el eslavo se lo creía.

−Ahí me encontré a esta marimacho−por tal respuesta, la muchacha con la flor, lo golpeo con su querida sartén− ¡AY! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME HACES ESO?!−se quejó.

− ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS UN TONTO!−estaba que echaba humo por los oídos.

Se gruñeron durante un rato, hasta el regreso del par que venía con la madera. El grupo se sentó alrededor de la fogata a una distancia prudente, comiendo. El viento era muy helado, por lo que se acercaban más al fuego o buscaban el calor en un abrazo, como Maddie y Michael, los mellizos, las dos princesas (la del vestido verde refunfuñaba por la cercanía) y Elizabeta cuidaba de Gilbird.

Gilbert seguía molesto por el golpe, tenía un chichón por esa malvada arma de cocina. Aun así, le surgió una duda con respecto a la conversación que tuvieron.

−Marimacho−ella giró enojada hacia él.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Por qué nunca saliste de la Torre antes?−los otros integrantes del grupo, sin nada que hacer además que calentarse, decidieron escuchar la respuesta.

−Pues…mi madre siempre me ha dicho que afuera, el mundo era un lugar oscuro y malvado. Dijo que había bandidos, rufianes, hierba venenosa−su voz demostraba un temor exagerado− y lo más importante…quieren mi cabello.

La estupefacción y el desconcierto, marcaban las expresiones ajenas.

− ¿Por qué querrían tu cabello?−pregunto Gilbert. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se mostraron incrédulos por esa frase.

−E-Eh, por…por−el peso de las miradas la instaban a responder−porque…

−Chicos, la estamos asustando−dijo la ojivioleta al verla incomoda.

− ¡Pero queremos saber!−dijeron a la vez, excepto por Michael, que rodó los ojos.

Durante ese llamado de atención, la joven de largo cabello escapó y se hizo la dormida. Desistieron de volver a preguntarle. Apagaron el fuego con agua, cansados, esperando que los días en esa arboleada sombría se fueran rápido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Carmen observaba al grupo al que su hijastra pertenecía, durmiendo con tranquilidad, desde ese espejo en forma de huevo. Una oleada de celos se instaló en su ser, al ver como la muchacha era mucho más hermosa al dormir; una verdad que jamás saldría de su boca.

−Tanta envidia solo hace que te hagas más vieja−su reflejo disfrutaba de los sentimientos negativos de la Reina− ¿no ibas a hacer algo, Carmen?−la mencionada cambio su punto de visión, de la "niñata" a una joven con una cinta en su cabello.

−Es hora de terminar lo que Lucía no fue capaz−sus ojos se cruzaron con "ella" misma. Esta asintió, y con un movimiento de su mano, esta emanaba energía verde que envolvió el espejo ovalado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una brillante estela verde pasaba entremedio de cada integrante, deteniéndose en esa chica, cubriéndola por completo. Su dedo índice destello la misma luz. Se removió incomoda, frunciendo el entrecejo, con una capa de sudor cubriéndola. Despertó abruptamente, respirando entrecortado, con un gesto de dolor, observando el dichoso dedo.

−No pue…no puede ser−sabía que ya había sentido ese malestar antes, pero creyó que termino en el bosque en que conoció al príncipe.

Soporto varios minutos de agonía silenciosa, hasta que…ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo.

Se levantó con sigilo, alejándose de todos por un sendero que se abrió entre los árboles, cerrándose a cada paso que daba. Antes de irse, contra su voluntad se deshizo del collar. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían vacíos, con las voces en su cabeza recitando el maleficio.

**_"Al cumplir los diecinueve años…"_**

Desde el cielo, un cuervo negro miro todo lo sucedido, soltando un graznido, volando velozmente en la dirección contraria. Se tardó el mismo tiempo al que se fue, posándose en la cabeza de Antonio, picoteando con insistencia su cabeza. Despertó para espantarlo con manotazos, mas seguía dando graznidos alarmados.

− ¿Qué te ocurre pajarraco?−buscaba alejarlo. El cuervo voló hasta donde debería estar la princesa− ¿Chiara?−miro por todos lados, buscándola. El ave llevo el collar al príncipe, dejándola en su mano. Mostró desconcierto y solo demoró poco para atar los cabos− ¡CHIARA!−grito alarmado.

El ave negra y el príncipe azul despertaron a los viajeros, quienes estaban molestos al principio, no obstante, el no ver la presencia de la chica de cintillo, sumando que el moreno tenía su collar, registraron lo que pudieron. Otra vez, el cuervo fue útil al picotear una pared con la que no dieron.

−Esos árboles no estaban ahí−dijo Maddie.

El ibérico no dudo en sacar su espada y cortar los delgados troncos que le impedían el paso, repitiendo el proceso al avanzar, seguido por sus compañeros.

Divisaron a la joven, unos cortes de espada después.

− ¡Chiara!−los ignoró−¡Chiara!−sucedió lo mismo.

− ¿Qué hace?−dijo Julchen, extrañada de que el pajarraco se fuera volando− ¡Nos trajo a una trampa!

− ¡Ya no podemos retirarnos, ella está en peligro!−él daba cortadas a cada obstáculo.

**_"Al cumplir los diecinueve años…"_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− ¡No permitas que se acerquen a ella!−exclamo la Reina al espejo− ¡Deshazte de ellos!−ordenó.

El reflejo se mostraba impasible, como si no le afectará el griterío. Su mano se movió en un ademan, saliendo energía oscura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De los troncos, brotaron espinas afiladas, que les hicieron cortes. A Gilbert le causaron un corte en su mano derecha, a Iván en su brazo izquierdo al empujar a Julchen pero ella recibió un en la mejilla, Michael recibió uno en la espalda al cubrir a Maddie. Los otros se defendían con lo que podían o se dañaban levemente. Mas las ramas se enredaron en los brazos del líder, obligándolo a soltar la espada, encerrándolos entre espinas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Eres bipolar−afirmo al ver a su portadora reír.

−Ahora…termina con esto de una vez−determino con una mirada maliciosa.

Ella no se movió, solo dio un chasquido, que concluiría con uno de sus problemas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_"Al cumplir los diecinueve años, se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca…"_**

La princesa seguía su camino, inconsciente de que el grupo trato de salvarla; las plantas no le hacían ningún rasguño, y no dejaron ninguna salida. De las raíces se creó una rueca con una afilada punta, que brillaba por el poder concentrado.

**_"…ningún poder en la Tierra podrá removerlo…"_**

El tiempo paso lento, para Antonio, para Arthur, para ese cuervo que llegaba presuroso. No existía distancia entre la rueca y ella, durante lo que su dedo de apoco se posaba en el huso, dando todo por perdido, con el grito desesperado del moreno para regresarla…y el brillo intenso del collar de Chiara…

**_"..Se sumirá en un sueño de muerte…del que jamás despertará"_**

…una ráfaga de viento atravesó los troncos quemándolos en el proceso, y este paso a ser una nube negra hollín, envolviendo a la joven, antes de que se pinchará. Recupero el brillo de sus ojos, conectándose con la mirada del que sobresalía en la negrura. Murmuro un nombre antes de desmayarse:

−Hada madrina−fue lo último que dijo, cayendo en los brazos ajenos.

Los troncos de espinas liberaron al grupo, con unos teniendo heridas graves. Antonio recogió su espada, amenazando a la figura con el arma, y el esfuerzo en blandirla fue grande por los cortes en sus brazos y cerca de su muñeca.

− ¿Quién… eres?−inquirió. Esta acomodo a la muchacha sin soltarla− ¡Aléjate de ella!

La silueta lo observo de reojo con sus iris ámbar−Antes pasarás por sobre mi cadáver−dijo con voz fría.

Durante unos minutos no hicieron ningún movimiento, pero el graznido del ave negra causo que la mujer (por su timbre de voz), le dedicara una mirada.

−Ustedes formaron un campamento cerca, yo la llevaré−dictamino.

El ojiverde soltó un gruñido, mas Maddie le insistió en que le hiciera caso a la desconocida. Los viajeros regresaron al lugar donde descansaban esa noche, con la mujer sosteniendo a la princesa en sus brazos.

La fogata se prendió apenas la fémina se encontró a corta distancia de la leña rodeada por las piedras. Ellos dieron un paso hacia atrás, asustados por la acción, entretanto depositaba a la joven en el suelo. La luz del fuego dejaba ver mucho mejor como era ella; ojos dorados, cabello rojizo con cuernos sobresaliendo en su cabeza al igual que un rulo, con un vestido y capa negra. Había dejado en la tierra un cetro con una piedra verde en la punta.

− ¿Quién eres?−el príncipe aún no estaba satisfecho.

Todos esperaban una respuesta, por lo que bufó, dispuesta contestar. Pero la princesa se removió, olvidando a los demás para mirarla a la más joven. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los de la mujer adulta, que no evito sonreír de alivio.

− ¿Lucía?−pregunto. La pelirroja asintió−¿Qué haces aquí?...¿es otro sueño?−negó, e inmediatamente la princesa se lanzó a abrazarla, desconcertando a los otros− si eres real, Lucía si lo eres…−decía en un tono feliz que no era típico en su persona.

−Pequeña bestia−a diferencia de la primera vez que le hablo al chico, su voz sonó con dicha y alivio. Se separaron, por lo que Chiara trato de tocar el collar en su cuello, pero se asustó de no encontrarlo.

− ¿Y mi collar?

−Lo tiene Antonio−dijo Michael, y ella giró hacia atrás. El resto estaba expectante, a sus acciones. Se sonrojo al notar que la vieron de una forma "débil".

− ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA HACEN MIRANDOME?!−se puso a gritar, abalanzándose para ahorcar al príncipe− ¡¿NO SABEN LO QUE ES LA PRIVACIDAD, BASTARDO?!

− ¿No te acuerdas de lo que sucedió? Estabas a punto de pincharte el dedo como el hechizo decía−la cara de Chiara decía todo; no recordaba nada.

−Espera−fue a Lucía− ¿tenias…algo que ver con lo que dicen?−se mostró dolida por preguntarle eso.

− ¡NO!−respondió al segundo−si alguien deseaba que el hechizo se cumpliera no era yo. Supe que estabas aquí porque Marco **(2)** llego volando hasta mí para contármelo−señalo al ave que se posó en su cetro.

− ¿Marco…se lo contó?−pregunta general.

−Mi amigo−dijo la chica del rulo, acariciando al cuervo.

−Ah, entiendo porque dudan−dijo Lucía con comprensión. Con su mano hizo un movimiento, susurrando _"en un hombre", _al mismo tiempo.

El ave se vio rodeado por humo oscuro. No apareció el mismo espécimen, sino un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, un rulo destacable con forma de diamante, con mirada miel. Vestía un abrigo largo, todo negro.

−Él es Marco−explico la mujer. El chico hizo una reverencia, con la mirada atónita del resto. Fue hasta Chiara y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, esta se zafo molesta.

−Yo vi a Chiara crecer−fue lo único que dijo.

− ¿Eres el hada malvada que embrujo a Chiara para que cayera en un sueño mortal?−pregunto el moreno.

−En ese entonces mis razones estaban basadas en el odio que yo sentía…hacia su padre−dijo el hada.

− ¿Qué hizo el Rey Flavio? ¡Es un buen hombre!−defendió el otro.

−No lo conoces en verdad−dejo en claro− y tampoco todo lo que hizo para llegar al trono.

− ¿Eh?

Se sentó con elegancia al suelo, imitada por el grupo entero, iniciando el relato sobre ella y Flavio, y como ambos fueron corrompidos por la ambición de uno…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yang y Aleksandra esperaban que Carmen apareciera en el espejo para dar los resultados que, esperaban, fueran los deseados. Pero en la espera, la mano del asiático no se quedaba quieta.

− ¡Ya basta Yang!−exclamo, enfureciéndose más por la sonrisa de zorruna del otro−¡no metas tu mano debajo de mi vestido!−daba manotazos al verle acercarse.

−Los privilegios de que el Rey este desaparecido y tus compañeros se hayan ido−dijo sin rendirse.

− ¡¿Qué tanto hace Carmen para demorarse?!−lo amenazo con un candelabro.

−Ay~ Ale−ella quería reclamar por acortarle su nombre− ¿Por qué luchas? Si sabes que un día…−le quito el candelabro y la abrazo− caerás en mis brazos~−dijo con una mirada picara. La mujer luchó porque no la viera sonrojarse.

− ¡EJEM!−el carraspeo, bastante fuerte, de la Reina, obligo al de ojos rasgados a soltar a la pelinegra−perdónenme por interrumpir su "momentito", pero tengo algo importante que decir−escupió.

−Estas disculpada−bromeo el asiático con gesto serio, fingido claro.

−Di de una vez si te deshiciste de la mocosa protegida de Lucía−fue al punto.

−No, no lo logré−espeto. Ambos se mostraron molestos−todo hubiera salido a la perfección, ¡si la muy maldita de Lucía no hubiera aparecido!−se oyó el ruido de algo romperse desde el otro lado del espejo.

−Ya empezó su rabieta−declaró el hombre.

−Cállate Yang, deja que los adultos hablen−él hizo un imperceptible puchero−si la traidora llego a salvar a su mocosa, tenemos algo en nuestra contra−luego de eso, el único ruido era el de las cosas romperse desde la posición de Carmen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−…luego de eso, busque a Chiara, pero no la encontré donde la dejaron descansar. Creí que mi opción para salvarse del hechizo funcionó, pero después me enteré que el príncipe enviado a besar a mi niña no regreso. Vi a través de la piedra de mi cetro, y la encontré a mi ahijada con ustedes−señalo con su mirada−pero no me decía dónde encontrarla−miro a Chiara− supuse, que si no fuiste con el príncipe para casarte con él, es que no te dio el beso.

−Así es Lucía, en vez de un beso le di una cachetada−gran parte de los chicos aguanto la risa por ese comentario.

El hada repaso las caras de los integrantes, deteniéndose en la de los mellizos−Ustedes son los sobrinos de Lutz−ambos jóvenes pararon sus risas, mirándola atónita. Ellos también trataron de dar alguna relación.

− ¡Tú eres la supuesta traidora de nuestro tío!−apuntaron a la vez.

−Por favor, traidora suena mal−dijo recargando su cara en una de sus manos.

−Pero si eso hiciste, al proteger a Chiara, traicionaste a esos-¡auch!−la pelirroja golpeo a su esbirro en el hombro−…y el más afectado fue Lutz-¡auch!−ella lo dio un golpe con su cetro−¡si me sigues tratando a así, prefiero que me conviertas en un gusano!

−Está bien−se encogió de hombros.

−O-Olvídalo mejor−dijo arrepentido de su petición.

−Espera−hablo Julchen− entonces, ¿sabes porque estos tipos tienen una especie de alianza?

−Niña, claro que sí−se dirigió al pirata y a Nieves−pásenme uno de sus mapas.

− ¿Cómo…?

−Marco vio los mapas cuando quiso ayudarlos a salvar a Chiara. Pasen uno si quieren que les ayude−ordeno. La pelinegra entrego el suyo, durante lo que la portadora del cetro la observo con detalle−entiendo porque Carmen estaba celosa−dijo sin explicarle bien a la chica. Extendió el mapa en el suelo, colocándoles rocas en cada punto para que no se enrollara−cada punto señalado, muestra a un aliado planeando derrocar a su monarca o líder-

−Eso creímos nosotros−dijo Gilbert, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de parte de todos−ejem, continúe−la mujer bufó.

−Tendrán el poder para formar un imperio basado en el temor y la obediencia. Y por lo de los últimos días, con esos truenos, temblores en zonas lejanas, marejadas fuertes, ellos ampliaron su visión−continuo− creen que hay un poder más grande, y quieren hacerse con él. Chicos…si lo logran, destruirán todo.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar; miedo, desconcierto, enojo, miedo desconcierto, enojo, y así se repetía. La mujer se cansó del ruido que causaba su alboroto, con esa vena marcando su cara, Marco se tapó los oídos, esperando la reacción.

− ¡CALLENSE TODOS!−golpeo con el centro el suelo, causando una ventisca fuerte que se esparció hasta el final del bosque.

−Ya sé de donde saco su humor Chiara−musito Iván, con los otros asintiendo. La mencionada quiso golpearlo, pero por su porte y esa sonrisa escalofriante, salió corriendo hasta su hada madrina.

−Bastardo, ¿Qué te paso en los brazos?−una pizca de su voz se notó preocupada al verlo sangrar− ¡¿y porque también ustedes?!−recién vio las heridas del resto.

−No son nada−el eslavo fue a la albina, intentando limpiar lo que sería una cicatriz− ¡auch! ¡Duele!

− ¡Perdón!−dijo con mucho arrepentimiento.

Chiara y Maddie fueron por vendajes, pero en la mayoría era posible que no pudieran detener el sangrado, como en las muñecas del príncipe y la espalda de Michael, que ya empezaba a quejarse por el dolor. Fue ese el momento en que Elizabeta dio un paso al frente.

−Se como curarlos, pero…primero deben tomar parte de mi cabello−se confundieron con eso. Al verlos como piedras, la ojiverde tomo la iniciativa, enrollando su cabello en los más graves, siendo el último Gilbert.

−Sabes, te vuelves un tanto enigmática en lo que envuelves mi herida con tu cabello largo−hizo un gesto de dolor.

−Lo siento, solo no…no entren en pánico−dijo nerviosa. Ella respiro hondo, relajándose después de eso−_Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel~_−comenzó a cantar. Mágicamente el cabello castaño brillo con una luz dorada_−vuelve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue~_−este pasaba desde las raíces de su cabellera, recorriendo el resto hasta la punta−_quita enfermedad, y el destino cruel~, trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue~ a lo que fue~_−al terminar su canción, la luz disminuyo, para finalmente desaparecer.

Cada uno se sacó el pelo envuelto, mirando entre atónitos y temerosos. Gilbert inspeccionaba la mano que había tenido esa herida, sin ningún rasguño, con la boca abierta. Este estaba a punto de gritar.

− ¡No entres en pánico!−exclamo la muchacha viendo lo que se aproximaba. Él no emitió ningún ruido.

−No, no hay pánico, no hay razón, solo me intriga tu cabello y las mágicas cualidades que posee−dice nervioso− ¿y hace cuanto puedes hacer todo eso? –mira con miedo su propia mano.

−Pues…desde siempre−se encoge de hombros, mirando el fuego crepitar con melancolía−mi madre dijo que cuando era pequeña, muchos quisieron cortarlo, pero al hacerlo−de entre la mata de pelo muestra un mechón corto−se vuelve un poco oscuro y pierde su poder. Por eso he vivido toda mi vida en la Torre.

− ¿Y piensas regresar?−le pregunta un anonadado lobo.

−No…si…−se muestra indecisa− es que…a diferencia de lo que mi madre me dijo del mundo, lo único molesto, es Gilbert.

− ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, MARIMACHA?!−todos rieron por la cara de indignación del ojirrojo, inclusive la chica de la flor hizo caso omiso al apodo.

Al rato, descansaban con la fogata apagada, excepto por Lucía y Marco, quienes velaban por el sueño de la princesa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En medio del bosque, dos siluetas luminosas aparecieron cayendo del cielo, uno sobre el otro, quejándose por el dolor.

− ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Arruinas mi figura!−Richelle empujo al fortachón rubio lejos de ella.

−Como digas…anciana−se burló el germano.

− ¡¿Tengo arrugas?!−se asustó la mujer del rulo coqueto, pasando sus manos por las zonas donde pensaba que estaban. Él rodo los ojos.

−Olvídalo. Cumplimos nuestra misión, listo.

−Pero cierta "persona"−acuso−no hizo suficiente pócima transportadora−el rubio le lanzo una mirada asesina−y solo porque yo uso la cabeza, deje guardado un poco más …−rebusco en su bolsa, hasta dar con una botellita con liquido azul−¡aquí esta! ¡Lutz, es- −el de la cicatriz había desaparecido de su lado−¿Lutz?

Resoplo con frustración y, cansada, fue en búsqueda de su compañero. Le dolían los pies, obligaría al fornido de su "amigo" a llevarla a todos lados, cargándola como a una reina (cosa que ella se creía a veces). Repentinamente, la melodía de una voz capto su atención y la puso alerta. Se escondió detrás de un árbol. Dejándose guiar por el dulce sonido de la voz ajena. Pasaba escondida de árbol en árbol, pensando que quizá fue esa melodía la que captó la atención del germano, y no se equivocó. Este se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos.

− ¡Lutz!−grito en un susurro− ¡vuelve aquí!−la ignoro. Se agacho y gateo hasta él, viendo su espalda− ¡Lutz, debemos ir-!−le tapó la boca, obligándola a callarse. Miraba fijamente a algo, a través de los arbustos, y la curiosidad la llamaba.

¡Se trataba de ese grupo molesto! Por solo ver a un chico similar a Alexander, supuso que eran ellos. Significaba que…**−"¡Elizabeta!"−**su hija dormía acurrucada a un pollito, y al lado de ella, un chico albino que entre sueños hablaba de sí mismo y que su ave no debería estar con una "marimacha". Tuvo ganas de levantarse, tomar a la castaña y llevársela a la Torre. Por segunda vez, el de ojos lilas la detuvo sin siquiera mirarla. Le dirigió una mirada asesina, mas este ni se la devolvió. Busco que era lo que lo entretenía. Casi le salen canas verdes (que esperaba no salieran, le arruinarían su juvenil aspecto) por verlo, tampoco es que le sorprendiera (ni lo hizo con Yang); el centro de su observación era esa hada "malvada", Lucía. Ella tarareaba una canción, acariciando la cabeza de una joven de cintillo rojo**−"esa debe ser su protegida"−**hizo un gesto de desagrado. Tiró de su brazo, causando un sonido que obligo a ambos a bajar sus cabezas.

− ¿Qué ocurre, Lucía?−pregunto Marco, listo para defender al hada y a la princesa.

−Creí haber oído algo−e instantes después regreso con su canto.

Richelle consiguió llevarse a su compañero a rastras (al inicio), para tomar de la pócima y volver al castillo Rojo.

−Pensé que lo habías superado−hablo la ojirroja.

−Por supuesto que lo hice−dijo estoico.

−…Pues no lo parece si lo ves desde la perspectiva de otros−se cruzó de brazos.

− ¿Tienes la pócima o no?−cambio de tema.

−Sí−respondió cortante, entregándole el envase con el líquido.

Bebieron mitad y mitad, desapareciendo en humo azul.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La mañana siguiente, se levantaron sin ninguna complicación, demorando un minuto para notar que dos personas no estaban.

−Lucía se fue−dijo Maddie a su amiga, que trataba de intentar ocultar la tristeza de no tener a su hada madrina consigo, de nuevo.

−Che cazzo, lo sé−ella aparentaba estar como era regularmente, pero recibió el abrazo de los mellizos−¡ ¿QUÉ MIERDA? ALEJENSE DE MI!

−Sabemos que extrañas a tu hadita−dijo el albino con el pollo en la cabeza.

−Por eso este asombroso abrazo te ayudara−complemento su hermana.

−¡ALEJENSE PEDAZOS DE MIERDA!−pataleo. Ya en el límite, les dio un cabezazo en el estómago de ambos−¡Y NO SE ATREVAN A ABRAZARME, PORQUE OCURRIRÁ LO MISMO!

−A-Antonio−dijeron los dos, tratando de recuperar aire− ¿Q-Que le viste?

−Es impresionante~−fue su respuesta con su mirada de enamorado.

−Masoquista−fue el comentario de Michael, secundado por los demás integrantes.

−Dejo un sobre−le hablo al oído el eslavo a Chiara. Un "¡CHIGI!" fue su exclamación, corriendo y atropellando a los albinos en el suelo, usando al lobo para no dejarse ver−dejo un sobre, está dirigida a todos nosotros−así, se agruparon alrededor del ojivioleta, que había abierto el sobre y sacado un conjunto de papeles.

_−"Querida Chiara y compañeros,_ −comenzó−_para cuando lean esta carta, Marco y yo nos habremos ido. No es seguro para ninguno que los acompañemos, si los encontraron a ustedes anoche, hay más posibilidades de que tengan ataques continuos conmigo. Para cada uno he escrito una carta, no los conocí a todos muy bien, pero por lo que me contaron mis antiguos compañeros y he visto en la piedra de mi cetro, he decidido darles una ayuda. Para terminar, dentro del sobre esta el collar de Chiara, entréguenselo al pirata, y podrán llegar a su destino antes de lo previsto…"−_Iván repartió las cartas por el nombre a quien estaban dirigidos y la leyeron individualmente. Arthur saco el collar de su amiga del sobre.

−Tranquila Chiara, te lo devolveré más tarde−dijo ante la mirada inquisitiva de la chica. Se concentró en recitar las palabras que la hada le escribió−"_De las profundidades del bosque queremos salir, a la entrada a China debemos llegar"_

El brillo intenso de la joya del colgante los cegó, y al desparecer, estaban a las afueras del bosque. Podía tratarse de la entrada, pero esa subida a las montañas no se encontraba al empezar.

Lucía los ayudo a llegar a China.

−Wow, Chiara−dijo una emocionada Elizabeta− ¡tú hada madrina es increíble~!

**−"Lo sé"−**pensó ella con una media sonrisa.

−Oye, tenía una pregunta que quería hacerte, pero…sucedió esto−señalo su alrededor− y quisiera que me sacaras de la duda−la princesa se demoró segundos en asentir, permitiéndole preguntar libremente− ¿Por qué la firma de Lucía tiene dos nombres?

−El primero es como la conocían y como yo la conozco, el segundo es por como el resto la conoce−la chica del sartén asintió, satisfecha con su respuesta. Ella releyó la firma.

**_−"…me despido deseándoles suerte; Lucía, conocida como Maléfica". _**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una habitación que estaba a oscuras, iluminada por velas solamente, con la característica principal de los estantes llenos de libros. Algunos con telarañas, otros más nuevos, nuevas ediciones, etc. Pero el que más se destacaba, era el que estaba abierto en esa gran mesa, tan inmenso como esta. Sus hojas tan viejas que parecía que se romperían. Mas era demasiado hermoso por su antigüedad, e interesante para el chico que lo leía con muchísimo interés.

La luz dejaba ver a un joven de melena rubia rojiza, con una gran capa negra que le daba misterio, y un sombrerito rojo que le daba elegancia. Un colmillo sobresalía por el lado izquierdo, en una sonrisa traviesa. Lo que lo hacía especial, eran sus ojos rojos.

Estaba divertido, ¿divertido? ¡Encantado! Lo que leía era interesante para él, y solo para él, dado que sus compañeros eran muy aburridos.

−Vaya~ nuestros héroes llegaron a China con la ayuda de una villana−decía sin dejar de leer−esto está demasiado bueno~

− ¡Vladimir!−lo llamo una voz femenina.

Rápidamente, se levantó de su asiento, poniendo el marcador de libros en la página para no perderse nada. Tomo una gran distancia e hizo como si leyera otro.

La puerta fue abierta por una joven rubia de ojos verdes ocultos por unos lentes, con su cabello atado en dos coletas altas. También usaba una capa, pero debajo de esta se veía vestimenta formal. Su mirada era severa, fría, e intimidante…claro, si eres Vladimir eso no importa.

− ¿Qué hacías? –inquirió al verlo leyendo concentrado.

−Leía este fantástico libro sobre…−vio la portada y lo soltó como si quemará; había fingido leer esa herejía de vampiros **(3).**

−En serio Vlad, ¿Qué hacías?−puso sus brazos en jarra, escrutándolo con la mirada.

−Yo…−buscaba una excusa−revisaba que el "libro" estuviera igual como siempre. Uno tiene que asegurarse que las cosas estén tal y como estaban−soltó una risa que, esperaba, la chica tomara como para aligerar el ambiente y no por nervios.

Ella encarno una ceja, sin hacer otro movimiento en su cara estoica.

−No hay nada que pueda salirse de su curso−lo puso en apuros.

−Vamos Rose **(4), **¿Qué un mago vampiro no puede leer ese viejo libro, al menos por interés?−puso dramatismo en su frase.

La chica, de nombre Rose, rodó los ojos.

−Entonces no te pongas nervioso por eso. Yo te digo que nada cambiara de lo escrito, no debes preocuparte−dijo ya en el marco de la puerta−en una hora serviré la cena, no lo olvides. Ya tuve suficiente con tus atrasos y tus quejas de que no te guardamos nada.

−No fallaré esta vez, _my lady~−_dijo con una reverencia y sonrisa galante. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y se fue. Él se tiró al suelo, respirando con alivio.

Después de sentir que la ojiverde se había alejado lo suficiente, regresó a su asiento, y volvió a abrir el libro.

− ¿Dónde me quede?−dijo para sí mismo− ¡Ah, sí!−exclamo con júbilo− _"el grupo conformado por los diferentes personajes de cuentos llegaron a China con la ayuda de Maléfica, la ex –villana…"−_al final, continuo leyendo en voz baja.

Por otro lado, al estar el libro cerrado, se leyó claramente el título de "Fantasya".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**El último capítulo de febrero~ Aquí doy el aviso que como entraré a clases, las cosas se van a complicar para esta asombrosa persona. **

**Primero: la historia de Lucía (Maléfica) es la misma de la película protagonizada por Angelina Jolie. No podía especificar mucho en este capítulo como lo hice con Alexander y María, porque nunca lo acabaría. Así que vean la película de "Maléfica" (también lo digo porque la ame XD).**

**Segundo: Para entender la última parte del capítulo, recuerden que en prólogo había dicho que los aprendices de un gran mago les habían dejado en su cuidado ese libro donde ocurren las aventuras de nuestros protagonistas. **

**Hermosos y adorados reviews:**

**Sayonara Distance: **¡lo adoraste, yupiii~! Si soy mala, porque es la pareja más bella del mundo, y daré Canadacest cuando crea que sea el momento **(?)** De nada, yo también salte al leer tu review ;3 ¡Tú eres la Suecia más genialosa del mundo! **(si soy tu esposa (?))**

**Gigisu: **de nada, la belleza es porque hay muchos shipps **(?)**

**Kayra Isis: **No habrá pelea, pero es posible que en un futuro sepamos algo de ellos. Y no es trágica a menos que uno de ellos muera…¡Cosa que NO haré! Eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación**~ (?)**. Vamos a China, no con Marco Polo **(?)** ¡Te salió un verso, bravo por eso!**(?)** Hice a Elías así porque quería odiar a alguien, yo hubiera apoyado en darle un golpe con Alexander. En el amor y la guerra todo se vale. Absolem lo sabe TODO, y por eso solo les da una pista **(bien hecho, Absolem), **y mi mente ya tiene todo planeado. Yo adoro a los villanos por "Maléfica" y "Descendientes", y sobre Rattigan, no lo sé, lo consideraré. La canción que mencionas primero, en español es "Llegare a mi meta" o eso creo, en el segundo pensé en Escocia XD, la tercera no la he escuchado **(lo haré luego),** yo creo que España conquistador le queda "Barbaros". Siempre el review más largo, me enorgulleces **:')**

**Courier Tricky Demon: **Por el amor a Dios, ¡ya he continuado! Si dejo a medias es, o por mala, o porque así es la historia** (mayormente por la primera).**

**Lady-sailor:** Es Jaberwocky, y eso lo verás futuramente. ¡Claro que lo merecía, si por eso lo amo! Hay que odiar a ese par maligno, ¿Qué se creen? Y es un honor, _lady~_

Aclarando puntos:

**(1)= **OC original, idea de Kayra Isis **(¡al fin apareció el personaje del que hablabas!).**

**(2)=**2p Seborga.

** (3)=**Crepúsculo **(?)**

**(4)=** Nyo! UK.

**Dato curioso: Blanca Nieves.**

En 1729 nació María Sophia Margeretha Catharina von Erthal, quien se piensa que es la verdadera Blanca Nieves. El padre de ella era Philipp Christoph von Erthal, que tras la muerte de su primera mujer se casó con Claudia Elisabeth María von Venniger, condesa imperial de Reinchenstein. En Lohr, la familia von Ertheal era la más alta nobleza, de ahí que se pudieran comparar con reyes en el cuento **(de hecho Claudia siempre beneficio a sus hijos frente a la Blanca Nieves real, pues el padre no estaba mucho en casa). **María era muy querida en Lohr, y la crueldad de su madrastra era incluso peor para sus gentes, pues ella tenía una ceguera parcial y desde niña se le podían apreciar signos de viruela. La madrastra era muy vanidosa. Se piensa que el origen de esta fruta envenenada puede ser la belladona, que puede encontrarse en el bosque de Spessart, y quien la coma padecerá muerta por la rigidez del narcótico.

**Preguntas: 1.- ¿les gustan las versiones reales de los cuentos (tal y como fueron escritas) o las versiones cinematográficas, como Disney?**

**2.- Había pensado en cambiar mi nombre de autor, así que quisiera pedir sugerencias para ayudarme (no se me ocurre ninguno que me guste).**

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	13. Todo un hombre

**Capitulo nuevo~ *ve las antorchas* sé que me quieren matar, yo también quise hacerlo (esperen, eso sonó mal). Pero, tercero medio no era como me lo esperaba, y siento que me volví una COMPLETA histérica neurótica (eso sí que no es juego). Por lo que, pido disculpas a los lectores, y a los que han esperado un capítulo de "Erase una vez", aquí está mi presente.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

**Parejas:**

** Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun**, **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**Advertencia: **_"Hetalia Axis Powers"_ pertenece nuestro Señor Himaruya Hidekaz, creador de Doitsu y su religión (?)…Y no sé cómo se me ocurren estas cosas.

El capítulo está dirigido a todos, y en especial a _Mygale_, que es fan de_ Mulan, _y que por medio de ella, conocí a Hyung. También a ciertas personitas que me ayudaron a escribir esto, que es muy largo.

¡Ahora público! ¿Estan listos para nuevo capítulo? *ovación* ¡Pues aquí está!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El calor en las montañas era sofocante. Para su mal, estaban en la cima de estas, y al mediodía, donde la temperatura llegaba a un nivel casi infernal (mala combinación). Se debían conformar con el agua que aún tenían desde que se fueron de Infratierra, y con los decadentes momentos en que las nubes se cruzaban ante el sol.

El alivio fue general, al encontrarse que el camino, ahora era sin relieves y debían cruzar un puente a unos metros de ellos. A sus lados, se formaban rocosas paredes que tenían la suficiente altura para darles sombra.

−Las bajadas serán más fáciles –aseguro la princesa−tal parece que deben frecuentar las montañas, ya que hay caminos bien hechos, y que acortan el tiempo de demora en ellos. Al salir nos podemos encontrar uno o dos posadas en el camino; China parece un país preparado para todo−dijo a su compañero.

−Nuestro próximo destino es "La ciudad prohibida"−lee el nombre escrito en el mapa−no parece que le dieron ese nombre a la ligera−el pirata hizo una mueca.

−Tranquilo, lo peor ya paso−sonrió al rubio, intentando causar un efecto que lo calmara. Este relajo los hombros; a pesar de no devolver la sonrisa, no molesto a la pelinegra.

Pero había alguien que no pensaba en que eso fuera seguro: Michael. El lobo, con sus sentidos alertas, y siempre al lado de la chica de capa roja, procurando protegerla.

Con un raro escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, Maddie se aferró más a su brazo. Miraba las montañas, imponentes, y con ese silencio que la inquietaba.

−Michael, tengo un mal presentimiento−dijo para que solo el de lentes oscuros la oyera.

Después de lo sucedido en el bosque de la bestia, confiaba tanto en sus propios sentidos como los de su amiga.

En silencio, y atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento, se aproximó a los líderes del grupo−Arthur…−todos se detuvieron, pero no fue por el tono empelado por el rubio, sino por la flecha que pasó rozando al pirata.

El pirata grito en advertencia:

− ¡Es una emboscada!

El pánico se cernió entre ellos, las chicas dieron chillidos antes de que todos salieran corriendo por el camino, intentando alejarse de los hombres, que bajaban en cuerdas desde lo más alto de las rocas que los rodeaban.

El pirata y los príncipes sacaron sus espadas, empezando una lucha por abrirse paso. Iván usaba su fuerza bruta, permitiendo que los no armados, como la princesa de rulo, buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Michael había tomado a su acompañante y este se acomodó en su espalda, entretanto el lobo usaba sus garras o esquivando ataques por detrás.

Dejo a la de caperuza roja en una roca donde no las alcanzarían por la altura, ayudando también a Elizabeta y a Chiara, la primera siendo obligada. Volvió con los demás para evitar que se les acercaran.

El choque de metales era el sonido presente.

Gilbert, que en un solo movimiento su espada salió volando por los aires, fue arrinconado por tres de esos barbaros de ojos rasgados. No podía exigir otra arma, el resto estaba enfrascado en su propia pelea. Mas las tres doncellas fueron las que observaron dicha situación e intentaron buscar algo que sirviera como arma. Elizabeta miro su sartén y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarlo en su dirección, dando en la cabeza del otro, dejándolo aturdido. El albino aprovecho eso, y con el tiempo corriendo, tomo el artefacto de cocina, que era lo más cercano−el bárbaro jamás soltó su espada, a pesar del golpe−, empuñándolo.

Soltando una risotada, el enemigo ataco al príncipe, mas, este bloqueo el ataque, empujándolo y golpeándolo en su cara, provocándole la inconsciencia. Otro par de ellos, al ver a su compañero caído, fueron a pelear con el chico; terminaron igual de noqueados que el primero.

Gilbert miraba impresionado la sartén, para exclamar después:

− ¡Wow! Voy a necesitar uno de estos.

El trio femenino, en medio de su distracción, no notó a las dos figuras que se les acercaban sigilosamente por detrás−ni cuando estos subieron−, hasta ver como unas grandes sombras las cubrían, y el grito de Maddie provocó que Michael girara a verla.

Dos moles del mismo aspecto que sus atacantes, tenían a las chicas contenidas a la fuerza, uno impidiendo que Elizabeta y Chiara forcejearan elevándolas, y el segundo apretando a la de ojos violetas, quien se quejaba del fuerte agarre.

− ¡Tomen a las otras dos mujeres y vámonos!−grito este último, dado a que su compañero estaba más concentrado en controlar a las castañas.

Con un gruñido, el lobo se fue acercando a una velocidad impresionante. Concentrado en su carrera para liberar a las muchachas−en especial a SU amiga−, uno de los bandidos tomo una roca pesada y la lanzo con precisión a su nuca, sin haberlo notado−sus sentidos estaban en rescatarlas−, deteniéndolo al caer noqueado.

− ¡Michael!−gritó Madeleine, siendo cargada por su secuestrados, forcejeando más que nunca. Este y su compañero cruzaron el frágil puente.

El resto tomo la tierra del suelo, y la echo a los ojos de los que quedaban del grupo. La neblina de suciedad fue la oportunidad que los bandidos tomaron para desarmar a las dos princesas que se quedaron a luchar.

− ¡Gilbert! ¡Iván!

− ¡Arthur!

Los tres aludidos hicieron lo que pudieron para quitarse las piedras de suciedad de los ojos llorosos, para salvarlas.

Sin embargo, era tarde, pues el último se llevaba a Nieves en su hombro, sin rastro de consciencia.

Entre ellos, salió un arquero que apunto a la cuerda de su lado, logró romperla. Los chicos apresuraron el paso para atrapar la que no fue cortada, pero la flecha rozo la mano de Arthur. De no ser por los muchachos, se habría caído al vació, por dar un esfuerzo en vano de coger la soga.

Ya no había puente. No se podía cruzar. Las chicas fueron secuestradas, y no podían pedir auxilio pues este estaba del otro lado.

Alguien debía odiarlos lo suficiente…

…O sus enemigos movieron sus piezas antes.

_"¿Qué haremos?"_ era la pregunta que se hicieron ellos.

Se quedaron estáticos, los sucesos habían pasado tan rápido. No podían creer que acababan de secuestrar a la mitad del grupo, y les hayan cortado el camino. Lo peor, era lo que podría pasarles a las chicas con esos hombres.

El que reaccionó primero fue Gilbert, quien se movió solo para ir a despertar al lobo. Le dio golpecitos en la cara del rubio, buscando alguna reacción− ¡Despierta!−grito en su cara− ¡la chica de rojo fue secuestrada!−exclamó, provocando el primer movimiento, que fue el forzarse a abrir los ojos.

− ¿Qué?−fue lo primero que musito.

−Que las chicas, todas, han sido secuestradas−dijo el albino.

Sin importarle que le doliera la cabeza, se levantó de un salto.

− ¿Qué haces? –pregunto el príncipe al verlo aspirando el aire.

−Seguir su aroma−el ojirrojo intento decir algo, pero el de lentes oscuros salió disparado hasta donde estaba el resto. Cuando notó que ya no existía forma de ir al otro lado, su respiración se cortó. Gruño, y tomó del cuello al que estaba más cerca, quien, desafortunadamente, era Arthur.

Los otros se alejaron del lobo, con una pizca de miedo.

− ¡¿Cómo es posible que los hayan dejado huir?! –enterraba sus garras el cuello del inglés. El pirata solo buscaba recuperar aire y a la vez quejarse del dolor.

−Todo fue tan rápido…−quiso decir Antonio.

− ¡Y un carajo! ¡¿Son tan cobardes que prefirieron salvar sus propias vidas?!−esa frase toco una vena sensible en los otros.

− ¡Te recuerdo que mi hermana fue secuestrada!−dijo el albino, Gilbird pío apoyándolo.

− ¡Y mi prometida!−ese era el ibero.

Empezó una discusión donde, era Michael dudando de la valentía del resto y los demás intentando defenderse.

Arthur, pues, estaba morado.

− ¡YA BASTA!−el grito de Iván fue potente, la acústica provocó ese efecto que heló la sangre a todos, excepto al que en parte era un animal. Ojos violetas chocaron indirectamente−Michael, suelta a Arthur, ahora.

No había un tono juguetón, ni inocente en su voz, no daba para juegos. Por esa seriedad, soltó al rubio de ojos verdes.

Este estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose para recuperar aire. Se llevó la mano enguantada al cuello, notando algunas pintitas de sangre. Esperaba que no hubiera sido tan profundo.

−El que hayas intentado matar a Arthur no va a resolver nada, y no podemos regresar en el tiempo para evitarlo…−un comportamiento muy inusual en el ruso, intimidaba más que el común−pero, no signifique que no tenga solución.

Esa frase optimista (en cierta forma) logro que el aura negativa de los chicos desapareciera por un segundo.

−Podemos ir a pedir ayuda−por primera vez, consideraban que la sonrisa del rubio platinado irradiaba hacia un buen fin.

Mas eso no provocó nada en Michael.

−Oh, claro, pedir ayuda, ¿a quién? ¿A la mancha?−señala a un punto cualquiera−¡No hay nadie más que nosotros aquí!−de ser posible, rugiría.

−Piénsenlo, muchachos−siguió el de bufanda, acercándose al vándalo para que pudiera levantarse y darse apoyo−las personas debieron suponer que, en caso de cualquier desastre, el puente puede romperse, por lo tanto, debe existir otra forma de llegar al camino, como un atajo secreto.

La suposición de Iván, subió sus ánimos; probablemente estaba el cierto. De inmediato, se dispersaron para buscar una puerta, una escalera secreta o lo que sea.

Detrás de la misma roca donde había residido las tres chicas (la princesa, la de cabello largo y la de caperuza roja) que ya no estaban en el grupo, Gilbert encontró algo gracias a Gilbird: una cortina con los colores de las piedras daban paso a un pasadizo secreto.

…Si hubieran dado con ello antes…

Lamentarse no iba a devolverles a las chicas (Antonio lo intento, no funcionó).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lo primero que sintió era un trozo de tela deslizarse alrededor de sus ojos, y, con su poca consciencia, pudo saber que era una venda.

Cada segundo que pasaba desde esa emboscada, y de su intento de huida, Nieves buscaba la forma de liberarse junto con las demás. Pero, mencionado anteriormente, la última vez, nada salió bien.

La tenían atada de manos, al igual que a las otras (o eso creía, por lo poco que conocía a Julchen, Elizabeta y Chiara). Tirando la soga con insistencia, sus captores parecían divertirse, sintiéndose superiores.

Odiaba eso; vivió varios años bajo la tutela de una mujer que se creía superior a todos, incluyendo a los nobles mismos. Conocía el poder que llevaba en sus manos desde la muerte de su padre, y lo usaba para engrandecerse, tratando, hasta a su propia hijastra, como basura. A su pueblo lo ha maltratado…y no se lo perdonaría.

Sintió como la lanzaban como un costal de papas sobre el suelo, y más peso sobre ella, debían ser las otras.

−Las trajimos, jefe−dijo una voz grave.

− ¿Y qué quieren? ¿Un aplauso? ¡Largo de aquí!−Se escucharon murmullos, maldiciones y algunos atemorizados. Las vendas fueron quitadas al igual que las sogas; sobándose las muñecas, vieron sus alrededor. No había nadie, extrañándolas a todas ¿Quién les quito…?

Un chillido salió de la boca de Chiara, al dar con una sombra misteriosa que se movía en la oscuridad de esa cueva.

−Bienvenidas, hermosas joyas−habló el hombre misterioso−a mi elegante guarida.

−Si fuera elegante al menos tendría un olor menos repulsivo−dijo despectivamente Chiara, mientras las demás le pedían silencio con la mirada.

−Lávate esa boca, malcriada de hada−con la mención en menos de su protectora, no solo la princesa reacciono como gato en agua, sino que el resto vio que no era un líder que mandaba a secuestrar a diestra y siniestra por gusto; era uno de _ellos_−Sorprendidas, puedo ver ¿Qué acaso no puede uno saber sobre los enemigos de sus aliado para secuestrarlos? –dice, develando su fin.

− ¿Por qué nos secuestró?−inquirió Elizabeta, un poco atemorizada, pues ¡miren su situación! Es obvio.

−De hecho, solo me pidieron desviarlos o dividir su grupo para que se perdiera, lo del secuestro fue una idea que se me ocurrió−hace una mueca burlona hacia las mujeres.

Chiara quiere escupirle en su cara, al diablo de que era princesa. Elizabeta deseaba su sartén con muchas ganas. Julchen solo necesitaba que ese hombre se acercara y le daría un cabezazo que lo dejaría más idiota por unos días. Madeleine pensaba en que Michael estuviera a salvo. Nieves, quería pensar: recordaba retazos (raramente) de cuando su padre planeaba una estrategia B para una huida u algo (aunque nunca recordara que hayan ido a guerra, era muy confuso en verdad), y necesitaba emplear el conocimiento que le viniera a la cabeza.

Necesitaba tiempo, y eso estaba de sobra cuando te secuestran.

El mismo hombre hace una orden para que todos entren y rodeen a las chicas.

−Como verán, han encontrado el ejército huno−el resto ríe al oírle, pero claro, a nuestras damas no les da ni una pizca de gracia−Yo, soy Ganshük **(1), **el líder.

−Nos encontraran, te lo juro, y te darán una golpiza, a ti y a tu Ejercito−dice Elizabeta. Julchen, la apoya con un asentimiento, mientras, razona que es estúpido amenazar cuando no te encuentras en condiciones.

−Oh~ preciosura, ellos no están invitados a la fiesta−dice con una sonrisa demasiado falsa. Sorpresivamente, toma del cabello (parte de él) de Elizabeta, levantándola levemente, sacándole un quejido−Son una molestia para mis aliados, y si lo han sido para esos ineptos, significa que se convertirán en MI molestia. Mejor reduzco la cantidad de bichos que pueda antes de exterminarlos a todos−dice, soltando a la castaña, quien aún siente como si le sostuviera el cabello, con dolor.

Los hombres de ojos rasgados, se acercaron con intenciones que no deberían ser mencionadas jamás en esto. Un ademan de su líder los detuvo, al igual que su potente voz.

−Nadie las toca, son _"mis joyas"_ desde este momento, y saben que nadie toca lo que es mío−gruñidos se oyeron, para que diera la orden de salir de la cueva, con excepción de un trio que llevó a nuestras heroínas por un túnel hasta una celda con barrotes, empujándolas y cerrándoles en la cara.

− ¡Esto no es asombroso! ¡Déjennos salir!−exclamaba Julchen, asemejando que sacaría su espada, pero al segundo, recordar que no la tenía. Gruño y empezó a golpear la pared.

Nieves y Maddie se fijaron más en la celda; la primera para buscar una forma de escapar, y la segunda, porque sabía que no sería de ayuda y mejor pensar en otra cosa y no en el miedo que sentía en ese instante.

Bastante amplio, pero oscuro, húmedo, sin un atisbo de luz, excepto el de las antorchas en el túnel. Apenas se verían las caras sin esta misma. La princesa de ojos ámbar, notó unos bultos encogidos en una esquina; suponiendo que eran personas también encarceladas, no quiso preguntar con desesperación, dado que se veían peor que ellas: demacrados, con harapos, no podía distinguir su genero o edad. Se veían dormidos, y por eso decidió que no les preguntaría sobre el lugar, el ejército o sobre su líder, en específico.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Siguieron un camino donde las carretas eran controladas por personas de ojos rasgados, vestimenta diferente a la suya, y…entenderán, que China era diferente a lo que conocían.

Arthur preguntaba a varios campesinos el camino hacia "La ciudad prohibida", pues el mapa no mostraba otro que no fuera el que iban a cruzar en el puente. La entrada secreta no estaba, debían preguntar; algunos desconfiados e ignorándolos, y solo unos pocos respondiéndole lo que requerían. La última persona, un anciano, les dijo un detalle bastante importante.

−Para entrar a "La ciudad prohibida", debe tener un pergamino de un representante del emperador. Sin ella, no entraran−otro problema para ellos. Grandioso.

El ánimo grupal iba en picada. Se dejaban guiar por el inglés, quien observo con su catalejo un bosque de bambú.

−Los campesinos dijeron que debíamos cruzar el bosque sin molestar, tal parece que hay un campamento del ejercito imperial−dice Antonio al colocarse a un metro de distancia de Arthur; nunca se llevarían bien.

− ¡Eso es!−exclama Gilbert, captando la mirada desconcertada y molesta de sus compañeros−en el campamento debe haber un representante, un hombre de armas de alto rango, cercano al emperador ¿No?

Todos notan que el albino tenía razón en eso, y que, no se lo dirían directamente; es insoportable soportar su gran ego. El ibero lo felicito discretamente, no querían escuchar un_ "es porque soy asombroso_" o un _"agradezcan mi asombrosidad"._

Se adentraron entre el bambú, preparando mentalmente que dirían ante esas personas para ganar su confianza, y acercarse al Emperador.

De pronto escucharon una voz, carraspeando, hablando hacia un alguien.

Antonio y Gilbert se dirigieron una mirada, y tomaron a Michael y Arthur desde atrás, tapando su boca y cualquier reclamo, ocultándose detrás de unas rocas. Iván vio esto, y en silencio, imito la acción.

Seguía afectado por el secuestro de Julchen.

Las cinco cabezas se asomaron para ver a un joven de ojos rasgados color ámbar, cabello negro en un moño atado, usando lo que parecía armadura de soldado color verde oscuro. Su rostro era delgado de piel amarillenta.

Descansando en una roca, estaba un caballo de color negro en su mayoría, excepto por las patas y parte de su frente, blanco. Tenía una paja en la boca, y por su postura, parecía aburrido. Era a él a quien se dirigía el muchacho.

−Muy bien, escucha esto…−el caballo pareció suspirar, pero fue el timbre agudo del muchacho que los desconcertó−Disculpa, ¿A dónde me registro?−este forzó su voz para hacerla más grave−ah~ veo que tienes una espada. Yo también tengo una−hizo ademán de querer sacar esta de la vaina−son tan varo…niles ¿no?−se le resbala la espada de la mano y no pudo atraparla en el acto.

El animal empezó a retorcerse de la risa, mientras Gilbert y Antonio trataban de no unírsele por el ridículo que el muchacho hizo. Éste le lanzó su zapato a su caballo.

−Estoy ensayando−le reclama. Arthur notó que volvía a tener esa voz sin forzar… ¿no sería que…? Antes de seguir pensando en su teoría, la escuchó suspirar y mirar entre el bambú en una dirección− ¿A quién quiero engañar? Necesitare de un milagro para entrar al Ejército.

De pronto una voz potente se hizo resonar.

− ¿Escuche que alguien solicito un milagro?−entre unos arbustos salió fuego, dando la sombra de un dragón en una enorme roca−¡Quiero oírte decir yo!

− ¡Yahh!−chilló el joven escondiéndose, mientras los otros igual de ocultos se sobresaltaron del susto, y el albino igual soltó un gritito.

−Con eso me basta−dijo el ser misterioso.

−Un fantasma−se asomó "el" asiático y detrás suyo, su caballo.

− ¡Prepárate Kim Ly, tu salvación dragonal está aquí! ¡Yo he sido enviado por tus ancestros…−Iván vio a una pequeña figura a su lado imitandolo, hasta que el dragón pateo a éste, − para guiarte en esta mascarada!−con eso último dicho, da un guiño, se agacha y se levanta nuevamente− ¡Así que escucha, si el Ejercito descubre que eres una chica, tú castigo será….la muerte!

− ¿Quién eres tú?−se atreve a preguntar…ella.

− ¿Qué quién soy? ¡¿Qué quién soy?! ¡Soy el guardián de almas perdidas!−presume, mientras la chica sale de su escondite con la esperanza al ver a semejante espíritu− ¡Yo soy el poderoso! ¡El simpático!−ella lo observa acercársele−El indestructible Mushu−se presenta un ¿dragón? No, era un lagarto diminuto con una sonrisa suficiente. Todos se decepcionaron de verlo−Jeje, que producción, ¿eh?−no continuo porque el animal lo empezó a pisotear varias veces, y pudo continuar de no ser por la intervención de la chica.

−Ah, ¿Mis ancestros me enviaron a una lagartija a ayudarme?−preguntó levantándolo, y tocándolo, sin creérselo todavía.

Recibió un manotazo de parte de su "guardián".

− ¡Oye! Dragón, ¡Dragón! No lagartija, yo no ando enseñando la lengua− contradiciéndose le saca la misma.

−Eres tan…−buscaba la palabra para no ofenderlo.

− ¿Impactante? ¿Inspirador?−enumera el dragón color rojo con ego.

−Chiquito−tal vez no fue la definición correcta, pues él frunció el ceño, reemplazándolo con una sonrisa de inmediato.

− ¡Claro! Soy de bolsillo para tú conveniencia−le dice en una rama de bambú y cambiando a otra, acercándose a su compañero animal− Si viniera en tamaño normal, tu vaca moriría de miedo−hablando de éste, trató de morderle su pata− ¡échate Clarabella!−le ordenó. Salto hacia la chica−Mis poderes van más allá de tu imaginación mortal−la muchacha no podía dar con él, cuando se posó en su hombro derecho, regresando al bambú más cercano−Por ejemplo, mis ojos pueden ver a través~ de tu armadura~−hacía gestos con las manos.

Contrario a ser halagado, Kim Ly se tapó con su brazo el pecho escudado por la armadura después de oír sobre su "visión", dándole una bofetada que lo mando a volar unos metros al suelo.

− ¡Muy bien, se acabó!−se levanta ofendido, auxiliado por un grillo morado−¡Deshonor, deshonor sobre toda tu familia! Toma nota−dice lo último al insecto, que tomó una hoja y empezó escribir− ¡Deshonrada tú¡ ¡Deshonrada tu vaca! ¡Deshon-!−Kim Ly reacciono al escuchar _"esa"_ palabra, tapándole la boca.

− ¡Basta!−dice, quitando sus manos del hocico ajeno−Perdona, perdona, es que…estoy nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto.

−Entonces tendrás que confiar en mí−declara− ¡Y no vuelvas a golpearme! ¡O no tendrás mi protección para no ser descubierta! ¿Entendiste?−ella asintió.

− ¿Una mujer en el Ejercito? Eso suena problemático−susurró Iván, mientras el resto afirmaba en sus lugares.

− ¡Un segundo!−una de las orejas de Mushu captó un sonido detrás de una roca−¡Sal de ahí y enfrenta al poderoso Mushu!

El eslavo se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara mostrarse, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, que con gestos le pedían que se quedara escondido. El dragón, la muchacha, el caballo y el grillo, vieron como ante ellos había un "gigante" de cabello rubio albino, ojos escalofriantemente violetas y una sonrisa extraña.

−Hola~−saludó haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

Un grito se oyó del dragón rojo, que se ocultó tras Kim Ly, y el grillo en su cabello. La joven retrocedió unos pasos por semejante hombre.

− ¡No se asusten, por favor!−Arthur deseo poder golpear a Antonio, pues le siguió al ruso para dar aparición−No os dañaremos, somos buenos.

− ¡Sí!−los dos integrantes que aún no se mostraban querían darle una paliza al príncipe albino− ¡Qué esa _"cosa" _sea aterradora no significa que los otros lo seamos!−soltó una risotada, con su pollito piando; el aura de Iván se volvió oscura hacia el ojirrojo.

Los cuatro orientales cambiaban mirada a cada integrante con la apariencia más extraña que pudieron haber visto en sus vidas. Escucharon suspiros frustrados, y aparecieron otros dos más, pero sin hacer nada que les asustará más de lo que ya estaban.

− ¿Desde cuándo…están ahí?−pregunto Kim Ly.

−Desde de tu ensayo de cómo te presentaras−dijo Michael con los brazos cruzados−con hacer una voz grave no bastará, te atraparan al primer segundo.

−Pero−la intervención del pirata desconcertó a los presentes. Él dio unos pasos a la muchacha de ojos rasgados color ámbar−creo que nos podemos beneficiar de esto, por ambos lados−señala su grupo y el de la chica.

−Explíquese−pidió ésta.

−Nosotros conocemos tu secreto, y, contrario a lo que esperas, no te delataremos, porque te necesitamos−inicio− Digo, que nosotros requerimos un pergamino para ver al Emperador, y la gente ha demostrado su desconfianza al grupo. Si decimos que te ayudamos y escoltamos hasta aquí, daremos un paso para tener esa firma. Por tu lado, habrá quienes te protejan para no descubrir tu secreto−explico a la joven y, al mismo tiempo, a sus compañeros.

Un cri-cri fue tomado como afirmativo, mientras el grillo saltaba frente a Mushu diciéndole algo que solo el dragón entendía.

−De hecho no es mala idea−se paseó entre los cinco hombres, mirándolos detenidamente, para volver con la mujer−Si, no lo es para nada. Míralos, son fuertes, uno que otro se ve idiota, y ese−señala discretamente al eslavo−con él cerca nadie se atrevería a molestarte. Y, saben tu secreto ¡Felicidades Kim Ly! Tienes más guardianes−dice con optimismo.

La muchacha inspecciono a cada uno, pensándolo muy bien.

−Acepto−dice.

El príncipe moreno dio un grito de júbilo, callado por el lobo por un golpe que reprimió hace tiempo.

−No nos delates−amenazó el rubio de lentes. El otro simplemente asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

− ¡Bien amigos, el espectáculo va a empezar!−habla el dragón y se dirige a su pequeño compañero−Cri-kee, las maletas. Muévete vaca−dice al caballo de Kim Ly, quien resopló.

Bajaron hasta estar en la entrada del campamento, mirando de reojo a los hombres en el interior.

−Llegó la hora, aprenderás a caminar como hombre−de su ropa, emergió Mushu, preparado para darle su _"primera lección de ser un hombre"_ a la vietnamita.

−En esto soy experto−dice el albino sumándose al dragón diminuto.

−Hombros atrás.

−Pecho adelante.

−Pies separados−a cada orden, ella hacia caso.

El resto observaba las indicaciones, y más de una vez quisieron intervenir, al verla en una posición ridícula.

−Cabeza arriba, y ¡uno, dos, tres cuatro!−con eso, Kim Ly empezó a caminar, con los hombres de rara apariencia siguiéndoles, más avergonzados por como andaba la chica por culpa del albino y el guardián. Las miradas iban más a ella que a los chicos.

Pasando entre todos veían como los soldados no tenían vergüenza de limpiarse en público, asqueando a la chiquilla, y algunos miembros del grupo, como el pirata, el lobo y el sirviente.

−Cosas de hombres−soltó el príncipe de claros cabellos.

−Asqueroso−dijeron casi a la vez la vietnamita y el inglés.

−Debes actuar como ellos, así que pon atención−dijo Mushu a Kim Ly.

Gilbert se acercó a un hombre mostrando su tatuaje, declarando que este lo protegería de todo. Compartió una mirada con Antonio y le dio un puñetazo en este mismo. El ibero empezó a reír, diciendo algo de que deberían devolverle su dinero.

−Yo no creo que pueda hacer esto−musitó ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

−Debes ser tosca−le dijo su "entrenador".

Ella retrocedió unos pasos cuando unos hombres pasaron en grupo, chocando con otro sujeto tras suyo.

− ¡Oye, ten más cuidado!−la muchacha asintió intentando alejarse sin llamar la atención− ¡Niño miedoso!

− ¡¿Miedoso?!−Mushu saltó de las ropas de la joven verdaderamente molesto− ¡Deja que te enseñe algo que si te va a dar miedo!

Sintió como era jalado con brusquedad dando de frente con el rostro enfurecido de ese sujeto, que siseaba maldiciones hacia su persona. El pirata fue el primero en reaccionar y empujó al soldado, dándole un puñetazo en la cara, provocando un efecto domino con otros dos hombres detrás del primero.

Ambos se vieron obligados a arrastrarse, sin embargo, uno tomo a la muchacha disfrazada por el tobillo, y esta vez, Michael intervino con una patada. Éste trató de devolvérselo, golpeando a un soldado dado a que el lobo lo esquivo, iniciando una pelea.

Los del grupo que no habían hecho nada, siguieron a los otros, alejándose del conflicto.

− ¡Oh, allá va!−gritó uno, al ver como se escapaban.

Los seis entraron en una tienda de campaña seguidos por la multitud furiosa, que atravesó al otro lado sin detenerse. Sin que esos mastodontes se dieran cuenta, ellos permanecían en la misma, sintiendo que se libraron de un gran problema.

Pero no por mucho.

En especial cuando estos chocan con más personas, derramando también el arroz que estaban sirviendo, provocando que más los vieran como los culpables.

El grupo retrocedió al ver la indignación y el enojo en el tumulto de grandes y fortachones hombres.

Pasar desapercibido como cualquier otro soldado, no le funcionaría a Kim Ly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ignorantes a lo que ocurría afuera, dentro de una gran tienda de campaña, estaba el general Im mostrando un mapa con la ubicación de los ataques de los hunos a un joven de cabello ébano trenzado, con un rulo sobresaliente en dirección hacia abajo asemejando su expresión en ese momento, de total seriedad.

En la entrada, estaba un hombre de túnica azul, con un pincel entintado y papel. También de piel amarillenta, cabello marrón peinado en un flequillo largo y un sombrero igual que su vestimenta, ojos negros mirando con desdén el lugar, sentándose para observar la estrategia del que tenía más experiencia, interviniendo aunque en realidad no supiera nada de esos temas.

−Se quedará a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas−dice al joven−Cuando Kong los considere listos, se unirá a nosotros−toma una espada y se la entrega con orgullo al de trenza, que, estaba sorprendido−Capitán−eso lo desconcertó más, en especial al Consejero del Emperador.

− ¿Capitán?−dijo sin creerlo.

− ¡Ah! E-Esto es una enorme responsabilidad, General−el chino de vestimenta azul puso una sonrisa nerviosa−tal vez un soldado con más experiencia−trató de disuadirlo.

−El número uno en su clase junto con su hermano, gran conocimiento de técnicas de entrenamiento−enumeraba sus razones de escogerlo el mayor−Un linaje militar sorprendente−y eso lo incluía a él mismo−Creo que Im Hyung Soo hará un excelente trabajo.

Muchas emociones embargaron al joven oriental, no tenía palabras, se sentía honrada. Eso era, para él, era…

−Sí señor, no lo decepcionare−dice con seriedad y espada en las manos.

−Bien entonces, brindaremos por la victoria de China en "La ciudad imperial"−ahora se dirigió a Kong−esperaré un informe completo en tres semanas−dice eso y sale de la tienda, mientras el mencionado mira al chico de la península.

−Y no pasare nada por alto−advierte, siguiendo al General, dejándolo solo.

Hyung se quedó meditando lo que acababa de pasar hace unos segundos.

−**"Capitán Im Hyung Soo**−sonríe limitadamente−**Jefe de la mejor Tropa de China ¡No! La mejor Tropa de todos los tiempos".**

Creía que podía ser sencillo, había visto cómo eran los soldados con su padre; Con unos tantos reclutas, no sería tan problemático.

O eso pensó, al ver el gran alboroto que había en el exterior. Se Quedó anonadado por tal caos, era…demasiado. ¿Debía entrenarlos a ellos?

El General montó su caballo− ¡Buena suerte Capitán!−dice, alejándose con sus hombres en fila.

−Buena suerte…padre−musita viéndolo irse.

El desorden continuó, y él suspiro, notando lo difícil que sería entrenarlos.

−Día uno−dice el Consejero con una mirada de burla.

No soportando más eso, se puso firme y aproximo a los reclutas.

− ¡Soldados!−al hacer el llamado, todos se quedaron en silencio, observándolo atemorizados. Luego abrieron paso hacia un grupo que se había escondido en medio de la pelea.

− ¡Ellos empezaron!−culparon.

Hyung caminó hacia los seis sujetos, en específico al que portaba la armadura del Ejército; un muchacho que descubrió su cabeza al ver que cesaron los golpes y era inculpado por sus compañeros. Los demás o, estaban asustados por la mirada del coreano, o, no mostraban temor, como era el caso de Michael, quien soltó un bajo gruñido lobuno, e Iván, con una sonrisa que alejó a los soldados que eran próximo a él.

Los chicos se levantaron, Antonio ayudó a Kim Ly a levantarse, sacudiéndose los seis la ropa.

−No quiero buscapleitos en mi campamento ¿entendido?−advirtió el chico de trenza, molesto.

−Perdone…−musito con su suave voz, pero el albino le dio un leve golpe, haciéndole ver cuál era la situación y que papel debía tomar, adoptando su tono masculino−E-Es decir, lamento que haya presenciado eso, pero ya sabe cómo son esas inquietudes de hombre−dice golpeando su pecho−Siente ganas de matar algo−golpea su palma con su puño, doliéndole el gesto−de arreglar cosas, cocinar a la intemperie…-

− ¿Cómo te llamas?−pregunto el Capitán, poniendo nerviosos a los cinco hombres y la chica.

−Eh, yo-

−Tu oficial al mando te ha hecho una pregunta−presiona más al joven el Consejero Kong.

−Ah, yo tengo un nombre, y es un nombre de varón−recalcó sin tener idea de cuál usar.

−Ling, ¿Qué tal Ling?−sugiere Mushu oculto.

−Él se llama Ling−con un gesto de su cabeza señala a un chico de ojo morado y faltante de dientes.

−No te pregunte su nombre, te pregunte el tuyo−exigió el Capitán.

−Intenta… ¡achú!

−Achú−siguió la vietnamita.

− ¿Achú?−enarcó una ceja el chico.

−Salud−el dragón ríe por su propio chiste−Soy tan gracioso−se seca una lagrimita.

−Mushu−le regaño.

− ¡¿Mushu?!

− ¡No!−se corrigió más nerviosa.

− ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

−Ping, como mi mejor amigo−el de escamas por fin da una solución.

−Soy Ping.

−¿Ping?

−Aunque Ping me robo a mi novia−dice el dragón, sin embargo, Kim Ly lo calla al llevar una mano hacia donde estaba su compañero.

−Sí, me llamo Ping−dijo dando una sonrisa esperando ser convincente. Cuando el de mayor rango pareció creerle, éste le extendió su brazo.

−Quiero ver tu aviso de reclutamiento−le entrega de inmediato el pergamino.

Lo revisó y leyó el nombre, levantando la mirada al chico.

− ¿Nguyen Tuan, el guerrero?−oh, se le olvido que era para su padre, debía de inventar algo.

−No sabía que él tuviera un hijo−un detalle más que notó Kong.

−Es que no habla mucho sobre mí−para que no dudaran de su _"masculinidad", _escupió saliva quedando un hilo de esta. Bastante asqueroso.

−Y no lo culpo, el chico es un completo lunático−susurró el de flequillo al único soldado verdadero.

Las risas se escucharon por parte de varios de los reclutas. Hyung Soo dio por fin con los hombres de apariencia extranjera, acercándose al que él supuso, era su líder, Arthur.

− ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

−Somos extranjeros, conocimos al joven Ping en el camino y le juramos protección hasta que cumplamos con nuestra misión en este territorio−el pirata sonaba muy convincente, podía ser por la costumbre de mentir.

− ¿Qué misión?−inquirió.

−Hablar con el Emperador.

Murmullos reemplazaron las risas de las personas, y, Kong, con pasos indignados, se acerca al rubio de ojos esmeralda.

− ¿Con el Emperador? ¡Nadie se acerca a Él sin un pergamino de entrada!

− ¿Acaso usted es de un cargo importante como para hablar así?

−Sí que lo soy, el Consejero del Emperador es mi puesto−dice dándose aires de grandeza.

Hyung en esos momentos estaba observando a los muchachos, como hace rato cierto dragón lo hizo, sin importar sus rasgos extraños para esos lares. Concluyó en una solución para no dar ninguna pelea.

−Si ustedes quieren ese pergamino, deberán ganárselo; No son de mi confianza, menos para el Emperador−dijo paseándose frente a los cinco extranjeros, con ojos desconfiados y filosos−Serán parte de la Tropa: entrenarán con el resto, obedecerán mis órdenes sin chistar y responderán con un _"Sí, Capitán";_ los observare cada minuto. Al momento de que ya vea que no son un peligro para el Emperador o espías, haré que Kong les de lo que necesitan.

−P-Pero Capitán−interviene el aludido, sin embargo fue callado con una mirada del soldado, tragando duro por sus ojos serios.

− ¿Entendido?−pregunta a los chicos.

−Sí, capitán−respondieron cinco. Hyung camino hacia el único que no le contestó, quedando de cara, desafiándose entre ellos.

−Dije, ¿entendido?−Michael soltó un gruñido casi animal, colocando la piel de gallina de todos, excepto de Hyung e Iván.

−Sí…Capitán−termino por decir.

−Correcto−alzó su voz−Oigan bien caballeros, gracias a su nuevo amigo Ping, esta noche se la pasaran recogiendo cada grano de arroz−quisieron quejarse por eso, y no lo hicieron por los ojos duros del coreano−Y mañana, empieza el verdadero trabajo.

Luego de retirarse, todos los reclutas miraron con ganas de matarlos a los seis, mostrando los puños o gruñendo.

Mushu sobresalió solo a la vista de Kim Ly y el resto de los muchachos.

− ¿Sabes algo? Necesitas relaciones públicas−dijo al ver cómo había acabado. Y era su primer día.

Nadie le dijo que tomar el lugar de su padre iba a ser tan problemático.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oh. Mi. Dios.

¡Dios Mío!

Casi un año tratando de acabar ÉSTE maldito capitulo. Soy la peor en cuanto organizar tiempos.

Pero al fin, ¡lo hice! Y acabaré el próximo cuando pueda (a lo máximo espero el viernes).

¿Saben lo mejor? ¡Volverán las canciones~! Y una que a todos se nos hace pegadiza de esta película.

El grupo se ha dividido, y, nuestras chicas están con el enemigo, y los muchachos con la guerrera favorita de muchos (y para mí, claro). Más personajes importantes aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo.

**Respondiendo reviews~:**

**Kayra Isis:** Yo espero que si mi imaginación me lo permite, pueda volver a aparecer ;) En este capítulo está claro que las cosas se han puesto más difíciles por la separación, y la situación de cada mitad. No puedo responderte en cuanto a Vlad, eso es una sorpresa, y sí, por poco y se quema la mano al tocar _"eso"._ Y bueno, cada uno con su opinión, a mí me gusta tanto Disney que me va a dejar cegada jeje. Deseo ver tu review pronto.

**Lady-saintiasalior:** Primero, pasó tanto que ya cambiaste nombre XD Sonrojar es mi especialidad 7w7 Y, solo te puedo decir que tengo las parejas desde el inicio de mi fic, y no te prometo nada.

**Reino Inquieto:** Querida mía, aquí está el siguiente. Espero lo hayas disfrutado~

**Aclarando puntos: **

**(1)=** Mongolia. Mygale me permitió usar el nombre del personaje :)

**(2)=** 2p Macau.

Creo que está muy claro que Kim Ly es Vietnam, y Im Hyung Soo es Corea del Norte **(eso espero XD).**

**Dato curioso: Alicia en el país de las maravillas:**

El personaje de Alicia, fue basada en una niña que Lewiss Carroll conoció, Alicia Liddell. La reina Victoria, era fanática del libro, según una historia popular, aunque el autor se negó a esto. Carroll no creyó que se convertiría en un escritor de historias para niños, pero durante un viaje en barco con Alicia y sus hermanas surgieron sus primeras ideas. Para 1864 escribió la historia y se la dio de regalo de Navidad a Alicia. En 1865 la público, con nuevos personajes como el Gato Sonriente y el Sombrerero Loco. Años después de la muerte del autor, se filmó la historia en 1903, durando 12 minutos. Lewiss Carroll se personifica como el dodo, ya que los episodios donde hace aparición hace alusión al momento del viaje en barco donde lo creó. El escritor pidió a un artista, John Tenniel que hiciera las ilustraciones del libro, pero odio como quedaron, por lo que Carroll gastó mucho dinero para volver a editarlo, logrando, la segunda vez, un impreso exitoso.

**Pregunta: ¿Qué escena, canción, personaje de Disney los dejó tan marcados que los sigue afectando o los ha influenciado hasta la fecha?**

**Por cierto, ya he pensado en mi nombre nuevo…aun así, sigan llamándome Julchen o Jul, por la costumbre. Lo verán pronto.**

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	14. Hombres de acción

Segundo capítulo del año, y lo más pronto que pude. Yo estoy feliz de presentarles más de Kim Ly como la soldado favorita de China (?), y mostrarles un personajes que afectarán mucho a las muchachas.

Por otro lado, mis chicos…serán divertidos lo que verán.

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Ennegrecidas y comillas: **pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido) **título, lugar, tiempo.

_-Curvado: canción._

**Parejas:**

** Principal:** Red Velvet Pancakes **(hetero) **o Canadá 2p X Nyo! Canadá.

**Secundarias:** UkChile, Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, RusPru, PruHun**, **Edelweiss o AusSwi **(luego veo que más agrego). **

**Advertencia: **_"Hetalia Axis Powers"_ pertenece a nuestro Señor Himaruya Hidekaz, alabado sea ese hombre (?). "Hombres de acción" es de la película "Mulan" de 1998 dirigida por Tony Bancroft y Barry Cook, de la idea de Robert D. San Souci. "Cuando alguien me amaba" de la película de "Toy Story 2" de 1999 (leve).

Agradezco a la ayuda de ciertas personas (Mygale es una de ellas) por ayudarme en detalles que no lograba conseguir este capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La celda era más fría de noche, por lo que se juntaron entre ellas para mantener el calor, por medio de abrazos. Las chicas no dormían del todo, menos cuando sabían quienes estaban afuera; Nieves envidiaba a las personas que seguían en la esquina, inmutables al frío, por un momento creyó que quizá, solo quizá, no estaban vivas.

Las únicas que se mantuvieron despiertas, en un rato, fueron las dos princesas que crecieron en un castillo. Una se preocupaba de ver si había algunos de esos hunos cerca, mientras la otra se acercaba a los cuerpos cubiertos.

Julchen fue la afortunada de ver a los misteriosos bultos por las mantas, aunque no se sentía tan así, si descubría que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

Primero toco por encima a ver si se movía, y respiro tranquila al ver que empezó a removerse, mostrando a otra mujer, de piel clara, pero sucia por la tierra, como su cabello largo. No podía ver el color de su cabellera ni el de sus ojos, por la falta de luz en la esquina.

−¿Quién…Quién eres?−pregunto la otra fémina.

−Soy la princesa Julchen, hija del Rey Gilen y la Reina Federica, y-

−Una vez, yo…una vez escuché esos nombres…pero de eso hace tanto tiempo−hablaba con su rostro dirigiéndose a cualquier lado menos a la albina−hace tanto tiempo…

−¿Quién es usted?−trata de llamar su atención.

−Yo…−por fin sus miradas se encuentran, o eso piensa Julchen−Yo sé quien fui, pero, no ahora…desconozco quien soy−se encogió en su lugar, sollozando.

−Oiga, señora−insistió, pero la mujer reacciono al apelativo.

−Señora, así me decían, la señora…la señora de él−ella la sintió sonreír−su esposa, que feliz era. La felicidad era para los cinco.

Entonces, se arrastró hacia la luz, mostrando un rostro bello a pesar de la suciedad, de labios resecos, y ojos violetas. Su pelo rubio era tan claro. Preciosa en contra de las condiciones, de sus ropas andrajosas, y las cadenas en sus muñecas y piernas, impidiéndole moverse más de lo que podía.

Julchen la vio detenidamente, sintiendo que la había visto antes. Pero ¿en dónde? No lo recordaba.

Nieves fue con la otra persona en la celda, notando su cabello corto por encima de todo, hasta que ella se sentó; nunca vio dos…dos…grandes…tenía un gran frente, que rebotaba al moverse. Ella en vez de mirar a la nada, habló hacia la princesa.

−¿También son sus prisioneras?−la ojiámbar asintió−Lo siento mucho, lo siento−se disculpó.

−No te disculpes, no ha sido culpa de ustedes.

−No podemos ayudarlas−la escuchó sollozar−lo hemos tratado, pero no hemos escapado nunca…Él no quiere dejarnos ir…

−¿Desde cuándo están aquí?−preguntó.

−T-Tenía…doce años, cuando fuimos a buscarla a ella−señala a la mujer encogida cerca de la albina−yo tenía fe en que podíamos librarla de las garras de Ganshük, pero…−hizo una pausa−me equivoque−dijo con voz quebrada, antes de romper a llorar, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha, la ojirroja se puso a pensar, intentando recordar porque eso se le hacía conocido. Volvió a mirar a la mujer cerca suyo, y un rostro semejante le vino a su mente, abriendo los ojos de par en par; un retrato, un rostro, la historia…

−Iván…−musito.

Con ese nombre, la mujer despertó de su delirio, mostrando lucidez y sorpresa en su mirada. Gateó hasta la chica de cicatriz, tomándola por los hombros con brusquedad. La otra muchacha, también dejó de llorar a la mención del chico, levantando la cabeza hacia donde estaban las mujeres de cabellos claros.

−¿Tú lo conoces? ¿Al pequeño Iván?−pregunto casi desesperada.

−¿Cómo lo conoce usted?−aunque sospechaba, no creía que dicha señora fuera…

−Es natural, jovencita; cualquier madre recuerda el nombre que le puso a sus hijos−dijo, ante la situación extraordinaria para la chica de piel pálida− ¿Él está vivo?

−S-Sí, lo está−dice saliendo de la impresión−Quizá no es como lo recuerda, ya que…pasaron años, pero Iván nunca pareció olvidarla.

Ante eso, desarmó por completo a la eslava, provocando un llanto diferente, abrazándola en el proceso; sus lágrimas distaban de ser de dolor, eran de alivio.

−Iván tenía nueve años, cuando…cuando nos fuimos−esta vez, habló la de cortos cabellos.

−Debes ser una de las dos hermana, ¿no? Las que fueron tras su madre−la chica asintió.

−Soy Yekaterina, la…la hermana mayor de Iván−fue con las dos mujeres abrazadas, mostrando su rubio claro con una cinta azul como cintillo, sus pupilas celestes estaban al tanto de la princesa.

−Y había…una hermana más ¿no?−la de pelo ébano no entendía nada, pero encontró que tenía que ver con su compañero eslavo.

Yekaterina entristeció su mirada y la desvió de la otra.

−Ella…−negó con la cabeza−Natasha tomó malas decisiones, y ya no duerme tantas veces aquí.

−¿Por qué?

−No puedo hablar de eso, pero…la niña que una vez conocí, se convirtió en un títere manipulado por…un monstruo−miró a la mayor de todas−El nombre de nuestra madre es Anya. El…señor Ganshük la vio y la quiso para sí, como una "joya" que lo obsesionó. Mi mamá lo rechazó, pero días después, desapareció. Natasha insistió en que estaba con ese hombre, y y-yo no podía negarme a mi hermanita…seguimos el camino, pero llegó el invierno y, por poco morimos congeladas…Ganshük nos encontró; pero no, no estábamos agradecidas, cuando nos transformó en sus esclavas.

−Pero pudieron escapar−dice Julchen.

−Él no es como cualquiera, tiene poderes…extraordinarios−muestra de su tobillo una cadena brillante en la oscuridad−No puede cortarse, a donde nos diga que debamos ir, la cadena ira−señala también la de su madre−Solo el día que nos libere ya no lo tendremos…y eso nunca pasará−muestra negativismo.

−¿C-Cómo es que tu madre es tan…joven?−susurra aunque la aludida.

−Ganshük no quiere que pierda su juventud−dice.

Las dos mujeres de cabello claros, pronto acabaron las preguntas, notaron como Anya estaba por completo dormida, con las marcas de las lágrimas, murmurando en sueños el nombre de su hijo varón.

−Ojala Iván estuviera aquí, daría lo poco que tiene para verlas de nuevo−Yekaterina por poco y vuelve a llorar, pero la princesa de pelo negro como la noche llegó a abrazarla como consuelo.

Julchen recostó a la mujer, colocándola en la posición más cómoda que pudo en un lugar como ese. Miró a sus otras compañeras, dormidas en un sueño profundo. Regresó sus rubíes ojos a Nieves y la chica de grandes protuberancias, y con decisión le susurró a la primera:

−No esperaremos a que los chicos nos salven, escaparemos por nuestra cuenta, y ellas−señalo a las de ropas andrajosas−nos ayudaran.

−¿Por qué lo dices? Dijeron que no había forma de huir.

−Porque, yo, por mi honor, le daré la noticia a Iván sobre su madre y sus hermanas, y, si logramos derrotar a ese malnacido, lograremos la libertad de ellas−pasó su mirada entre ambas−haré lo que sea para que esta familia se reúna; una razón más por la que debo luchar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un nuevo día, con una mañana tranquila y perfecta para dormir hasta la tarde. Lejos de las otras tiendas de campaña, había uno que a primera vista, no resistiría ni la noche, pero así lo hizo. Dentro, estaban a duras penas cinco personas, la restante prefirió dormir cerca del árbol en el que se apoyaba la tienda para no caer. Amontonados, dormían incomodos, y lo harían por un largo rato.

Hasta que el sonido irritante de un grillo siendo usado como despertador provocó que su sueño fuera interrumpido.

−¡Muy bien, a levantarse!−Kim Ly vio borrosamente la cara de Mushu en un inicio, acostumbrándose en medio del sonido de la voz del dragón frente a ella−Vamos, arriba, arriba−golpeó la frente de la chica, aun cuando se recostó nuevamente.

En el proceso de salida, Mushu golpeo la cara de Gilbert, Antonio y Arthur, escuchándose un quejido cada uno; el ruso no, por el miedo que le infundía al diminuto guardián. Él quitó la manta de encima de todo el grupo, y, a diferencia del resto que se despertó con los golpes o el ruido, la chica se negaba a hacer lo mismo.

−Vístete y prepárate−ordenó el dragón a cierta persona en específico−traeré tu desayuno−el pirata tuvo que sentar a la muchacha a la fuerza, y esta, tenía un hilo de baba saliendo por su boca. Gilbird voló hacia ella, y picoteo su cara, despertándola por completo−¡Mira que rico desayuno! Y le da gusto verte−muestra un tazón de arroz con huevos. Cri-kee apareció de este, y Mushu lo tomó con los palillos−¡Hey, no hagas eso! Vomitara si te come.

−¿Ya es tarde?−pregunta, siendo acallada por el alimento que el dragón le obligaba a tragar.

−Nada de charlas, es tu primer día de entrenamiento. Escucha a tu maestro y nada de pleitos−le decía que hacer mientras Kim trataba de comer−Se amable con todos, pero si alguien quiere pelear, tendrás que golpear a ese alguien.

La vietnamita se mostró reacia al inicio, pero, asintió, debido a su boca y llena, y pensando en que dependería de la situación si golpeaba a otra persona.

−¡Quiero ver tu expresión de guerra!−dijo el guardián, aunque la risa extraña del príncipe albino le hizo ver que la boca llena de la chica no le daba una car atemorizante−Eso ni asusta al pollo, ¡vamos asústame! –gritó, luego de que la mujer tragará.

Ella mostró una mirada que atemorizó y calló a los chicos, en especial a Gilbird, que se escondió detrás de su dueño/amigo. Mushu era otra cosa, estaba fascinado por ello; saltó hacia la muchacha y ató su corto cabello en el moño que todos los hombres de por ahí se hacían.

−¡A eso me refería! ¡Ahora ve y haz que me sienta orgulloso!−esas palabras iban dirigidos tanto a Kim Ly como a los varones en la tienda.

Michael por fin se atrevió a meter la cabeza junto con Khan, el caballo de la joven Nguyen, el último relinchando.

−La tropa ya se fue.

−¿Cómo que la tropa ya se fue?−inquirió el dragón.

−¡¿Qué ya que?!−exclamaron los que estaban en el interior de la tienda. Los hombres salieron como pudieron a tropezones de la tienda, y la chica se ponía correctamente la ropa y sus zapatos, desarmando por completo su tienda malhecha, atrapando a su amigo drago y grillo adentro.

Los seis salieron disparados al lugar de entrenamiento.

−¡Espera, olvidas la espada!−de lo que quedo de la tienda, apareció Mushu arrastrando el objeto mencionado, viendo alejarse al grupo, con el orgullo de una madre−Mi bebe y sus amigos van a acabar con los malos−Cri-kee consoló al dragón que mostraba su parte sensible.

Los reclutas conversaban y bromeaban entre ellos, sin tomarse en serio que ese sería un día de entrenamiento.

Kong, con caminar seguro empieza a pedir orden a esos "monos", que, en vez de obedecerlo, le tomaban el pelo al Consejero, quien se retiró con indignación.

Cuando el grupo llegó todos quedaron en silencio, recibiendo miradas molestas o dispuestas a vengarse por lo sucedido el día anterior.

Los cinco extranjeros ya no usaban la ropa con la que aparecieron por el Campamento, pues por órdenes del Capitán, debían vestir la misma ropa para el entrenamiento; camisa china cruzada al frente ajustado con cinturón, y pantalón hasta más debajo de la rodilla, con calcetines altos y zapatillas chinas. Le incomodaba los zapatos al a mayoría. Pero Iván no se quitó su bufanda, a pesar de la insistencia del resto, jamás se la quitaría.

−¡Soldados!−con ese llamado del Capitán Im, los reclutas se pusieron en fila, con la vista al frente y firme en la postura.

El coreano pasó su mirada a los nuevos, en especial a los que tenía más desconfianza. Les dio la espalda y se quitó la parte de su camisa abierta, mostrando el resultado del trabajo en el Ejército.

Kim se asomó, y al ver al Capitán se quedó aturdida, pues, nunca había visto a un hombre con el torso descubierto. La tímida parte de ella salió a flote.

−Se reunirán rápido y en silencio todas las mañanas−tomó un carcaj con flechas y arco, paseándose frente a cada recluta−Cualquiera que haga lo contrario, responderá ante mí.

−Uh~ me asusta−musito Gilbert burlón.

−Tú−señalo el hombre de trenza. Todos dieron un paso atrás dejando expuesto al albino ante la flecha dirigida a él, o eso creyó, hasta que Hyung lanzó la flecha al punto más alto de un tronco−Gracias por ser voluntario−mostraba una sonrisa irónica−baja la flecha.

−Soy el asombroso Gilbert, niño bonito−siseó, caminando a donde le dijeron. Iba a subir con las manos desnudas−será muy sencillo.

−Un momento−lo detuvo el asiático, aproximándose junto con Kong, quien, llevaba con esfuerzo una caja−Parece que te falta algo−la abrió y mostraba dos pesas planas y de forma redonda, sujetas a dos telas rojas. Tomó una y la sujetó a la mano izquierda del príncipe. Lo levanta enseñándoselo al resto− ¡Esto, representa disciplina!−lo suelta, inclinándose a ese lado por el peso. Hace el mismo procedimiento con el brazo derecho− ¡y esto, representa fuerza!−al soltarlo, Gilbert fue a dar de cara contra el suelo. El ibero y el ruso rieron en voz baja, el lobo rodó los ojos y el vándalo solo intento disimular su sonrisa.

−Necesitaran ambas para alcanzar la flecha−dijo, mientras el ojirrojo volvia a estar frente al tronco.

Dándose un impulso con los pies, saltó, subiendo con sus manos, aunque empezó a resbalarse, mordió la madera para no regresar al suelo, siendo un intento fallido, pues cayó dolorosamente en su real trasero, dejando sus dientes marcados.

Le siguieron varios, y el resultado era el mismo; el español de ojos verdes por poco cae de cabeza pero se golpeó la espalda, en cambio el cejón cayó de espaldas al suelo, Michael dejó la marca de sus garras en el tronco, Iván al caer hizo que éste se elevara unos centímetros; Kim Ly cayó dolorosamente en su trasero, se levantó y se sobó cerca de esa zona.

Hyung pasó su mano por el cuello.

−Hay un largo camino que recorrer−dijo, tomando los palos cerca suyo, lanzándolo al aire para que sus reclutas los tomaran.

Un pesado tomó el de Kim y le hizo tropezar con esta, para tirarla al lado de "él".

_−Hoy la lucha empieza, esa es la_−con el que tenía en la manos, levanto dos jarrones al aire y los rompió a centímetros de regresar a su posición original, impresionando a todos−_…misión_−los soldados lo imitaron_−Niñas me mandaron, para tal acción−_, pero otro metió un insecto dentro de la ropa de Ping, quien empezó a moverse y golpear al resto con su vara−_es la chusma peor que he visto aquí, entenderán lo que es virtud−_saltó por sobre todos por impulso de su vara, y siendo golpeado por el recluta más pequeño, le arrebató el que éste tenía_−Hombres fuertes, de acción, serán hoy._

Michael por poco y se va en contra del Capitán, de ser por que fue retenido por sus compañeros. Kong anotó eso en su informe.

Pasado el día, estaban entrenando arquería, Hyung les mostraba como dar en tres blancos al mismo tiempo atravesando frutas. Intentaron imitarlo pero eran un desastre.

Mushu no ayudó nada cuando atravesó la flecha sin ser lanzada de Kim Ly, siendo descubierta por el Capitán; solo sonrió nerviosamente.

Más tarde, el coreano tenía un balde con agua en su cabeza, y, perfectamente equilibrado, lograba golpear con su vara las rocas que los otros le lanzaban−Michael con bastantes ganas de darle en la cara−con gran maestría.

El turno fue dado a Ping, quien debía concentrarse entre mantener el balde en su lugar y los proyectiles de piedra, que esquivó, pero con la consecuencia de que el agua cayera sobre ella y golpeara a ciegas, dando con uno. Este llego al hombro de Iván, que no se inmuto. Miró con desaprobación al chico, y éste se asomó con algo de vergüenza.

_Mantener la calma en la tempestad,_

_Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar_

_Son patéticos, escuálidos, _

Luego trató de enseñarles a pescar solo con las manos y un solo movimiento. Pero Ping, al imitarlo, no tomó un pez, sino el pie de Antonio, a quien vio a través del agua; lo soltó al verlo.

_Nunca entienden que pasó_

_Hombres fuertes de acción, serán hoy~_

El entrenamiento no era difícil, era imposible para los hombres (y chica); los del grupo estaban sorprendidos por la forma en que los hacían entrenar.

_−No puedo casi respirar_−pensó Iván, sin soltar su bufanda.

_−¡Solo pido despedirme!−_el pensamiento de Gilbert evadiendo flechas en llamas. Desgraciadamente uno le llegó al trasero, empezando a gritar por agua.

_−En deporte siempre fui una decepción_−estaban rompiendo un bloque con el rostro, pero como resultado para Antonio, fue una nariz rota (Chiara daría lo que fuera por verlo así).

_−¡De miedo los va a matar!_−sisearon Mushu y Michael, al ver como con una patada, Hyung golpeó y mando a volar a Kim, dejándola con un ojo morado.

_−Que no vaya a descubrirme_−imploraba mentalmente la vietnamita, cada tanto tiempo, mientras el dragón y el lobo la empujaban a regresar al entrenamiento.

_−¡Ojala supiera yo de natación!_−maldecía el pirata, paralizado en un puente de troncos, al ver que si tropezaba, caería y se ahogaría; deteniendo el paso al resto de los soldados.

_¡Vencer!_

_Debemos ser cual veloz torrente_

_¡Vencer!_

_Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón_

En la noche, practicaban a darle a la figura de paja de un huno con los cañones, y ninguno llegaba cerca. Como siempre, los soldados molestaban a Ping, quitando lo que apoyaba su cañón, provocando que _él _lo sujetara antes de caer; sin embargo, apuntaba al cielo, por lo que estalló y se dirigió a la tienda de campaña del Consejero, quien, con ver el desastre, ya supo quién había sido el causante.

_¡Vencer!_

_Violentos como el fuego ardiente_

_Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión_

Pasaban los días, y Hyung seguía viendo como nadie había logrado sacar la flecha del primer día, sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo.

_Pronto ya los hunos nos van atacar_

_Pero si obedecen se podrán salvar_

Esa decepción se vio reflejada la vez que, llevando bolsas llenas en una estaca sobre sus hombros, el Consejero le señalo al final de la fila, donde el tan destacable grupo daba lentos pasos para estar a la par con el chico más "débil". De pronto, él no pudo dar más y cayó al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente. Se acercaron a levantarla, Mushu y Cri-kee trataron de ayudarla, pero se escondieron rápido cuando el Capitán camino entre ellos, tomando el palo y colocándolo junto el que llevaba. El gruñido del rubio era obvio, mientras Kim Ly, apretaba los puños con frustración.

Cuando la luna estuvo en su punto más alto, esa noche, el Capitán Im se dirigió solo a Ping, ignorando a la compañía que le seguía. Pero el ver que llevaba consigo a Khan, se imaginaron lo peor.

_−Tú no sirves, en la Guerra cruel, a empacar, no hay tal virtud_−le dijo entregándole la rienda de su caballo, dándole la espalda.

_Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy~_

Los muchachos esperaron que ella se fuera resignada, pero ésta vio hacia el gran tronco al que nadie había logrado subir.

Tomó las pesas en sus manos y trató de subir, sin éxito. Sin embargo, era muy testaruda, y buscó otra forma de sacar la flecha.

Enredando las pesas, subiendo con las dos pesas unidas y sus pies.

_¡Vencer!_

_Debemos ser cual veloz torrente_

Estaba logrando lo que los demás no habían hecho, estaba a mitad del madero, no solo por su ingeniosa idea, sino por su determinación.

_¡Vencer!_

_Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón_

_La luz del amanecer mostraba que el soldado más pequeño era el que estaba cerca de la flecha. Todos empezaron a gritar en apoyo de Ping, y sus amigos desde el principio lo hacían._

_¡Vencer!_

_Violentos como el fuego ardiente_

Michael fue a donde el coreano dormía, e iba a obligarlo a ver eso, pero él ya estaba saliendo, cuando una flecha quedó clavada frente a él. Vio frente suyo, al chico vietnamita mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa llena de satisfacción, junto con el clamor de sus compañeros.

Miró de reojo al rubio, que claramente estaba en el mismo estado que el muchacho, excepto porque se burlaba de él con la mirada.

_¡Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión!_

Después de eso, los soldados empezaron a tener más motivación, poniendo el mismo empeño que el pequeño de ojos ámbar había puesto en su primera misión exitosa.

_¡Vencer!_

_Debemos ser cual veloz torrente_

_¡Vencer!_

_Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón_

Por el lado de nuestros héroes, consiguieron superar sus propias pruebas, bajo la observación de su superior; Arthur usó su propia agilidad para cruzar los troncos, Gilbert se volvió más veloz para esquivar las flechas de fuego, Antonio rompió los bloques con un solo movimiento de su cabeza, y Michael pues…pudo soportar al coreano y viceversa.

Hyung Soo admiraba la forma en que Ping podía derribarlo, y cómo se convirtió en su mejor soldado.

_¡Vencer!_

_Violentos como el fuego ardiente_

Los soldados dejaron de molestar al grupo más diferente de la Tropa, llevando en ese momento, un entrenamiento de artes marciales digno del Ejercito Imperial.

_¡Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión!_

El pensamiento del Capitán Im en ese momento, lleno de orgullo por su Tropa, era simple: **"Están listos para lo que sea".**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había despertado hace unas horas, y dejaron descansando a las que hicieron guardia por ellas. Las tres muchachas conocieron a Anya y Yekaterina, la última habló más por su madre dado que la rusa mayor seguía en su delirio.

Elizabeta, sin nada con que defenderse, solo se trenzaba en cabello como podía, esperando que quizá, una brillante idea de escape se le ocurriera en el proceso. Miró a Chiara maldiciendo a todo ser viviente, y vino una solución.

−Tal vez puedas llamar a Lucía−dijo esperanzada a la princesa.

−¿Lucía?−intervino la voz suave de la ucraniana−escuche a Ganshük diciendo algo sobre una tal Lucía, hablando de que no podría encontrarlo ni con todo el poder que ella tuviera.

−Un gran poder mágico debe tener ese infeliz−pronuncio la chica del rulo. Yekaterina asintió.

Un suspiro resignado salió de los labios de la mujer de ojos verdes y flor en su cabello largo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas su sartén y a Gilbird, el pollito adorable de un estúpido como Gilbert.

La princesa de ojos oliva sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda, sin poder disimularlo.

−¿Qué ocurre?

−Siento como si el bastardo se hubiera golpeado tanto como para romperse la nariz−sonrió con burla−lo que daría por estar ahí.

Recibió un codazo por parte de Elizabeta.

Maddie, ajena a esa conversación, pensaba en el lobo amigo suyo; deseaba que estuviera bien y que el golpe que le había dado la inconsciencia no fuera grave. Con todo su corazón, quería verlo de nuevo, pues, era su primer amigo, aunque la pusiera nerviosa, debía ser común entre los amigos ¿no?

−_Cuando alguien me amaba_−de sus pensamientos, una voz melodiosa pero melancólica, empezó a cantar de la nada−_me sentía tan feliz…los momentos que pasamos_−continuaba−_los recuerdo bien. Y si sola estaban…las solía acompañar_−las cuatro dirigieron su mirada a la persona que cantaba, Anya, quien tenía su mirada perdida aún−_así fue como me amo…_

−Ella nos cantaba esa canción, cuando llegamos aquí−dice la mujer de ojos celestes−a Natasha y a mí nos parecía muy triste, y tratamos de que dejara de cantarla, pero no lo conseguimos; está muy aferrada a un pasado feliz.

−¿Y tú?−pregunto Chiara.

−Yo quiero un presente feliz, y sé que, algún día, puede ser posible−sonríe, con esperanza.

Se dejaron envolver por la triste melodía de Anya, y la fe de la mujer de cortos cabellos. Escaparían, solo debían buscar el método para salir.

Todas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Eso estuvo cerca−decía Kim Ly, secándose el cabello con una mano y tela alrededor de su cuerpo. Al lado suyo estaban Khan, y unos sonrojados y golpeados príncipes y pirata. Mushu igual, pero éste trataba de sacarse el sabor de la boca de una posadera que mordió para salvarle el pellejo a la vietnamita.

−No, más que cerca ¡me debes una!−dice con un ceño fruncido.

−Intentamos ayudarte, pero ¿qué recibimos de recompensa? Un golpe−dice Arthur molestó.

−Sé que querían ayudar, aunque, intentar meterse al lago para hacer una distracción y que por poco me vieran desnuda, creo que se la merecían−dice Kim Ly, defendiéndose.

−¡Te lo advertí!−regaño el dragón−tus hábitos por poco te dejaron al descubierto.

La muchacha suspiró, resignada, usando a su caballo para que no la vieran vestirse.

−No quiero volver a ver a un hombre desnudo−pudo ser coincidencia o no, que una avalancha de hombres sin ropa fuera al lago para bañarse.

Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, y el guardián dictó:

−A mí no me miren, no vuelvo a morder traseros−dice.

Caminaron adentrándose por el campamento, escuchando a medias una discusión entre el petulante Kong, y Hyung.

−Ellos completaron su entrenamiento−dijo el coreano en defensa de sus soldados.

−Esos jóvenes tienen tanta madera de soldados como tú lo tienes de Capitán−por ese insulto, el de trenza solo pudo rechinar los dientes−y no creas que porque esos raros extranjeros se hayan ganado tu confianza, signifique que lo mismo haya pasado conmigo; no tendrán el pergamino con su autorización−para cuando se volvió más acalorada la conversación, Michael e Iván se habían unido a espiar. Los cinco se molestaron por la superioridad en el tono del Consejero, que era más insoportable que Gilbert−cuando el General lea mi informe tus Tropas no llegaran al campo de batalla.

Mushu musitó algo sobre que no permitiría eso, que iba en contra de sus planes.

Los cinco del grupo tampoco planeaban dejar que ese idiota no les permitiría seguir con su misión.

La discusión terminó con Hyung saliendo de la tienda, molestó. Kim Ly entonces intervino diciendo.

−Oye, yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas−ríe usando su voz masculina Viendo que eso no causó en nada en el soldado, fue por decir la verdad−Yo creo que eres un gran Capitán−eso detuvo el paso del coreano, que le dirigió una breve mirada, antes de seguir caminando.

−Aja, ya te pillamos tía−dice el español moviendo las cejas insinuando, junto con Mushu y Gilbert.

−¿Qué?

−¡Pues es obvio que te gusta!

−No−pero al decir eso, desvió su mirada y sus mejillas tomaron un tinte rosa.

−Sí, claro, como no−fue Michael que rodó los ojos, aburrido−Mejor ve a la tienda.

La vietnamita, obedeció, pero, miró por un segundo el camino que tomó su superior sonriendo fugazmente.

Los siete−incluyendo a Mushu y Cri-kee−hicieron un circulo cuando la chica se fue.

−Debemos hacer algo, Kim Ly ha trabajado muy duro y nosotros igual−dijo Arthur−y ese _bloody _i_diot _de Kong no permitirá que consigamos lo que queramos.

−Bien muchachos−dice el dragón−Yo, tengo una idea, pero necesito que nos cubran a mí y a Cri-kee.

Asintieron los cinco, cuidando de que no descubrieran a sus dos pequeños amigos, quienes entraron en la tienda de Kong cuando este la abandono para ir a darse un baño.

Pasaron los minutos, escuchando como el dragón daba órdenes al pequeño grillo, hasta que ambos salieron del lugar.

−Paso dos, busquemos a la vaca−ese apodo fue el que le había dado Mushu a Khan, por lo que Michael con su olfato rastreo al caballo.

Vieron como el dragón le decía a éste "Vaquita, cariño~, necesitamos transporte", recibiendo una chorreada de agua que lo llevó lejos del animal. El grillo de la suerte hizo señal de paz al caballo color negro antes de irse.

−No queda de otra−dijo Iván, intercambiando mirada con el lobo. Él asintió y se puso a buscar otro medio que les sirviera y que estuviera cerca.

Hallaron a un panda.

Bueno, era algo, y eso era mucho mejor que nada.

Con la armadura de Kim Ly, montaron a un muñeco que pudiera hacerse pasar por un mensajero. Mushu declaró que para hacer la voz de éste no habría problema, él se encargaba. Cri-kee se colocó en una posición donde sus antenitas parecieran el bigote de un soldado y el resto sería una ilusión por la falta de luz.

Al momento de que el Consejero salía del agua maldiciendo a los hombres, supieron que era su momento.

−…y no gritó como niña−contradiciéndose, soltó un alarido muy agudo cuando el panda que encontraron se comió su sandalia.

−Noticias urgentes del General−el guardián empleó una voz diferente, manipulando al falso Mensajero. El de flequillo lo miró incrédulo−¿Qué le pasa? ¿Nunca ha visto uno en blanco y negro?−fueron segundos los que pasaron antes de que se dignara a tomar el pergamino que tenía en la "mano" el muñeco.

− ¿Quién eres tú?−pregunto desconfiado.

− ¿Pero que ha dicho? La verdadera pregunta es ¿quién es usted?−luego de eso, Mushu inventó muchas pavadas solo para distraer al chino.

Cuando éste leyó el mensaje y no vio al Mensajero, fue rápido donde el militar de mayor rango ahí, apresurado.

− ¡Capitán, noticias urgentes del General! ¡Nos necesitan en el Frente!

Por otro lado, los chicos vieron su misión cumplida.

−Empaca todo Cri-kee, nos vamos~−dragón y grillo chocaron los cinco.

El momento más crucial de sus vidas estaba muy cerca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bueno, más bien llegó el sábado el capítulo, y por un pelo casi no lo subo XD

Espero lo disfrutaran, y ¡miren! Una de las mejores canciones de Disney (según yo), ¡amo esa canción! Kesesese

**Respondiendo a sus reviews:**

**Reino Inquieto:** bueno, no será el último capitulo en China XD queda éste y el siguiente. Capítulo here~

**Lady-saintiasalior:** no me olvidaré nunca de ustedes~ ¡Yo amo Mulan, como verás! Y no prometo nada XD

No dejare dato curioso esta vez, pero espero que respondan a la pregunta que nadie me respondió la vez pasada:

**¿Qué escena, canción, personaje de Disney los dejó tan marcados que los sigue afectando o los ha influenciado hasta la fecha?**

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
